Il Etait Une Fois
by Beyondthunder
Summary: Demy King, récemment expulsée de Durmstrang, arrive en 6e année à Poudlard. Malheureusement, sa réputation de nièce de Mangemort l'a précédée, et elle n'est pas la bienvenue. SB/OC. SUITE Post-Poudlard ONLINE!
1. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

Il était une fois...

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Bonjour à tous! Cette fiction palpitante, pleine de rebondissements et d'émotion, met en scène notre chouchou à toutes, Sirius Black, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnages créés par J.K. Rowling, et un original character, Demy King. Cette fiction est classée M pour de bonnes raisons. Par ailleurs, les titres des chapitres sont tous des titres de chansons, choisis en priorité parce qu'ils m'ont inspiré pour l'écriture de leur chapitre.

NOTE DU 09.09.2011: Je sais, le titre est nul, mais que voulez-vous, j'avais seize ans. Je ne vais pas le changer maintenant! Les premiers chapitres de la fic viennent eux en revanche d'être réédités, c'est-à-dire légèrement réécrits. AUX NOUVEAUX ARRIVANTS: l'écriture évolue en même temps que la fic... pas très pro, mais c'est pour le mieux =$.

Sans ça... j'aime beaucoup les reviews :) elles m'inspirent! alors ne vous gênez pas, si des défauts vous sautent à la figure ou si vous adorez, ou si vous avez une suggestion sur la suite et que comme par hasard je suis en panne d'inspiration... lâchez-vous, ce sera vraiment apprécié. Juste, restez polis.

Bonne lecture, et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre 1: _A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me_

- Demy -

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais dû être envoyée à Gryffondor. Je n'aurais pas dû être là, devant cette porte, me préparant à interrompre un cours d'histoire de la magie de sixième année. Il y a des tas d'autres choses qui n'auraient pas dû arriver, mais elles sont arrivées. J'étais devant cette porte.

Je m'appelle Demy – en fait Demenda, mais c'est hideux comme prénom – King. Je descends de la plus noble de toutes les familles de sang-purs, de la plus crainte aussi, parce que le patriarche, mon oncle Andrew – Andy pour les intimes – est le bras droit de Voldemort. Un ami de la famille. L'oncle Andy m'a élevée après avoir fait tuer mes parents dans une mission suicide pour le compte du Lord et je suis sa seule héritière autant dire que ma réputation n'est plus à faire.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour occulter la question « qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » qui me trottait dans la tête, parce que si je me laissais aller à y répondre, j'allais m'enfuir en courant. Alors, rassemblant mon courage légendaire de sang-pur, je frappai trois coups autoritaires sur le panneau de la porte. J'entendis une voix grinçante m'inviter à entrer et j'entrai. M'avançai sous les regards intrigués des Gryffondors sixième année jusqu'à leur professeur d'histoire de la magie, un dénommé Pickett dont les petits yeux vicieux luisaient dans des plis de peau parcheminée.

-Je suis la nouvelle élève, dis-je. C'est le directeur qui m'envoie.

Il m'a toisée un instant.

-Et vous vous appelez ?

-Demenda King.

Un murmure parcourut les rangs, confirmant mes suspicions : ma réputation me précédait toujours.

-Ah oui, a eu l'air de se rappeler Pickett, vous êtes cette jeune fille de Durmstrang…

Autre murmure. Génial…

-Comment avez-vous atterri ici ? demanda le prof.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas c'est juste pour me l'entendre dire devant toute la classe. Je ne vais pas le décevoir la honte, ça ne me connaît pas.

-J'ai été renvoyée, je dis posément.

Cette fois c'est plus qu'un murmure qui parcourut les rangs. Pickett eut l'air satisfait.

-Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

Je ne me fis pas prier et allai me poser au dernier rang, dernière table libre. Je mis ma pile de livres sur le bureau, m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise et croisai les jambes. Pickett me fixa quelques instants, attendant peut-être que je sorte une plume. Le regard que je lui lançai le dissuada et il reprit son cours.

Dix minutes de cours suffirent à me confirmer que les guerres des gobelins, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je m'employai donc à détailler mes « camarades de classe ». La plupart avaient l'air de dormir, sauf quatre mecs qui discutaient avec enthousiasme, juste devant moi. Un petit gros efflanqué, un blond carrément maigre, un brun pas mal avec des lunettes et un autre brun négligé genre beau gosse parfaitement conscient de son effet. D'ailleurs, si on y faisait attention, la plupart des filles de la classe ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards et, selon, de rougir ou de glousser.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, Sirius, disait le maigrichon, à ce qu'on dit elle a pleuré toute la nuit…

-Je lui avais rien promis, lâcha le beau gosse en se recoiffant.

-Mais tu l'as plaquée d'une façon très peu courtoise.

-Je…

-Si messieurs Black et Lupin voulaient bien se taire, intervint Pickett.

Black. Sirius Black. Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Encore des amis de la famille, enfin ses parents du moins. Au moment où ils étaient rappelés à l'ordre, Sirius et l'autre s'aperçurent que je les regardais intensément. Ils firent mine de m'ignorer mais, cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius me balança un bout de papier plié en quatre. Je le dépliai et y lus :

_L'oncle Andy doit pas être content, _

_depuis quand les Mangemorts se font virer de Durmstrang ?_

J'ai froissé son putain de papier et je lui ai balancé à l'arrière du crâne. Il a sursauté et s'est retourné brusquement, ce qui a déclenché les remontrances du professeur Pickett :

-Monsieur Black, prenez la porte !

Il s'est levé avec un regard noir. J'ai soupiré. Cette école était un vrai paradis.

- Sirius -

On était dans la salle commune avec les potos quand elle s'est pointée, et sa présence a jeté un froid. Il faut dire que la façon dont elle s'était présentée… Comment la dernière des King avait pu être renvoyée de Durmstrang ? Il avait dû se passer un truc louche, une embrouille. En tout cas elle était à Poudlard maintenant, à Gryffondor de surcroît, et faut voir comment elle faisait tache dans le décor. Pas de bas, des talons un peu trop hauts, une chemise un peu trop déboutonnée. Des cheveux châtain foncé lisses sur le sommet du crâne et qui bouclaient dans son cou, avec une mèche plus courte tombant sur son nez. Des grands yeux bleus pleins de colère, des lèvres fines pleines de mépris.

Elle s'est assise sur un des fauteuils en prenant bien soin de me regarder avec un sourire ironique avant. Elle me cherchait ou quoi ? Je me suis levé, mais juste au moment où Amanda Jewels, la fille que j'avais indécemment – selon Remus – plaquée, passait devant moi. Elle s'est arrêtée, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux brillants c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air triste. J'ai brièvement regardé James, mon meilleur ami, qui m'a encouragé d'un signe de tête.

-Euh… Amanda… je suis désolé pour hier soir… mais tu sais, on était pas faits l'un pour l'autre, ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous…

J'avais entendu ça dans une émission de radio à l'eau de rose et ça avait plutôt bien marché, mais ici ce ne fut pas le cas. Les yeux d'Amanda se remplirent de larmes et elle s'enfuit en courant. Ah les femmes ! Je me suis retourné vers mes potes et j'ai vu qu'ils se retenaient à grand peine d'éclater de rire. James s'est concentré pour retrouver un peu de sérieux et a réussi à sortir :

-Ca n'aurait jamais marché entre nous ?

Remus a explosé de rire et il en a fait autant. Quelle bande de lâcheurs. Je me suis détourné et là j'ai vu que Demy King se foutait de ma gueule aussi. Je me suis dirigé vers elle d'un pas vif.

-T'as un problème, King ?

J'étais à deux doigts de l'attraper par le col et de la secouer comme un prunier. Elle me rappelait tellement ma famille que je détestais, cette bande de connards enfarinés et dédaigneux… Elle s'est levée. Même avec ses talons, elle faisait bien une tête de moins que moi. Elle a pris le temps de me dévisager plusieurs instants, avec ce rictus méprisant qui donnait à son visage une beauté cruelle, avant de répondre :

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a un problème avec cette pauvre Amanda, Black.

J'ai recherché mon sourire hautain, mon sourire de sang-pur et accessoirement de séducteur volage, et je l'ai affiché en sortant :

-T'inquiètes pas pour elle, King. Dans une semaine tu seras dans le même état, quand tu te seras jetée à mes pieds et faite sautée et plaquée.

Elle m'a giflé de toutes ses forces. Enfin je crois, parce que ça a fait un putain de bruit et une putain de marque rouge sur ma joue. Elle s'est tirée dans son dortoir sans même m'accorder un regard et je suis resté là comme un con, fulminant en me tenant la joue. Les Maraudeurs se sont regroupés autour de moi et j'ai explosé :

-Quelle petite salope !

-Sirius… a commencé Remus d'un ton apaisant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu la juges sans la connaître ? Tu ne crois pas que ce que tu hais tant en elle, c'est plus ta famille et la sienne que ce qu'elle est réellement ?

J'ai donné un coup de pied dans le fauteuil. Je m'en foutais si c'était elle ou ce qu'elle représentait pour moi que je haïssais. Je la détestais, comme je détestais Servillus et ses cheveux gras. Et elle allait voir ! On ne baffe pas impunément Sirius Black…

- Demy -

J'ai halluciné. Non mais pour qui il se prend ce type? Et pour qui il me prend ? En même temps maintenant je vais avoir de sérieuses emmerdes. Récapitulons : je suis la nièce et héritière de the big Mangemort du moment, je viens de the école qu'on déteste dans le coin et j'ai baffé the beau gosse du château. Je ne vois comment je vais pouvoir me tailler une place ici.

Je ne sais même pas comment ce chapeau pourri a pu voir en moi un truc qui appartiendrait à Gryffondor. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'a acceptée ici. Je hais cet endroit. C'est ça la vérité, c'est que je suis toujours en colère, que je ne vis que de la rage. J'enrage contre ce prétentieux de Black, contre cette école qui semble me rejeter toute entière, contre mon oncle qui a détruit tout ceux que j'aimais, contre Voldemort qui est le pourquoi de ces destructions.

Andrew King. Il est mon sang, ma famille, mon monde, mon présent et mon futur. Il m'aime comme sa fille et je crois que je l'aime, comme j'aimais mon père mais la colère est là, noire, intense. Parce qu'il y a quatre ans il a convaincu mes parents d'exécuter cette mission pour le Lord, alors qu'il savait où ça les mènerait. Parce qu'il y a un an il a promis au Lord que je le servirais. Parce qu'il y a un mois il a tué Alex de ses propres mains.

Je ne pleure jamais, les larmes ça ne sert à rien, alors la colère te maintient en vie. Alors face à la mort, à la trahison, à la défaite, à l'emprisonnement, je crie et je cogne.

J'en ai marre, je m'en fous de tout j'ai arrêté de penser et je suis partie prendre une douche. C'est productif comme activité.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, j'ai vite compris que je ne m'en tirerais pas comme ça. J'étais à peine assise que Black s'est posé à côté de moi. Sans ses potes ils étaient restés plus loin et ils avaient l'air de désapprouver. Mais peut-être que c'était juste en lui et moi, finalement peut-être que c'était devenu un duel à mort entre sang-purs.

-Bien dormi, King ? m'a-t-il sorti avec acidité.

OK mon coco, si tu veux jouer à ça…

-Mieux que toi on dirait, t'as la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue… où serait-ce la trace d'une gifle ?

Il avait l'air vénère. Presque autant que moi. C'est vrai qu'il est sexy… Euh, je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il est chiant. Ses yeux me rappellent ceux d'Alex. Je ne veux pas me rappeler Alex. J'eus la nausée soudain et je me levai.

-Laisse tomber, Black.

Il avait même pas répondu je l'ai planté là, devant mon assiette à laquelle je n'avais même pas touchée. Je me suis tirée et j'ai marché dans le château d'un pas rageur, comme toujours. Je me sentais emprisonnée, l'impression d'être une pauvre marionnette. Une jolie marionnette qui se sait que s'emmêler dans ses ficelles et crier contre ceux qui les tirent, mon oncle et Voldemort, et contre ceux qui n'en ont pas.

- Sirius -

Là j'ai pas tout suivi. « Laisse tomber, Black. » Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je l'ai blessée ? Qu'elle abandonne ? Qu'elle s'en fout ? Moi je ne m'en fous pas.

-Oublie ça, Sirius, t'es allé assez loin comme ça. Fous-lui la paix.

C'est James. Je sais qu'il a raison pour une fois, bien sûr qu'il a raison. Mais est-ce que j'ai une tête à être raisonnable ?

-Assez loin ? Mais je lui ai rien fait, moi !

- Justement, ne commence pas.

-Je vais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

-On avait cru comprendre… a soupiré Remus.

-C'est bon les mecs, laissez-moi régler ça. Je vais pas lui faire de mal ou me venger, je vais juste mettre les choses au clair. C'est tout.

Ils sont avec moi c'est mes potes, mes frères, évidemment qu'ils sont avec moi. Ils doutent un peu, ils ne veulent pas s'impliquer là-dedans, mais ça ne fait rien c'est entre elle et moi.

On a sortilèges avec Flitwick ce matin. C'est dans la tour ouest, la tour de la volière dur les escaliers dès le matin. Mais King est déjà là quand on arrive elle a une lettre à la main et elle est tant absorbée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne lève même pas les yeux quand on arrive. Ses jointures sont blanches tellement elle serre le papier dans ses petits poings.

Je réfléchis pas longtemps. Je m'écrie « Eh King ! », elle lève la tête et je lui arrache la lettre des mains. Je la survole, quelques phrases me sautent aux yeux : _…Je sais que tu m'en veux… C'était pour ton bien… Tu ne dois plus me décevoir… Alex devait mourir. Je t'aime. Ton oncle Andrew. _Elle m'a déjà arraché le papier des mains. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer sur place tellement ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

Soudain elle a déchiré la lettre en mille morceaux et elle les a jetés par terre. Ensuite elle m'a regardé.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir mis une baffe, Black, okay ? Tu vas me foutre la paix maintenant ?

Pas un mot, pas un regard de plus. Elle est rentrée en cours et je suis resté planté là. Oh putain que je me sentais mal. Putain que je me sentais coupable. Un connard de première. Mes potes n'ont rien ajouté. Je les en remercie. Je me suis senti affreusement mal pendant tout le cours, toute la journée.

Le soir venu, ça me vrillait encore la tête. Son oncle l'aimait et il était responsable de la mort d'un certain Alex, un type qui avait dû compter pour elle. Il devait être onze heures mais vu qu'on avait repris les cours, tout le monde dormait. Je suis descendu dans la salle commune.

Y'avait personne, juste le feu, tranquille. Je me suis posé dans le canapé. Je ne m'étais presque jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. James s'est assis en silence à côté de moi. Je confie rarement mes problèmes, mes doutes, tout ça. Je préfère les garder pour moi et les résoudre moi-même. Mais James c'est différent on se comprend tous les deux.

-Faut que tu rattrapes le coup, Siri.

-Je sais.

-T'as une idée de comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-J'en sais rien. Je vais la voir et je m'excuse ? Elle s'en fout. Ce qu'elle veut c'est ne plus jamais me voir.

-Tu sais pas ce qu'elle veut.

-C'est ce que je voudrais à sa place.

-Mais elle n'est pas toi, Sirius.

-Tu parles. Les sang-purs, on est tous les mêmes connards, qu'on en soit fier ou pas. On a tous la même éducation, le même dédain. Regarde-moi, je suis comme ça aussi, je l'ai prouvé aujourd'hui. Putain, James, ça me dégoûte.

-T'es un mec bien, tout le monde le sait. Te mine pas et montre le : vas t'excuser.

-T'as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Y'a eu un silence. J'avais pas envie d'aller dormir. Ca me tourbillonnait dans la tête.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle a été renvoyée de Durmstrang ? j'ai demandé.

-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, Black, a fait une voix derrière nous.

James et moi on a sursauté en même temps et on s'est retournés pour voir King plantée là, en pyjama. Enfin je dis en pyjama mais en fait c'était une nuisette super décolletée qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses le truc qui sert à rien quoi. Mais passons. J'étais stupéfait. On l'avait même pas entendue descendre. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, d'ailleurs ? Elle nous avait écoutés ou c'était autre chose qui l'avait fait descendre ?

Bref, il y a eu un gros silence et James – le fourbe – s'est levé et a marmotté « J'vous laisse seuls » avant de filer dans le dortoir en quatrième vitesse. J'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle a attaqué direct et d'après ce qu'elle a dit, j'en ai déduit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu notre conversation.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça Black ? Tu cherches à m'atteindre ? Tu crois pas que t'en a déjà assez fait ? Tu vas me faire payer combien de temps de venir du même milieu que toi ?

Heureusement que les murs des dortoirs sont ensorcelés, parce qu'elle hurlait. J'ai contourné le canapé et je me suis avancé vers elle.

-Ecoute Demy, je suis désolé pour hier. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je voulais pas te faire de mal et je cherche pas à t'en faire…

-Me sers pas tes excuses toutes faites ! Ca prend peut-être avec Amanda mais pas avec moi !

Elle était vraiment furieuse et ça m'a énervé aussi.

-Mais putain je viens de m'excuser là, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, c'est à cause d'Alex ?

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça. C'est mon subconscient qui a fait la liaison et qui l'a dit tout seul. En tout cas ça lui a fait l'effet d'une douche froide elle s'est raidie et ses yeux se sont agrandis de surprise, de colère, de tristesse peut-être. J'ai cru qu'elle pleurerait je ne savais pas encore que Demy King ne pleure jamais. A la place elle a crié :

-T'as pas le droit de parler de lui ! Tu sais rien de moi, tu sais rien du tout !

Justement, je voulais savoir. Elle était déboussolée et j'en ai profité :

-C'est qui Alex ? Pourquoi ton oncle l'a tué ?

-Tais-toi !

Elle avait les yeux rouges et pleins de douleur, et c'était encore moi qui lui faisait mal. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui faire mal, d'aller trop loin ? Je l'ai prise par les épaules. Elle me regarde, elle se dégage et elle recule lentement.

-Me touche pas, Black. Laisse-moi.

Elle a monté les escaliers en courant, et moi je ne comprenais rien.

_A suivre._


	2. Obsession No Es Amor

Il était une fois…

Chapitre 2: _Obsesion no es amor_

- Sirius -

-Alors ça s'est passé comment hier soir ?

-On s'est engueulés.

-Et ?

-Et rien. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais elle a trop mal pour me laisser savoir.

J'ai une de ces têtes ce matin. J'ai à peine fermé l'œil cette nuit et maintenant je regarde mes œufs brouillés comme si je voulais les hypnotiser. Il suffit que je lève la tête et je la vois, là-bas, en train de taper la discute avec un mec de Poufsouffle. Elle n'en a rien à foutre et j'ai décidé que moi non plus. C'est juste une fille parmi tant d'autres et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'intéresserais à ses problèmes. Point final.

- Demy -

Il me regardait hier, il me parlait avec son cœur, il me touchait et j'ai ressenti ce que je m'étais défendu de ressentir depuis longtemps. Depuis Alex. Le désir. Ce truc si excitant, si urgent, si fiévreux, si… Mon dieu, on se calme, il est huit heures du matin et Black a une tête de Scroutt à Pétard mal luné. Pas mon problème, il a qu'à se mêler de ses affaires.

Là, il y a ce mec qui est venu me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Johnny – ses parents devaient sérieusement manquer d'imagination – et qu'il me trouvait physiquement intelligente – oh-mon-dieu. Fuyons, me direz-vous ? Mais moi, les défis ne me font pas peur. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il me semble que je n'a pas besoin de parler avec celui qui me fait l'amour, non ? J'ai donc dignement laissé _Johnny _(je répugne rien qu'à prononcer un prénom si idiot) me peloter les fesses et je lui ai donné rendez-vous le soir-même. Puis je suis allée en cours, toujours dignement.

Je suis arrivée avec un quart d'heure de retard en cours de métamorphose et, comme par hasard, la seule place libre qu'il restait était à côté de Black. Pourquoi il était tout seul, lui, d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, parce que Remus était à l'infirmerie. Je suis restée plantée devant la porte comme une abrutie, en regardant la place vide, jusqu'à ce que le prof me dise aimablement que soit je m'asseyais soit je partais mais qu'en tout cas j'arrêtais de perturber le cours. Je me suis assise sans un regard pour Black, j'ai posé ma tête sur mes bras croisés et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Alex. Il est là, caché sous mes paupières. Il me sourit quand je l'appelle, il me soutient quand je n'en peux plus. Il me regarde avec ses beaux yeux chocolat, il me prend dans ses bras et il me dit que tout va bien. Il m'explique quand je me braque et que je refuse de comprendre. Il dit que sa mort servait un plus grand projet, que si c'est pour mon bien alors mon oncle a bien fait de le tuer. Je n'en crois pas un mot, je lui dis que mon oncle est un salaud. Il me dit que je n'aurais pas dû me faire renvoyer de Durmstrang, que mon oncle ne le voulait pas. Et soudain je compris que _c'est justement ce que mon oncle voulait_. Je hurle.

- Sirius -

Elle s'est redressée en gueulant et elle est tombée de sa chaise et moi, j'ai sursauté comme un malade. Après seulement j'ai vu qu'elle était par terre et qu'elle tremblait, la tête dans les mains. Je me suis précipité à ses côtés, comme tout les gens de la classe. Le prof m'a dit de l'emmener à l'infirmerie je n'ai pas protesté.

On marchait côte à côte dans les couloirs, en silence. Je lui jetais des coups d'œil régulièrement et je voyais que ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle parlait toute seule et qu'elle tremblait. Elle avait l'air paniquée et perdue. Et sur la défensive, comme d'habitude.

- Demy -

Tout tourbillonnait dans ma tête à une vitesse affolante, me donnant presque la nausée. J'avais l'impression que cette révélation m'avait transpercée et que je me vidais de mon sang. Mon oncle avait tué Alex parce qu'il représentait trop pour moi et que ça me rendait vulnérable. Il me l'avait expliqué, je n'avais pas écouté. Vulnérable aux yeux de qui ? Je n'avais pas d'ennemis, je m'en foutais, je voulais juste être avec Alex. J'aurais dû comprendre, quand j'avais pensé à des ennemis potentiels, qu'on ne parlait pas des miens mais de ceux de Voldemort.

Mais je n'avais pas compris, j'avais trop mal. J'avais pété les plombs, on m'avait renvoyée. J'étais arrivée à Poudlard, et je venais seulement de comprendre que c'était parce que mon oncle l'avait voulu, parce qu'il voulait son petit pion personnel dans les rangs de Dumbledore. Or ce que mon oncle voulait, c'était ce que Voldemort voulait. Donc Voldemort me manipulait. Voldemort tirait les ficelles de sa petite marionnette dont il avait transpercé le cœur avant de l'envoyer à Poudlard, sachant qu'aveuglée par la douleur elle ne remarquerait rien.

J'étais assise sur le bord d'un lit de l'infirmerie. Black était planté devant moi et il n'arrivait même pas à cacher correctement son inquiétude. Etonnamment, ça ne m'a pas donné envie de le dégager plutôt de le remercier. J'ai baissé les yeux vers mes mains, posées sur mes genoux, et je les ai vues secouées de tremblements incontrôlables je ne pouvais rien faire, je respirais fort, mon cœur battait vite. Black les a prises dans les siennes et instinctivement, j'ai refermé mes doigts. J'ai serré ses mains de toutes mes forces, comme si c'étaient les seules choses auxquelles je pouvais me raccrocher. Même si c'étaient les mains d'un mec que j'aurais voulu haïr depuis hier soir, je n'y arrivais plus.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi et j'ai vu qu'il était trop près, et mon cœur s'est affolé comme si c'était la première fois qu'un mec s'apprêtait à m'embrasser. J'ai cru qu'il allait éclater, le boum-boum. Rien que le fait de sentir la respiration de Sirius – mon dieu, je l'ai appelé Sirius – contre mes lèvres me tuait lentement.

- Sirius -

Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres. Doucement, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle a soupiré faiblement, les yeux fermés, et j'ai recommencé pour réentendre ce soupir. Ensuite je me suis éloigné lentement et je suis parti.

On ne s'est pas reparlé, les jours suivants. Elle est sortie de l'infirmerie deux heures après y être entrée et personne n'a vraiment su ce qu'elle avait eu. Je crois qu'elle m'évitait. Moi je savais même pas si je l'évitais ou pas, je comprenais rien, j'étais complètement largué. James disait que j'étais perturbé parce qu'elle ne se jetait pas dans mes bras Remus disait que j'avais craqué sur elle et moi je disais qu'ils avaient tort. Mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même naze de ne pas pouvoir réconforter une fille autrement qu'en l'embrassant. Je suis un peu un sociopathe, quand j'y pense tout ce que je sais faire avec les filles, c'est les sauter.

Finalement c'est Peter qui a éclairé la situation, environ une semaine plus tard. Il est arrivé en trombes dans la salle commune, s'est précipité sur nous et il a gueulé :

-Eh, les mecs ! Vous savez la rumeur qui court ? King est avec Johnny Summers!

-Quoi?, je me suis exclamé en bondissant de mon siège.

-Ben oui, ça gazait déjà pas mal depuis quelques jours parce qu'on les avait soi-disant vus se faire du pied en potions, mais là Charlie Pace les a surpris dans une salle vide en train de…

-C'est bon Queudver, a coupé Remus, tu vas pas nous faire un dessin.

-Après tout, a renchérit James dans un cruel manque de tact, on s'en fout qu'elle sorte avec cet abruti, nan ?

J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils me regardaient tous, qu'ils attendaient que je pète les plombs.

-Ouais, j'ai dit avec amertume, mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir. On s'en branle.

Et je me suis tiré. Crédible ? Bien sûr que non, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Cette salope m'avait fait croire que si elle refusait de me parler et qu'elle essayait de me détester, c'était parce qu'elle avait souffert et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de relation pour l'instant, ou un truc du genre, un truc de fille quoi. Que du mytho. Une belle pute, rien de plus. En plus Summers est un gros bouffon.

Je me suis tapé deux filles ce soir là, deux petites blondes dont je me rappelle même pas le nom. Et honnêtement, je m'en fous. J'avais décidé de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitude : mes potes, mes groupies, mes aventures d'un soir. Plus de putain de Sang-pur manipulatrice.

Mes bonnes résolutions se sont compliquées l'après-midi même. Il se trouve qu'on avait (ô joie) cours avec les Poufsouffle, et par conséquent avec l'abruti. Or, comme par hasard, j'ai par mégarde bousculé King un peu trop fort au détour d'un couloir – pas fait exprès, bien sûr. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est étalée par terre et toujours est-il que son mec n'était pas loin et qu'il est accouru à sa rescousse.

J'étais en train de regarder King ramasser ses affaires, suffisant et pas contrit pour le moins du monde je l'avoue, quand l'abruti s'est pointé et m'a poussé en arrière.

-Pour qui tu te prends, Black ? Excuse-toi tout de suite !

-Désolé Summers, mais j'ai aucune excuse à présenter à une Mangemort doublée d'une pute et d'une menteuse.

OK, j'y ai été très fort. J'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser plus longtemps parce que je me suis pris le poing de Summers dans la gueule et je suis tombé par terre. Cet enfoiré a continué à me frapper jusqu'à ce que je voie James et Remus venir à ma rescousse le débile a été maîtrisé en cinq secondes. Je me suis relevé et là j'ai vu que King se tenait en face de moi, ses livres dans les bras. Je pourrais dire que ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes, mais ce n'est pas vrai ils étaient juste au bord de l'explosion. Peut-être parce que je l'avais traitée de Mangemort, de pute et de menteuse, ou peut-être parce que son mec était étendu par terre pétrifié avec un œil au beurre noir ou peut-être les deux.

Elle m'a rien dit, juste contentée de me regarder avec un profond mépris. Elle s'est penchée sur son mec qui a roulé des yeux, signe qu'il la voyait et l'entendait. Elle a fait :

-Y'a rien entre nous Summers. Après Black, tu es le mec le plus con que j'ai jamais vu.

Il a rien pu faire – normal – et elle s'est tirée dignement.

- Prends-en de la graine Siri', a murmuré Remus. Ça c'est de la rupture.

J'ai grommelé un « Mouaif » vexé. Mais dans le fond, j'étais un peu impressionné. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu un truc par terre, là où elle s'était empressée de ramasser ses affaires je me suis baissé et je l'ai pris. C'était une photo. Il y avait un mec qui riait en essayant de tenir l'appareil droit et à côté une fille qui s'amusait à le déconcentrer en l'embrassant dans le cou. Pas besoin d'être très fute-fute pour comprendre que cette fille était Demy et que le mec, c'était certainement Alex.

- Demy -

J'avais le moral dans les chaussettes, ce matin. Depuis quelques jours, je dormais mal mon oncle était déjà allé si loin, je me demandais jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Ce sentiment d'être son jouet me tuait. En plus, j'avais perdu la seule photo que j'avais d'Alex et moi ensemble. Bref, heureusement que les vacances de Noël approchaient.

On était en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que je galérais à mort dans cette matière. Forcément, à Durmstrang on n'apprend pas à se défendre de la magie noire, on l'utilise. De plus, le prof était très peu disposé à m'aider parce que j'étais très peu disposée à accepter son aide. En fait, mon niveau était catastrophique et il était à bout.

-Miss King ! s'est-il exclamé et je voyais qu'il luttait pour garder son calme. Votre niveau et votre attitude sont inadmissibles et je commence à en avoir assez ! Puisque vous refusez mon aide, entendez-vous avec un des deux excellents éléments de cette classe, parce que je vous préviens que si votre niveau ne s'est pas amélioré après les vacances, je ne vous accepterai plus dans mon cours !

J'ai poussé un profond soupir accompagné d'un juron et il a eu l'air de le prendre pour lui.

-Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non, monsieur.

Il a repris son cours incompréhensible et inutile et je me suis avachie sur ma table. Bouuuh… Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça? Un coup d'œil à ma droite m'a avertie que Black affichait un petit sourire arrogant. J'ai des envies de meurtre.

J'étais obligée d'améliorer mon niveau, je voulais absolument passer en septième année. Et pour ça, j'étais donc condamnée à demander de l'aide à Potter ou à Black, les deux petits génies en DCFM. Merveilleux.

Mais la chance m'a sourit le soir même, quand j'ai réussi à intercepter Potter sans son groupe d'attardés.

-Eh, Potter !

Il s'est retourné et il m'a fait son petit sourire suffisant, parce qu'il savait très bien ce que j'allais lui demander mais qu'il allait quand même me laisser le faire.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour les cours de DCFM ?

-Désolé, il a répondu toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres, mais je donne déjà des cours particuliers à Evans. Demande à Sirius, il se fera une joie de t'aider !

-Merci, James, j'ai grimacé.

Je m'en doutais, remarquez, mais maintenant j'avais plus qu'une chose à faire.

Quand je suis retournée à la salle commune après le dîner, je l'ai cherché du regard. Sirius Black trônait, avachi sur le canapé, veillant sur sa cour d'un regard suffisant et entouré évidemment de ses trois larbins j'imagine qu'on ne peut avoir de la chance deux fois de suite. J'ai pris à deux mains ce qu'il me restait de courage et je me suis dirigée vers eux. Je me suis plantée devant eux et tous leurs regards se sont tournés vers moi, à peine interrogatifs. Je me suis concentrée pour donner un timbre normal à ma voix et j'ai dit en ne regardant que Black :

-Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Il a souri. Ce sourire arrogant et, quand on y pense, qui fait parfois si mal.

-Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux le dire devant mes potes.

Putain mais il allait pas me faciliter la tâche ! J'ai essayé de lui jeter un regard méprisant mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi.

-Tu pourrais m'aider pour les cours de DCFM ?

Aïe. Mon dieu que la défaite est douloureuse. Surtout quand l'ennemi est vautré dans un fauteuil à trente centimètres de toi et te toise en savourant sa victoire.

-Mmmh, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y faire quelque chose, ton niveau est tellement lamentable…

Je n'ai même pas daigné répondre. Je n'allais pas le supplier quand même.

-Ouais, a-t-il renchérit devant mon apathie, à mon avis ton cas est désespéré.

Et merde, il allait falloir que je le supplie.

-S'il te plaît.

Les mots m'ont littéralement brûlé la langue. Mais ça l'a fait céder.

-Ok, il a dit. Rendez-vous demain soir après le dîner. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Je l'ai regardé bien dans les yeux et j'ai psalmodié un « merci ». Et je me suis tirée vite fait en essayant de me convaincre que j'avais perdu une bataille, pas la guerre.

Le lendemain soir, j'ai attendu Black après le dîner, convaincue que j'allais passer les heures les plus horribles de ma vie. Il est arrivé tout sourire, probablement convaincu qu'il allait passer les heures les plus drôles de sa vie, et m'a saluée d'une voix réjouie. Je lui ai lancé mon regard t'es-sérieux-là mais ça a pas eu l'air de l'atteindre. Il m'a guidée dans le dédale de couloirs.

Il s'est arrêté devant un pan de mur vide et il est repassé plusieurs fois devant, l'air concentré. Je me suis retenue de soupirer. Mais juste après qu'il soit passé pour la troisième fois, une porte est soudainement apparue dans le mur. Je devais avoir l'air complètement débile à la regarder, scotchée, parce que ça a fait marrer Black qui est rentré dans la pièce, moi à sa suite.

On aurait dit que la pièce avait été spécialement faite pour donner des cours de DCFM. Des bouquins, des coussins, des mannequins et bien sûr pas d'instruments fragiles. Black a fermé la porte et il l'a verrouillée, puis il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Bon alors King, qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Il aurait fallu que je lui récite tous les sorts du programme.

-OK, il a soupiré, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire alors ?

-Je sais stupéfixer.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi ?

-Tu ne sais même pas faire le charme du bouclier ?

-J'y arrive pas, j'ai grommelé.

-On va commencer par ça alors. C'est tout con, il suffit de dire « Protego ». C'est un truc instinctif, normalement. J'te lance un sort et tu te défends. Prête ?

J'ai acquiescé. Je n'étais pas prête du tout.

-Expelliarmus ! s'est-il écrié.

-Protego !

J'ai senti ma baguette me sauter des mains. Black a soupiré en me la relançant. On n'était pas sortis de l'auberge…

- Sirius -

On a continué comme ça pendant deux heures et pourtant à la fin son charme du bouclier restait si faible que sa baguette se contentait de lui tomber des mains au lieu de sauter dans les miennes. Certains auraient pu croire que son cas était désespéré mais moi ça m'intriguait. Elle était douée en métamorphose, n'avait aucun problème en sortilèges… pourquoi aurait-elle été minable en sorts de défense ?

Elle s'est affalée sur un coussin en poussant un soupir de découragement. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle.

-C'est pas normal que t'y arrives pas. Y'a un truc qui te bloque.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air buté.

-T'arriveras jamais à aller de l'avant si tu ne délestes pas de tes bagages. Faut que tu l'oublies.

-Tais-toi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharnais encore à essayer de comprendre, de l'aider. J'ai sorti la photo de ma poche. Elle a voulu me l'arracher des mains mais j'ai attrapé son poignet au vol.

-Lâche-moi et rend-moi cette photo !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout raconté.

Elle a essayé de me gifler avec sa main libre mais celle là aussi je l'ai emprisonnée à temps la photo est tombée par terre mais ni elle ni moi n'avons bougé.

-Raconte-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi il est mort.

Elle a essayé de se dégager encore une fois, faiblement. Je maintenais ses poignets devant mes épaules, de sorte que nos deux torses se touchaient presque.

-Mon oncle l'a tué parce que je l'aimais.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix blanche. Je ne l'ai pas interrompue.

-C'était dans notre manoir… il nous a surpris dans ma chambre et… je n'ai pas su protéger Alex… c'était un cracmol, mais un Sang-pur mon oncle s'en foutait.

Sa voix s'est éteinte. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard. Lentement, j'ai desserré mon emprise sur ses poignets et j'ai fait glisser ses mains dans les miennes. Elle a emmêlé nos doigts et levé la tête. Je me suis approché doucement. C'est elle qui soudainement a refermé la distance.

Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je la collai contre mon corps et profitai de son petit cri de surprise pour insérer ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos mains se détachèrent et j'allai caresser son dos sous son pull alors qu'elle agrippait mes cheveux. Notre baiser devenait plus enflammé. Il y avait de l'urgence dans notre étreinte, dans la façon dont elle se donnait à moi, comme si mes bras seuls pouvaient la retenir devant un gouffre au bord duquel elle vacillait. Je me senti dévoré par l'ivresse de ce pouvoir qu'elle me cédait sur elle. D'une main, je tirai ses cheveux en arrière pour m'offrir sa gorge que j'embrassai à pleine bouche de l'autre, je remontai lentement le long de la cuisse. Elle avait fermé les yeux et plus je montai, plus elle haletait. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et je la sentis déboutonner fiévreusement ma chemise. Mes doigts se heurtèrent à la dentelle de sa culotte et je le lui retirai prestement. Quelque part en moi, je sentais que c'était mal, que c'était bien trop vite, mais cela ne fit qu'électriser mon besoin presque animal de continuer, de la posséder. Je fis glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur de sa culotte, et sentir à quel point elle mouillait pour moi rendit mon érection encore plus dure contre sa cuisse. Je dus retenir un gémissement d'anticipation.

Mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir. Je lui retirai rapidement son pull et défis son soutien-gorge. Mes mains prirent ses seins en coupe pour caresser ses tétons durcis et elle gémit mon nom dans mon oreille, ce qui m'excita au plus haut point. Je descendis ma bouche et commençai à sucer avidement le mamelon gauche. Elle continuait à geindre en litanie, en tirant sur mes cheveux ou griffant ma nuque, et putain ça me tournait la tête. Ses mains traversèrent mon torse nu vers le bas, défirent la boucle de ma ceinture et s'insinuèrent dans mon boxer. Je laissai échapper un grognement rauque lorsqu'elle se mit à caresser lascivement mon érection.

En la soutenant par le bassin d'une main, l'autre caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je l'étendis sur les coussins. Je ne donnai même pas la peine de lui enlever sa jupe que je pénétrai deux doigts en elle. Elle cria en enfonçant ses ongles dans le bas de mon dos. J'introduisis un troisième doigt et commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle haletait, gémissait, agrippée à mon dos. J'étais à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, et la vision d'elle cambrée, ses seins nus tressautant alors qu'elle se tordait sur le sol, menaça de me faire venir dans mon caleçon. Je retirai mes doigts et elle poussa un faible cri de protestation qui se transforma en hurlement de plaisir lorsque je vins mordiller son clitoris. Ses hanches se soulevèrent du sol et je pris ses fesses nues pour la maintenir. Je sentais ses mains agrippées à mes cheveux alors qu'elle gémissait :

-Siriuuuus… mmmh… continuuuuue…

J'aurais pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'avec la façon dont mon nom roulait sur sa langue. Ce fut elle-même qui retira ma tête et vint m'embrasser pour goûter sa propre saveur. Elle fit glisser mon caleçon le long de mes hanches. Sentir sa toison trempée bouger lascivement contre mon érection me rendait fou, tout comme ses seins brûlants, humides de sueur, contre mon torse nu. Je me relevai, elle dans mes bras, ses jambes enroulées autour de mes hanches, et vint la plaquer contre le mur, la pénétrant violemment du même coup. Elle cria et je poussai un long gémissement rauque. Embrassant ses lèvres gonflées, mes doigts enfoncés dans la chair tendre de ses fesses, je la pénétrai de plus en plus fort en grognant comme un animal et en la cognant contre le mur. J'étais déjà tellement proche de l'orgasme que je l'atteignis quelques secondes plus tard et me vidai en elle en tremblant. Je ne la sentis pas venir, mais je savais qu'elle avait pris son pied.

Lentement, je la déposai au sol. J'étais entièrement nu, brûlant et trempé de sueur. Elle avait uniquement sa jupe sur laquelle j'avais fait une tache de sperme. Ses cheveux en désordre retombaient devant ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. Elle avait un suçon à la base du cou, un autre au milieu de son décolleté entre ses deux seins. Elle était belle. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

- Demy -

On est revenus ensemble dans la salle commune. Enfin on se tenait pas la main ou rien, parce qu'on n'était pas ensemble, mais en même temps quoi. Les regards de James et Remus nous vrillaient alors qu'on approchait d'eux. On avait certainement cette odeur de peau, de musc, de sexe de quand on vient de faire l'amour. Et j'avais aussi deux suçons parfaitement visibles. Heureusement qu'à par eux, la salle commune était vide. On s'est arrêtés devant leur canapé et je me suis tournée vers Sirius.

-Bonne nuit, j'ai dit tout simplement.

J'avais tourné les talons quand il m'a retenue par le bras.

-Attends, m'a-t-il dit.

Je me suis retournée et rapprochée de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? On était juste devant ses potes quand même.

-Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble.

Je suis restée scotchée.

-Ensemble… genre on se déteste plus à mort ? Genre ce n'était pas qu'une aventure d'un soir ?

-Oui.

- Je ne sais pas Sirius… j'ai hésité. Mais bien sûr que je savais c'était la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air que j'avais jamais eue.

-S'il te plaît.

Il avait l'air sincère, le bougre.

-… D'accord. D'accord on est ensemble.

Il m'a attirée contre lui et il m'a embrassée. C'est seulement quand j'ai entendu des applaudissements et des rires que je me suis souvenue que James et Remus étaient toujours là. Je me suis séparée de Sirius, un peu gênée.

-Bonne nuit, j'ai dit, et cette fois je l'ai accompagné d'un furtif baiser. Je l'ai senti sourire contre mes lèvres. J'ai filé dans mon dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, bien que je me sois je l'avoue maquillée avec un soin tout particulier, il me parut nécessaire de mettre les choses au clair lorsque, à peine sortis de notre première heure de cours, Sirius qui n'avait cessé de m'envoyer des regards insistants jugea bon de me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche en m'embrassant comme s'il allait me faire l'amour là tout de suite maintenant devant tout le monde. Nan mais ho. Je lui pris le bras et l'entraînai un peu plus loin.

-Ecoute Sirius, commençai-je, on est ensemble, je tiens à toi, j'ai envie de toi, mais…

Je m'arrêtai de parler parce qu'il avait commencé à me caresser lascivement la cuisse. On hallucine… mes mots avaient l'air de l'émoustiller plus que de le raisonner. J'ai arrêté sa main.

-Mes notes sont catastrophiques, alors il faut que je bosse OK ? Et toi il faut que tu m'aides !

Il a soupiré mais un petit sourire a rapidement étiré ses lèvres.

-J'aurais quoi en échange ?

Mon dieu, ce mec est invivable. Mais en même temps c'est Sirius Black, et quand Sirius Black te drague, il est irrésistible. Surtout quand tu as un frais souvenir de ce qu'il peut te faire ensuite. Je me suis plaquée contre lui et j'ai collé mes lèvres aux siennes mais juste quand il s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, je me suis éloignée. Savourant son air frustré, je glissai :

-C'était un avant-goût…

Il a compris l'idée, il anticipait déjà à vrai dire au sourire qu'il affichait. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes pour l'instant.

_A suivre._


	3. Let There Be Love

Chapitre 3 : _Let There Be Love_

- Demy -

Trois jours devinrent trois semaines. Les gens commençaient à s'y habituer, ça gazait moins dans les couloirs même moi je m'habituais, doucement. Les vacances étaient dans deux semaines et elles seraient les bienvenues, parce que si les autres nageaient dans leurs cours, moi je buvais la tasse. J'étais larguée en métamorphose, paumée en sortilèges, épuisée en défense contre les forces du mal.

Pourtant, Sirius faisait de son mieux pour m'aider. J'avais découvert en lui, à mon grand étonnement, un professeur d'une patience extrême. Lui, sa curiosité naturelle le poussait à s'acharner pour comprendre moi, mon caractère explosif me poussait à m'énerver rapidement. En trois semaines de cours, j'en étais arrivée à produire un maigre bouclier qui contrait un premier sort mais s'effondrait au deuxième. Quand à mon patronus, c'était une informe petite tache de lumière qui s'évanouissait aussitôt apparue.

On ne pouvait pas dire que je ne bossais pas, cependant. J'essayais, j'essayais vraiment mais j'avais la baguette en coton, comme disait Sirius. Heureusement qu'il était là pour y croire, lui, qu'il était là pour moi tout simplement. J'étais d'ailleurs allongée sur son lit, à ce moment là. Il devait être environ vingt-trois heures et, rusés que nous étions, nous avions profité de l'effervescence générale qui régnait dans la salle commune après une victoire particulièrement écrasante au quidditch pour nous éclipser discrètement.

Donc j'étais allongée sur son lit, à côté de lui, uniquement vêtue de ma culotte et de sa chemise. Minimaliste, direz-vous ? Sirius était complètement nu et contemplait le plafond d'un air préoccupé moi je contemplais son corps d'un air gourmand. Seulement mon chéri de me laissa pas le temps de mettre mes pensées en pratique puisqu'il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec ce même air préoccupé qu'il avait déjà offert au plafond.

-Je veux que ce soit plus que ça, dit-il finalement.

-Quoi ?, demandai-je, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Nous, je veux que ce soit plus que du sexe.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble, Sirius. C'est plus que du sexe.

Il se leva et enfila son caleçon d'un air contrarié. Puis il se retourna vers moi je n'avais pas bougé, consciente d'être la luxure incarnée dans cette position.

-Nan Demy, finalement nous deux c'est pas plus que ça. Et c'est de ta faute.

Cette fois je me suis levée. S'il voulait qu'on se dispute…

-Et pourquoi ma faute ? Je ne me plains pas, moi !

- Justement, tu ne t'ouvres pas ! La partie de toi que moi seul devrais connaître, tu me la fermes !

Je l'ai regardé un moment. D'habitude, quand on s'engueule, ma politique c'est que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Mais je le voyais avec ses grands yeux gris blessés et j'avais plus envie de l'attaquer. Donc je me suis juste défendue :

-Tu t'imagines quoi ? Que je vais m'asseoir sur ton lit et te raconter ma vie ?

-C'est sûr que pour toi mon lit mis à part baiser il ne sert pas à grand chose !

Silence. Mon dieu qu'il m'énerve.

-Tu sais quoi ?, je reprends. On va faire un mois d'abstinence. Jusqu'au retour des vacances, toi et moi, on fait plus l'amour.

Il en est resté béat.

-Qu… quoi ?, a-t-il réussi à sortir.

Aah, il fallait voir ça tête. Un mois de privations valait bien cet insatnt, en fait.

-Attends, fais pas la victime Sirius. T'as besoin que je te prouve que je tiens à toi ? Rien que pour ça, je devrais te quitter, mais apparemment je tiens trop à toi pour te quitter maintenant. Alors j'entre dans ton jeu. Tu vois, c'est toi qui gagnes !

Sans attendre de réponse, j'ai ramassé mes vêtements et j'ai ouvert la porte du dortoir à la volée. Tous les yeux de nos confrères dans la salle commune se sont tournés vers moi alors que je descendais rageusement l'escalier toujours, je le rappelle, en chemise. J'ai traversé la salle commune et je commençai à remonter dans mon dortoir quand j'ai entendu Sirius crier « Attends ! », en boxer à la porte de son dortoir. Je ne me suis même pas retournée et j'ai claqué la porte du mien.

- Sirius -

A l'instant même où elle claquait la porte, toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi et soudain James a éclaté de rire, bientôt imité par toute la salle. J'ai claqué la porte à mon tour, mais je n'en revenais pas. Si j'avais su que ça tournerait comme ça…

Le lendemain, c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait un temps de chien, une vraie tempête de neige et pas plus de zéro degré. Mais personne n'avait renoncé pour autant à la sortie, parce que c'était la dernière chance d'acheter les cadeaux de noël et puis surtout ce n'est jamais désagréable d'aller se faire servir une bonne Bièraubeurre chez madame Rosmerta.

Donc il y avait foule de manteaux rouges, bleus, verts, jaunes et de bottes en cuir qui crissaient sur le chemin enneigé. Mais moi je ne cherchais qu'un manteau rouge avec de la fourrure au col, qu'une paire de bottes, noires à talons, que quelques mèches folles s'échappant d'un bonnet blanc. Je les aperçus un peu plus loin, seuls dans le tourbillon de flocons, et je me précipitai à leurs côtés.

Demy tourna la tête vers moi. Des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, que je devinais glacées, à chaque respiration et un peu de givre s'était déposé au bout de son nez. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient la couleur du lac gelé.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? murmurai-je.

Je ne sais pas si moi j'avais le droit, mais elle l'avait pris pour elle en tout cas puisqu'elle s'est hissée sur la pointe des pieds et a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pour une fois, c'est resté un baiser, sans arrière-pensées. Pour une fois je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ses lèvres contre les miennes. On s'est séparés lentement et elle a glissé sa main dans la poche de mon manteau.

-Emmène-moi dans un endroit chauffé sinon je vais geler sur place, a-t-elle dit.

J'ai souri et je l'ai entraînée dans le village.

Après une heure passée à baver chez Honeydukes et rire chez Zonko, nous rejoignîmes les Maraudeurs aux Trois Balais. La Bièraubeurre redonna ses couleurs à Demy dont les lèvres avaient commencé à bleuir. James sirotait son whisky pur feu d'un air morose, s'étant fait une énième fois rembarrer par Lily. Peter lorgnait le décolleté de madame Rosmerta et Remus discutait avec une petite blonde qui le dévorait des yeux, ce qui n'avait échappé à personne excepté à notre Mumus national.

Demy était posée sur mes genoux et buvait dans sa chope à longues gorgées, sa joue contre ma joue. James releva la tête et lorsqu'il nous aperçut tous les deux comme ça, un sourire débile naquit soudain sur son visage. Il claironna :

-Alors Demy, il paraît que vous faites un mois d'abstinence ? T'as confiance en Sirius, t'as pas peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir – vive l'amitié – mais ma nana répondit gaiement :

-Pour son propre bien, Sirius n'a pas intérêt à aller voir ailleurs.

Je n'en doutais pas et de toute façon je n'en avais pas l'intention. Pour l'instant du moins, mais c'est vrai qu'un mois c'est long. Mais c'est moi qui avais mis cette situation en place, alors c'était le minimum que je l'assume. J'étais sûr que je tiendrais un mois.

Au bout de dix jours, je n'en étais plus si sûr. Bien entendu, je ne me privais pas d'embrasser ma chérie, mais dès que mes mains devenaient un peu trop baladeuses elle me virait. Mais moi j'accumulais mon désir depuis dix jours et j'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle. Et c'est impossible qu'à la façon dont je la regardais et dont je l'embrassais, elle n'ait pas tout autant envie de moi.

Je décidai donc de tenter ma chance le soir même. Demy était dans la salle commune, enfoncée dans le canapé, le nez plongé dans un bouquin que je lui avais demandé de lire pour les cours de DCFM – je m'en mords les doigts. Je m'approchai donc et me laissai tomber à côté d'elle. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle vint d'elle-même se mettre sur mes genoux mais après un rapide baiser volé à mes lèvres elle repris sa lecture.

Je m'employai alors à l'embrasser dans le cou, tendrement d'abord, puis plus avidement. En même temps, mes mains croisées sur son ventre se déplacèrent lentement pour passer sous son pull ce fut quand ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne qu'elle posa son livre et se retourna. Elle était à présent assise face à moi, ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches plus que tentant.

-Tu fais quoi là Sirius ?

Pris de court, je bafouillai :

-Bein, euh… je…

Elle se pencha et susurra dans mon oreille:

-Mon ange, je sais que tu veux que ce soit plus que du sexe entre nous, alors on ne s'excite pas, d'accord ? Tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras, on ne monte pas dans ta chambre et on ne fait pas l'amour comme des bêtes…

Elle le faisait exprès, c'était ma punition. Elle faisait tout pour m'exciter et me frustrer et elle y arrivait à la perfection et je ne pouvais rien y faire, parce que si je la doublais elle me quittait. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle serait résistante à ce point à mes attraits naturels comme quoi, si elle était tombée dans mes bras, c'est bien qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël. Les périodes de pré-vacances sont celles que je préfère : plus personne ne travaille, les profs sont tolérants, le château est décoré. D'ailleurs, la déco de Poudlard impressionnait beaucoup Demy faut croire qu'à Durmstrang on ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'une guirlande.

Elle et moi, on n'avait pas encore parlé des vacances. Je décidai d'aborder le sujet alors qu'on était à table avec les potes, espérant que si ça tournait au vinaigre comme souvent ces temps-ci – elle devait avoir ses règles – elle n'oserait pas péter un câble en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

-Tu reste là pendant les vacances ?, demandai-je innocemment.

Elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers moi.

-Ça se me semble évident que non.

-On ne pourra pas se voir alors ?, constatai-je d'un air déçu.

- Je ne vois pas comment on ferait.

J'étais déçu, déçu et contrarié. Elle avait l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre qu'on ne se voit pas, et peut-être qu'effectivement elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Peut-être qu'il y avait un autre mec, et que finalement cette histoire d'abstinence c'était pour passer plus de temps avec lui et pas pour tester la solidité de notre couple. Je repoussai mon assiette, l'appétit coupé et pourtant pour que je ne mange pas…

Je remontai dans la salle commune avant la fin du repas et j'allai m'enfermer dans le dortoir. J'avais ce putain de poids sur le cœur, ce truc que tu ressens quand tu te fais du mal à toi-même mais que, finalement, tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu voudrais juste te vider la tête et tu ne peux pas.

Elle est rentrée dans le dortoir et m'a fait, sans élever la voix :

-C'est quoi le problème ?

- Dis-le-moi maintenant si t'en a rien à foutre, j'ai dit comme si les mots n'étaient pas les miens. Dis-le-moi avant que je m'attache trop à toi.

Je n'eus besoin que de son regard à ce moment là. De la surprise, peut-être parce qu'elle venait de comprendre que son attitude me faisait du mal de la peur, peut-être celle de me perdre et ce feu transparent, que je n'ose pas interpréter.

Elle s'est approchée, a pris mes mains dans les siennes et a dit d'une voix un peu rauque :

-Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre. J'ai… (sa prise sur mes mains se resserra) Sirius j'ai besoin de toi.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et elle continua à répéter ces mots dans mon cou, doucement, vivement, en me serrant plus fort, comme si elle avait voulu les imprimer sur ma peau. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et n'ajoutai rien. Le vide s'était enfin fait dans ma tête mais c'était un vide plein de chaleur, c'était un vide tellement beau.

Trois jours après, elle partait.

Elle était en plein milieu de la Grande Salle dont on avait écarté les tables pour laisser libre accès aux cheminées. Elle était habillée en moldue, un jean foncé sur ses bottes, un long manteau avec de la fourrure aux manches et au col sa valise posée à ses pieds, elle abîmait son regard dans le plafond magique, l'air perdu. Je me demandai pourquoi je n'avais remarqué dès le premier jour à quel point elle était belle, mais c'est évident que je la détestais bien trop à ce moment là pour m'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle se jeta dans mes bras pour m'embrasser passionnément.

-Plus que deux semaines… me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Je tiendrais jamais…me plaignis-je avant d'écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle me serra fort une dernière fois, puis empoigna sa valise. Elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'elle avait déjà fait demi-tour et était revenue dans mes bras, ses lèvres contre les miennes alors qu'elle répétait :

-Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer…

Elle s'éloigna de moi pour la deuxième fois et, un sourire aux lèvres, partit disparaître dans les flammes magiques. Je plongeai les mains dans mes poches, me sentant soudain bien seul. Mes doigts rencontrèrent alors un corps étranger dans ma poche. Intrigué, je le sortis et m'aperçut alors que c'était un simple morceau de papier, mais un morceau de papier ensorcelé puisque, lorsque je murmurai les deux mots _Kiss__ You_ écrits dessus, je sentis une présence, une saveur, un toucher sur mes lèvres, un baiser de Demy qui se matérialisa merveilleusement puis disparut. D'accord, Demy ne savait pas lancer un sort d'entrave, mais elle savait faire ça et c'était beaucoup mieux.

J'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible d'espérer la fin des vacances, mais je suis passé d'un extrême à l'autre tellement j'espère avec ardeur. Je me sens pathétique en disant ça, mais j'ai l'impression que chaque jour passé sans elle est absurde, sans but. J'en viens à compter les jours, et ce pourrait une belle attente seulement je me saigne tout seul, par manque de confiance sûrement, par peur de la perdre surtout. Est-ce qu'elle me trompe, est-ce qu'elle m'oublie, est-ce qu'elle m'attend ? Je voudrais tellement l'aimer aveuglément, je voudrais être un con naïf et amoureux…

Bien sûr, on passa un super Noël avec les potes, parce qu'on avait le château pour nous tout seuls, mais ç'aurait été encore mieux avec Demy.

Mais elle sera là demain, elle sera là et je pourrai l'aimer enfin, l'aimer encore, l'aimer toujours, tout le jour et toute la nuit…

Dimanche soir, elle n'arrive pas et je me tue dans l'attente. Lundi matin, j'espère me réveiller à sa vue, mais elle n'est pas là. Comme si mon sang se faisait rare, parce que je saigne mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi parce qu'elle n'est pas là et que je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Samedi, le balai en main et la mort dans l'âme, je me dirigeai vers le stade où nous devions jouer contre Serdaigle, lorsque je sentis qu'on m'agrippait le bras je lâchai mon balai.

- Demy -

Je le serrai contre moi et je sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux ses bras m'entourèrent et me pressèrent violemment contre son torse. Je m'enivrai du parfum de sa peau, comprenant que si j'avais asphyxié pendant ces trois semaines c'est parce que mon oxygène c'était son odeur, que mon souffle était le sien.

Il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser plein de feu et d'urgence. Ce fut alors comme si le sang se remettait à couler dans mes veines, comme si mon cœur battait à nouveau, comme si je n'étais partie que pour le retrouver. Il me faisait l'amour dans ce baiser, et nous ne nous séparâmes qu'après de longs instants.

-Faut que t'ailles jouer… murmurai-je.

Il continua à me caresser les cheveux, laissant son regard couler le long de mon corps, pour finalement chuchoter contre mes lèvres :

-J'ai envie de toi…

Sa voix était rauque, sensuelle, rien que son timbre et son regard m'auraient suffit à comprendre qu'il brûlait de me prendre là, maintenant...

-On ne pourra pas avant ce soir…

A regret, je me sortis de son étreinte et me dirigeai vers les tribunes, alors qu'il se rendait aux vestiaires.

Je n'ai pas suivi le match. Je regardai Sirius – ok, je matais Sirius -, je ne pensais qu'à lui, à ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps contre le mien… il m'a tellement manqué. Et puis, il faut le dire, il joue comme un dieu. Grâce aux jumelles magiques, je peux voir ses muscles saillir et se contracter lorsqu'il donne un puissant coup de batte. Si on gagne, ce sera vraiment grâce à lui – ok, aussi un peu grâce à James qui vient d'attraper le vif d'or. Les Serdaigle se sont fait écraser.

Je suis allée attendre Sirius dans les vestiaires, parce qu'il me manquait déjà après à peine deux heures qu'il ne m'avait pas touchée. Les vestiaires étaient déserts quand j'y pénétrai, seul les bruissements d'eau et les rires des joueurs révélaient leur présence dans les douches. Je me posai sur un des bancs et attendis. Je vis d'abord passer deux blonds inconnus qui me matèrent sans la moindre gêne, puis James qui vint me faire la bise en serviette avant de me désigner les cabines du menton :

-Il n'attend que toi, me glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et attendis qu'il ait passé la porte. Là, j'enlevai rapidement mes bottes, mes chaussettes, mon manteau, mon pull, pour finalement ne plus avoir que ma jupe et mon débardeur alors je rejoignis Sirius dans les douches. J'entrouvris doucement la porte : il avait fermé les yeux sous le jet d'eau brûlante, la main appuyée contre le mur carrelé, nu. Putain qu'il était beau.

Le bruit de mes pas alors que j'avançai l'alerta il releva la tête et bien vite sa surprise se transforma en sourire.

-Je pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir, dis-je simplement.

Il me prit le bras et m'attira contre lui, sous le jet d'eau. Ce soudain passage de l'état sec à l'état trempé, et la conscience du corps de Sirius nu contre le mien m'arrachèrent un gémissement qu'il étouffa dans un ardent baiser. Ses mains accrochées dans mes cheveux, sa langue caressait la mienne avec violence, avec urgence. Puis il s'éloigna lentement de moi, me laissant seule sous le jet d'eau.

-Déshabille-toi, dit-il.

La même voix que tout à l'heure, rauque, sensuelle, presque étranglée, ce regard de braise, et l'intensité de son désir que je voyais si directement. Lentement, pour le faire languir, je remontai mon débardeur, découvrant peu à peu mon ventre, puis mon soutien-gorge, jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Sirius déglutit difficilement alors que je faisais tomber une des bretelles, puis l'autre, puis me débarrassai du sous-vêtement pour découvrir mes mamelons gonflés et leurs pointes durcies. Je fis ensuite glisser lentement ma jupe et ma culotte le long de mes hanches, les caressant lascivement au passage, dévoilant peu à peu les trésors de mon corps alors que Sirius se rapprochai ostensiblement. Enfin mes derniers vêtements tombèrent à mes pieds.

Il était tout près de moi, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage alors qu'il me regardait dans toute ma nudité. Il leva doucement sa main devant mon visage et son doigt effleura mes lèvres quelques instants, puis descendit le long de mon cou passa sur un de mes seins et descendit encore lentement le long de mon ventre jamais je n'avais vu plus érotique que la façon dont il me touchait, dont il me regardait, et ma peau prenait feu partout où il créait le contact. Enfin, il effleura mon clitoris et je laissai échapper un long gémissement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et collai mon corps contre le sien, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec impatience lorsque d'un seul coup il pénétra brutalement deux doigts en moi, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je haletais contre sa bouche ouverte et il commença un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans son dos, je gémissais entre ses baisers et sentis des vagues de plaisir m'étrangler.

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha un à un avec un air pervers, et je vins de moi-même insinuer ma langue entre ses lèvres pour goûter ma propre saveur. Ce faisant, je descendis mes mains en une lente caresse sur ses abdominaux, et je sentis un petit gémissement lui échapper lorsque j'enroulai mes doigts autour de son sexe. Je comprenais pourquoi il aimait tant me faire gémir détenir le pouvoir sur son plaisir m'enivrait au plus haut point. Je commençai alors à faire aller et venir ma main le long de son érection, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, tout en suçant la peau de son cou, retraçant ses pectoraux avec ma langue, toujours plus bas… ma bouche remplaça finalement ma main et Sirius laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il agrippa mes cheveux et me rapprocha de son sexe pour que je le suce plus avidement sa respiration était rauque, précipitée, entrecoupée de plaintes extasiées.

Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de le faire jouir, il me releva brusquement, me retourna et me plaqua contre le carrelage du mur le contact glacé contre ma peau en flammes me fit gémir son nom. Je sentais l'érection de Sirius contre mes fesses, une de ses mains tordant mon mamelon droit et l'autre caressant mon clitoris, et sa bouche contre mon oreille alors qu'il susurrait :

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

Le pouvoir sexuel avait changé de camp.

-Je veux… que tu me prennes… je veux que tu me pénètres… que tu me fasses jouir comme je n'ai jamais joui…

-Ecarte les jambes, intima-t-il, et j'obtempérai.

Il me pénétra brutalement par l'arrière et je criai de plaisir ses doigts se firent plus pressants sur mon clitoris et il suçait plus avidement ma peau. Mes mains plaquées contre le mur, je soupirais et gémissais plus fort à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Plus fort… Mmmh Sirius plus fort, parvins-je à articuler.

Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou alors qu'il me baisait violemment. Puis je sentis son pénis toucher le fond, toucher un point qui me propulsa hors de moi-même je sentis ma respiration se hacher et haletait son nom alors qu'il continuait à me pénétrer plus fort et plus loin et que des vagues de plaisir se propageaient depuis mon vagin pour m'arracher à mon corps. Je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il arrête ou qu'il continue pour toujours finalement, il se vida en moi en mordant mon épaule jusqu'au sang. Il tenait encore mes cuisses écartées lorsqu'il se retira lentement, son doigt insistant toujours sur mon clitoris, comme s'il refusait que la brume de l'orgasme se dissipe. En sueur, nous glissâmes lentement sur le sol de la douche.

J'étais lovée dans ses bras et lui embrassait mes épaules avec tendresse, lorsque soudain ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur mon avant-bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Il désignait un bandage magique, couleur chair, presque invisible.

-Je me suis brûlée. Il ne faut pas l'enlever.

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa doucement je m'abandonnai totalement dans ce baiser et lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent je lui murmurai dans l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

Il ne répondit pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse d'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas savoir juste éprouver, juste l'aimer. Juste l'instant présent.

_A suivre._


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Chapitre 4: _Dirty__Little__Secret_

- Sirius -

Demy était allongée contre moi, son corps seulement couvert du drap, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement, ses cheveux retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi paisible, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant. Je me sentais vivre avec elle, je me sentais moi-même, entier. Comme si elle faisait partie de moi. C'est inexplicable comme sentiment. J'ai trouvé ma moitié et je veux la garder toujours. Les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Ils ne comprennent pas d'ailleurs. Hier James a dit que j'ai un sourire béat quand je la regarde Remus a ajouté que j'avais surtout un air amoureux. Mais je suis tellement bien dans ma peau depuis quelques jours. Je n'éprouve plus le besoin de draguer à tout va pour me sentir beau, il me suffit de la regarder.

Demy c'est différent. Elle a ses périodes. Il y a des moments où elle semble rayonner intérieurement, elle rit, elle m'embrasse, elle me prend la main discrètement en cours, et elle est plus belle que jamais mais il y a des moments où l'océan de ses yeux part en tempête. Elle ne veut pas m'en parler ni même admettre qu'elle ait besoin d'en parler, mais elle se serre contre moi comme si nous allions bientôt être séparés à jamais.

On a passé deux semaines à nager dans le bonheur. On était complètement hors du système, on était heureux, on était amoureux. Comme dans les films, le paradis juste avant la tempête et la descente aux enfers… je ne sais pas comment va finir notre film. Je ne demande pas une fin heureuse je ne veux pas qu'il finisse…

Notre descente aux enfers a commencé durant une nuit de janvier.

Je me suis réveillé et elle n'était pas là. Enfin elle était là mais pas dans mon lit elle était assise sur le rebord du balcon, juste en boxer et en débardeur, la fenêtre grande ouverte, tremblant de tout son corps. Je me suis levé précipitamment et j'ai fermé la fenêtre elle n'a pas réagi. J'ai effleuré sa joue : elle était glacée. J'ai commencé à flipper un peu.

-Demy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes, mais jamais elle ne pleurait, jamais. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi.

-Excuse-moi, Sirius.

-Mais… quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'excuser ?

-…

- Demy -

Tu ne comprends pas que le temps nous est compté, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et je ne veux pas que tu comprennes, je ferais tout pour que tu ne comprennes pas. Tu ne dois pas savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant ces vacances. Tu ne dois pas savoir qui est venu chez moi.

_-Il veut te voir, Demenda. Il t'attend._

_-Il peut attendre, je ne veux pas le voir._

_Mon oncle me gifle._

_-On ne fait pas attendre le seigneur des ténèbres ! On ne refuse rien au seigneur des ténèbres !_

_-Tu crois que je vais m'aplatir devant vous ? Tu crois que je vais ramper à ses pieds comme toi et le supplier de me prendre comme esclave ?_

_Il me gifle une deuxième fois. Sa rage ne vaut même pas la moitié de la mienne._

_-Tu crois que la douleur va changer quelque chose ? Tu m'as déjà fait trop mal pour ça…_

_La troisième gifle, je la sens vraiment passer. Elle me fait vaciller. J'attends la quatrième et toutes les autres, celles qu'il va m'asséner jusqu'à ce que ma volonté vacille à son tour. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de mes parents._

_-Laisse-moi seul avec ta nièce, Andrew._

_Non, pas cette voix, je ne veux pas l'entendre, elle me glace le sang… Je garde les yeux fermés pour concentrer toute ma colère et toute ma haine dans ce premier regard que je vais lui lancer. J'ouvre les yeux. La douleur me frappe aussitôt et me plie en deux. Lui a plus efficace que des gifles._

_-Je croyais que tu étais insensible à la douleur, petite Demenda, siffle-t-il._

_Il me faut quelque chose pour me raccrocher, un modèle, un exemple, vite… James Bond. Un pauvre moldu et pourtant, même sous les pires tortures, il garde toujours son air railleur et suffisant. On peut lui faire mal, mais pas le faire plier. Rassérénée, je rouvre les yeux et me raidis de défi._

_-Endoloris !_

_Je me tords de douleur sur le sol et James Bond n'est plus là. J'essaye juste de respirer, la douleur ce n'est pas le pire le pire, le plus dangereux surtout, c'est quand la douleur s'arrête et qu'on sait qu'elle va recommencer. J'essaye de rejeter la peur de toutes mes forces, de tout mon cœur et je l'entends qui ricane. Je sens une bouffée de haine et je sors ma baguette et je contre son sort._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?_

_Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est ma peur. Il sourit et je n'ai jamais vu plus effrayant que ce sourire._

_-Pour te citer, je veux que tu t'aplatisses devant moi, que tu rampes à mes pieds, que tu me supplies d'être mon esclave… Je veux marquer ta soumission dans ta chair…_

_Je veux reculer mais il attrape mon avant-bras._

_-Et j'en ai le pouvoir, petite marionnette… tu n'es que mon jouet, mon instrument, tu n'as pas de volonté et je peux te briser quand je veux, et comme tu l'as vu je peux te priver de tous ceux que tu aimes…_

_L'image de Sirius apparaît dans mon esprit. Je la chasse aussitôt mais c'est trop tard. Je vois son sourire terrible, je le sens qui s'introduit dans ma tête et je lutte en vain pour le chasser…_

_-Sirius… Black…_

- Sirius -

On est en froid. Un peu. Demy et moi. On s'est encore engueulés. Je voudrais comprendre… Je suis en colère mais j'ai envie d'elle. De la tenir dans mes bras et de la rassurer. J'ai envie d'elle, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de son odeur, de ses gémissements, de mon nom qui roule sur sa langue… J'ai envie de lui faire violemment l'amour et de lui montrer que nous deux ce n'est pas un mélodrame en trois actes, que nous deux c'est la passion, que nous deux c'est autre chose…

J'étais dans le couloir en train d'attendre que le prof arrive lorsqu'une nana s'est amenée à côté de moi. Une brune, cheveux courts, plusieurs piercings aux oreilles, maquillage prononcé sur les yeux… assez jolie.

-Salut, c'est toi Sirius Black ?

Comme si quelqu'un à Poudlard ne savait pas que c'est moi Sirius Black, quoi.

-Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Eh bien, dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, on m'a dit qu'il connaît tous les passages secrets de l'école, alors j'aurais un service à lui demander…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait en échange ?

Putain, je suis en train de la draguer. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais mon sourire de beau brun ? Parce que je suis en manque de regards tels que celui dont elle me dévore, parce que je veux que Demy soit jalouse, parce que je suis un pauvre con ?

-Eh bien, murmure la fille en se collant franchement contre moi, si tu veux des explications claires, tu peux me retrouver ce soir dans la salle sur demande et je te donnerai un avant-goût…

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et elle se tire. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et fixe le mur avec la furieuse envie de me taper la tête dessus. Peut-être que ça me remettrait les idées en place.

J'ai ruminé pendant tout le cours d'histoire de la magie – comme si on avait autre chose à y faire de toute façon. James à côté de moi m'engueulait sévère, choqué à l'idée que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité de peut-être réfléchir à l'éventualité de me rendre à ce rendez-vous. Il disait que si lui avait la chance de sortir avec Lily, jamais il ne la tromperait, et que j'étais vraiment con. Mais moi j'étais frustré, perdu et amoureux – ah bon ? – et j'en voulais à Demy et je voulais la faire réagir. C'est pour ça que le soir même je suis allé à ce rendez-vous. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin.

Je savais qu'elle se frotterait à moi, qu'elle me caresserait, qu'elle m'embrasserait. J'attendais qu'elle le fasse. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle introduirait ses doigts sous mon t-shirt, qu'elle me le retirerait doucement en caressant mon torse, qu'elle embrasserait mes abdominaux jusqu'à ma boucle de ceinture, qu'elle la déferait, que mon pantalon tomberait sur mes chevilles, qu'elle me sucerait jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Je savais pas, putain je savais pas. Je suis un con. Demy, je voulais pas.

- Demy -

Tu crois que je ne sais pas. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu tes gémissements depuis mon dortoir, tu crois que je n'ai pas senti son odeur sur toi ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir quand tu baises une autre fille dans mon dos ? C'est ça le pire finalement. Pas que tu m'aie trompée, pas que tu ne me l'avoue même pas, mais que tu ne m'estime tellement peu que tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

Tous les progrès qu'on avait faits, notre amour, ta fidélité et ma confiance, tu fous tout en l'air pour le plaisir de ta bite et de ton ego. Je redeviens une poupée de rage et de méfiance, et c'est de ta faute. On en paiera certainement tous les deux le prix.

Je marchais dans le parc, la neige crissait sous mes bottes. J'allais en cours de botanique, je ne cherchais pas les embrouilles. Seulement en arrivant aux serres je suis passée devant Sirius et sa pute.

-Demy ! m'appelle-t-il.

Je ne me retourne même pas. Si tu crois que je vais comme toi faire semblant que tout va bien…

-Demy !

Je sens sa main sur mon épaule, il me fait pivoter pour que je sois face à lui.

-On se voit ce soir ? murmure-t-il.

Ses yeux mentent, sa bouche ment. J'ai envie de pleurer je dis tout fort, aigrement :

-Tiens t'as besoin de moi ce soir ? Ta pute a ses règles ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, sa bouche s'ouvre, il veut mentir encore, il ne comprend pas que chacun de ses mensonges c'est un coup de couteau qu'il porte à son image dans mon cœur. Je hurle :

-Arrête de mentir ! Tu crois que je sais pas que tu as sauté cette petite pétasse derrière toi ? T'espérais me prendre pour une conne pendant encore combien de temps ?

Il est livide. Presque aussi blanc que la neige.

-Tu me traites pas de pétasse et tu parles pas comme ça à Sirius !

C'est la fille de joie qui vient de s'exprimer je m'exprime à mon tour et la frappe de toutes mes forces. Elle tombe par terre en criant, elle pleure, son nez pisse le sang. Je crois que je me suis cassé quelques phalanges. Sirius s'exclame enfin :

-Mais t'es folle !

Les gens qui s'étaient regroupés autour de nous se précipitent aux côtés de l'autre qui chiale dans la neige. Sirius se joint à eux, il s'agenouille, il lui prend la main, il essuie son sang. Ca me fait tellement mal, je sens mon cœur qui cogne, je sens la rage irradier mes veines comme un venin depuis mon avant-bras. Je me sens brûler vivante, je lutte pour que la haine ne prenne pas le contrôle sur la magie…

Tout devient noir.


	5. Hate That I Love You

_Hey!!! Guess what? __I got reviews!!!! _

_Et oui et oui et oui et j'voulais dire_

_Merkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Merkiiiiiiiiiiiii Merkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_A tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche_

_Et merkiiiiiiiiii_

_A ceux qui le feront…_

_Hope you'll like this chap_

_(Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo – Hate That I Love You_

_Cause what follow__s was born with this song…)_

_Désolée j'fais un miix français/anglais __today_

_Chapitre 5:_ Hate That I Love You

- Demy -

Je frappe.

-Entrez.

Et j'entre. Dumbledore est là, assis derrière son bureau. Et soudain j'ai les mains qui tremblent, je sens la marque noire qui me brûle le bras. J'entends dans ma tête une voix qui siffle « Tue-le… Tue-le… »… Le directeur sort sa baguette… Tue-le… Miss King, je vais vous remettre aux Aurors… Tue-le… Reviens Sirius… Vous irez à Azkaban… Tue-le !!!!!

Je me réveille en hurlant.

Je suis dans un lit, à l'infirmerie. Il fait grand jour. Il n'y a personne. Personne à part Sirius, assis au bout de mon lit. Il me regarde, il ne s'approche pas. Je voudrais voir ses yeux briller de larmes, je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise qu'il est désolé, qu'il m'aime. Qu'il m'engueule au moins, qu'il réagisse, qu'il me laisse me battre un peu pour ne pas le perdre. Mais il ne bouge pas, et je comprends que je l'ai déjà perdu, que je l'ai perdu quand j'ai vendu mon âme pour le sauver. Pourtant la colère, la haine peut-être, noircit ses yeux. C'est insupportable.

-Tire-toi Sirius.

Il se lève.

-T'essaye même pas de te justifier ? Peut-être que t'as pas d'excuses, pas d'arguments, peut-être que t'as capitulé sans te battre ?

-Tu ne mérites pas de le savoir. Tire-toi maintenant, tire-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille !!

Si tu savais que c'est toi la cause, l'argument, l'excuse. Il t'aurait suffi de me regarder pour le savoir. Hier, tu l'aurais compris. Aujourd'hui il est trop tard.

J'avais l'impression que tout était redevenu comme au premier jour, que j'étais étrangère parmi eux. Si les élèves n'avaient pas tout compris, seuls les professeurs et les maraudeurs connaissaient l'existence de la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras, au moins ils savaient que j'avais frappé la copine de Sirius Black, _le_ Sirius Black, le mec intouchable. Donc les filles taillaient dans mon dos, faisaient circuler des rumeurs mensongères, me lançaient des regards glacials ; mais ça s'arrêtait là, parce qu'à la vérité elles avaient les jetons.

Avec les mecs, c'était différent. Ils me considéraient soit comme le bon coup du moment en termes d'aventure d'un soir, soit comme la petite rebelle à mater. En tout cas ils s'intéressaient de près à mon cas, et plus je les jetais, plus je devenais un défi à relever.

Mais le plus dur c'était avec les maraudeurs, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de moi, et parce que je n'étais pas un défi à relever. J'étais la petite pute qui s'était servie de leur ami. James et Peter se contentaient de m'ignorer, ou de me foudroyer du regard lorsqu'il leur arrivait de me voir ; Remus semblait déçu et attristé ; mais Sirius était le pire de tous. Les commentaires cinglants, les croche-pieds dans les couloirs, les sortilèges en douce, les regards pleins de haine… il me faisait mal. Je croyais qu'il avait compris que je n'étais pas du genre à encaisser sans me défendre.

Je dus le lui faire comprendre une nouvelle fois.

On était en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis que Sirius ne me donnait plus de cours, mon niveau était lamentable. Pire que ça. On aurait pu croire que j'étais une Cracmol, si je n'avais pas réussi le matin même une brillante démonstration de métamorphose. Le professeur est déduisait donc que c'était de la mauvaise volonté.

-Miss King !! s'écria-t-il a bout de nerfs. Mais comment diable avez-vous eu vos BUSE l'année dernière ?!

-J'ai triché, lui crachai-je avec un dédain ironique.

-Cela suffit !!! Soit vous me montrez que vous savez vous battre en duel, comme vous l'avez appris pour vos BUSE, soit vous sortez immédiatement et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans ce cours !

Je me lève. Tous les regards sont sur moi, moqueurs, méprisants, haineux, expectatifs. Je sors ? Je ne peux pas. Je dois continuer ce cours et j'en ai besoin. Je prends ma baguette et je foudroie le prof de mes yeux bleu glace ; ce regard froid, impérieux, je suis sûre qu'il en tremble quand il y repense. Pédale, va.

-Ah ! Enfin un peu de coopération. Très bien, je vais vous choisir un partenaire… monsieur Black.

Il me regarde avec un sourire sadique parce qu'il sait que, pour une fois, c'est lui qui gagne. Que face au mec qui se lève avec le même sourire, je n'ai aucune chance. Il fallait qu'il le prenne lui, ça ne pouvait pas être Potter. Non, forcément Sirius, forcément le mec qui prendra le plus de plaisir à m'écraser et à m'humilier.

Il se campe en face de moi et sort sa baguette. Je le regarde, ses cheveux noirs en coup de vent, ses yeux bruns, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, sa chemise un peu ouverte… Je serre ma baguette à la briser, mes ongle s'enfoncent jusqu'au sang dans la paume de ma main.

-Allez-y monsieur Black, montrez à Miss King ce qu'est un vrai duel. Qu'elle perde sa superbe une bonne fois pour toutes.

Sirius sourit, et dieu comme je hais ce sourire. Je sais que je ne peux pas attaquer en premier, j'en suis incapable, alors j'attends qu'il attaque. J'essaye de me concentrer.

-Stupéfix !!

-Protego !

Le sortilège me frappe à peine atténué par mon bouclier et m'assomme à moitié ; je dois lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance. J'entends des rires fuser, dont celui de Sirius, je le vois relever sa baguette…

-Jambencoton !

-Protego !

Je ne sais lancer qu'un sort et c'est un sort de défense, et je ne le maîtrise pas. Je me prends son attaque de plein fouet et titube avant de tomber à genoux. Il se fout de ma gueule ; ils se foutent tous de ma gueule et je sens la colère qui monte, je sens le besoin de hurler ma haine, la rage qui brûle mes entrailles. J'essaye de me relever et Sirius d'un coup de baguette me fait retomber à genoux. Une haine qui n'est même pas la mienne m'aveugle, mes mains tremblent de rage, mon cœur brûle…

-ENDOLORIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai hurlé. Je suis debout et Sirius est par terre, contre le mur, un peu de sang sur son front. Je brûle et je tremble. Et des larmes de rage coulent de mes yeux en feu et ruissellent sur mes joues et viennent saler mes lèvres.

Il se relève doucement, il est sonné, il s'appuie contre le mur, il cherche sa baguette. Le prof pousse un cri suraigu et se précipite vers lui. A ce moment-là, Dumbledore déboule dans la salle.

-Qui a… ?!

Il me regarde, il regarde Sirius.

-Vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie, M. Black.

-Je vais bien, répond Sirius.

Tu penses, il veut me voir me faire renvoyer. A sa vue je sens encore cette haine fourmiller dans mes veines depuis mon avant-bras.

-Vous avez trois mois de retenue, miss King. Tous les samedi après-midi, dans mon bureau.

C'est tout ? Il sort en claquant la porte. Le prof lève un doigt tremblant.

-Dehors, King. Dehors.

Sirius me regarde, il regarde mes yeux rouges et les larmes qui ne cessent d'en couler. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit pleurer, et c'est sans doute la dernière. J'essuie mes joues humides d'un revers de manche, attrape mon sac et me dirige vers la porte. Juste avant d'y arriver, je me retourne :

-Vous riez plus ?! je crie d'une voix enrouée.

Tous sursautent, aucun ne répond. Personne ne veut plus engager le duel. Je sors et, à mon tour, claque la porte de toutes mes forces. Dumbledore m'attend dans le couloir, me vrille de son regard bleu.

-FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !!!!!!!!!!

Je cours jusqu'à mon dortoir, je me jette sur mon lit, et je fonds en larmes. Pour la dernière fois, je me le promets.

Je suis Demenda King. Je suis une Mangemort. Je n'en ai rien à faire des cours, je n'en ai rien à faire des autres. Je suis pleine de colère et de méfiance. Je n'ai pas de cœur.

- Sirius -

Je suis Sirius Black. Je suis un dieu du sexe. J'ai des amis et des admiratrices. Je me sers des filles, je les saute et je les vire. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'on pense de moi, je n'en ai rien faire des nanas que je jette. Je n'ai pas de cœur.

Tout le monde est aux petits soins pour moi depuis que je me suis pris un sortilège doloris dans la gueule. C'est différent maintenant la façon dont les gens considèrent Demy. Moi j'ai vu dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas elle, mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Est-ce que cette marionnette démoniaque, ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il reste d'elle finalement ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? Je fais croire que non ; au fond de moi, j'en doute.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'incident. Demy ne vient plus en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle va en retenue tout le samedi après-midi chez Dumbledore – personne ne sait ce qu'elle y fait -, quand on se croise on détourne la tête. C'est différent de la colère, de la vengeance, de la rancœur, du regret, de la haine. C'est peut-être encore de l'amour. C'est définitivement de la douleur.

Nous étions en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore nous annonça la chose.

-Chers étudiants, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Vous n'ignorez certainement pas que samedi prochain est le jour de la Saint Valentin. Nous avons débattu longuement avec les professeurs sur la manière de célébrer cet événement, et nous avons opté pour un bal.

Une rumeur excitée s'éleva d'entre les rangs.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle sorte de bal, c'est un bal masqué. Les masques magiques qui vont seront distribués cachent complètement l'identité de ceux qui les portent. A minuit, tous les masques disparaîtront. Tous les cinquième, sixième et septième années sont conviés à ce bal qui sera animé par les Bizarr'Sisters et aura lieu samedi soir prochain, de dix-neuf heures à minuit. Je vous remercie.

-Cool, me murmura James, si j'ai un masque j'aurais une chance avec Evans !

-Cool, soupirai-je. Mais tu ne la reconnaîtras pas.

Sadique, comme plan. Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu danses, avec qui tu sors. Au moins, je pourrais échapper à Angela, ma « copine » d'en ce moment.

-Bien sûr que je la reconnaîtrai, sourit James. Je n'ai pas besoin de son visage ou de sa voix pour reconnaître la femme de ma vie. Quelques mots, un sourire, ou une danse, ça suffira.

Je souris. Et dire qu'il se foutait de moi quand j'étais avec Demy. Mais j'y pense… Non, je n'y pense pas. Je lutte pour ne pas la chercher des yeux, pour ne pas laisser mes pensées s'échapper vers elle. Non. Non. Non.

En fait, ça colle bien pour la Saint Valentin, cette histoire de bal. Parce que tu peux choisir celle que tu veux, juste pour ce qu'elle est et non pour qui elle est. Durant ces quelques heures, qui elle est ne compte plus. Elle n'est personne. Elle est celle qui danse avec toi.

Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve ça merveilleux, de n'être plus personne, d'être qui l'on veut. Pas de préjugés, pas de rangs, pas de destinée, rien. Juste le cœur. Juste le cœur.

-Dégage, Black. Tu bouches le passage.

Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées – et oui, ça m'arrive de penser – et je regardai devant moi. Effectivement, je bouchais le passage. Plus précisément, j'empêchais mademoiselle King de circuler.

-Tu me jettes pas un endoloris aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ta marque des ténèbres est en panne ?

-Ta gueule !

Elle essaya de m'écarter du passage, mais le jour où je me ferais dominer par une fille n'était pas encore arrivé. Je lui attrapai le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends King, défends-toi !

Elle attrapa ma main pour essayer de se libérer ; je lui tordis le bras en arrière, juste assez pour qu'elle grimaçât de douleur.

-Défends-toi !!

Je me sentais minable de faire ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'avais ce désir de me venger de tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Son bras était à deux doigts de casser. A quoi bon ?

Je vis mon reflet dans ses yeux bleu glace. Je me vis sang-pur méprisant et hautain, et ce Sirius me dégoûta. Je lâchai Demy ; elle me gifla.

-T'es qu'un sale con.

Je la regardai descendre le couloir de son pas vif, ses cheveux noirs tressautant sur ses épaules. Demy avait le pouvoir de réveiller le plus mauvais en moi, et le meilleur. J'ignorais comment.

Le soir du bal.

J'étais avec James dans la salle commune, on n'avait pas encore mis nos masques. James, en robe de soirée digne d'un dîner avec le ministre de la magie, essayait désespérément d'aplatir ses cheveux ; il voulait faire une bonne nouvelle première impression. Pour ma part, je portais un pantalon noir droit, une chemise blanche sur mesure un peu déboutonnée au col, et une cape de soie noire attachée par un fermoir d'argent. D'après Evans, j'étais « très classe, pour une fois ».

James poussa un profond soupir en abandonnant la bataille et défroissa sa robe d'un air nerveux. Retenant un sourire, je lui tapotai l'épaule ; l'homme amoureux est attendrissant. Prenant tous deux une grande inspiration, nous mîmes nos masques et descendîmes vers la Grande Salle, vers nos secondes chances.

Le sentiment de liberté dans l'anonymat m'enivre. Rien que ce soir, je suis juste ce garçon qui regarde cette fille là-bas. Celle qui, légère, virevolte sur la piste dans les bras d'un autre – je ne peux dire qui. Celle dont les boucles noires, emportées par la danse, viennent taquiner le masque argenté. Celle dont les lèvres rouges appellent un baiser. Celle qui porte un bustier noir à lacet écarlate et une jupe noire également dont les dentelles du même rouge s'envolent au-dessus du genou. Celle qui rit aux éclats et dont les talons touchent à peine le sol tant elle s'envole.

A peine a-t-elle quitté son dernier son dernier cavalier que mes lèvres viennent effleurer sa main et que les siennes se posent sur le verre d'hydromel que je lui tends ; elle le boit d'un trait.

-Tu danses ?

Elle acquiesce, les joues rosées par l'alcool et la danse, les yeux brillants. Ses doigts s'emmêlent aux miens, sa peau est douce, son parfum enivrant. Il me semble sentir son sang battre dans ses veines tant son corps est près du mien. Elle est le désir et la tendresse, un doux péché, une divine tentation. Est-t-elle un ange déguisé en démon, ou un démon qui joue à l'ange ?

Nous dansons encore et encore. Je la regarde. Ses yeux rient et ses lèvres m'embrassent. C'est un ange qui joue au démon, c'est un ange que l'on a fait démon. Nous tournons sur la piste, mon cœur cogne contre le sien alors que nos langues se caressent. Qu'importe qui elle est réellement, pour moi elle est un ange sur Terre.

La danse finit. Elle rit et m'embrasse, je devine que c'est l'alcool qui l'enivre un peu, peut-être sont-ce aussi mes caresses sur ses épaules nues, mes murmures rauques dans ses oreilles, mes baisers passionnés contre ses lèvres. Elle est mon ange, elle est mon ange… C'est comme si je l'avais toujours su.

Nous sommes dans un couloir désert, ses mains d'agrippent à mes cheveux comme pour ne pas tomber dans le précipice où je l'entraîne. Je défais fiévreusement les lacets de son bustier en l'embrassant avec toujours plus d'ardeur et de passion. Ses doigts s'attaquent aux boutons de ma chemise et elle ne peut retenir un long gémissement lorsque mes lèvres s'assaillent ses mamelons durcis en retour. Je souris, remonte une de mes mains le long de sa cuisse alors que l'autre hésite dans le bas de son dos. Mes doigts passent finalement la dentelle de sa lingerie, viennent caresser son intimité ; son souffle se coupe.

-T'es tellement humide…

Ma voix est à peu près trois fois plus grave que d'ordinaire, à cause de l'excitation. Elle renverse sa tête en arrière et se cambre contre mon corps lorsque j'introduis deux doigts en elle. De mon autre main, j'enroule sa jambe autour de ma hanche pour coller encore plus nos deux corps en flammes. Elle cherche son souffle, je l'embrasse pour le lui voler. Mon pouce effleure son clitoris et elle enfonce ses ongles dans mes épaules, et ses seins se frottent contre ma poitrine et me rendent encore plus dur. Je commence un mouvement de va-et-vient parce que je veux voir mon ange monter au septième ciel devant moi, contre moi, en moi. Elle l'atteint en gémissant mon nom. Sur le coup, je ne relève pas.

Elle remet son bustier, je boutonne ma chemise, elle ordonne ses cheveux. Elle vacille sur ses talons hauts, je la prends dans mes bras, elle lève le regard vers moi ; son masque a disparu.

Ses grands yeux bleus me regardent, j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste cet ange dans mes bras pour toujours, mais je recule et elle recule.

-Demy…

Mon ange aux couleurs de l'enfer laisse une larme rouler sur sa joue. On ne peut vivre masqué pour toujours… Pourquoi ce monde a-t-il fait de mon ange un démon ? Je lis tant de douleur dans ses yeux. Elle veut s'enfuir ; je la retiens. Il y a encore cette légèreté dans ses mouvements. J'essuie la larme sur sa joue, je ne me sens pas la force de la haïr, pas maintenant.

-Je voudrais tant ne pas t'aimer… murmure-t-elle.

Elle m'échappe et mon ange s'évanouit dans le noir.

_Pfffiou… fini ! _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez _

_Parce que sur la fin j'ai un peu changé le ton de la fic_

_Mais ça me paraissait nécessaire pour faire évoluer l'histoire_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

_Review, review !!!_

_Thanks_

_ 3_


	6. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

Il était une fois…

Chapitre 6: _Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word_

- Demy -

Je m'appuie sur les créneaux de la tour d'astronomie, les jambes flageolantes. Des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux, mes mains tremblent, je sens sur mes lèvres le goût de mon propre sang qui s'écoule de mon nez.

Peu à peu le groupe d'adolescents drapés de nuit qui me fait face se calme, leur peur se transforme en haine. Une Mangemort oui, mais seule contre vingt quand même… Johnny et la brune sortent leurs baguettes, bientôt imités par d'autres. Menaçants, ils se resserrent autour de moi, les créneaux me coupent toute retraite. Que quelqu'un vienne, n'importe qui…

Je grimpe sur les créneaux pour échapper à la brune qui se rapproche dangereusement. Surtout ne pas regarder en bas je sais qu'au moindre déséquilibre je suis morte.

-Qui nous en voudra de tuer une Mangemort ?

-Le seigneur des ténèbres t'en voudra certainement.

Ma voix, plus aigüe que d'habitude, tremble. Je joue ma dernière carte. La brune hésite. Pas le blond.

-Dans ce cas on ne te tue pas, King. On te fait juste très mal.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me pousse un peu. Pas très fort, juste assez pour que je vacille, que je perde l'équilibre, que je penche en arrière… Mes entrailles se liquéfient et je pousse un cri suraigu alors que je m'envole dans le vide. Mon corps tourbillonne à toute vitesse entre ciel et terre, seulement suivi dans sa chute interminable par mon hurlement de terreur.

-Impedimenta !

Le sortilège que lance Johnny au dernier moment ralentit suffisamment ma chute pour qu'elle ne me soit pas fatale. Je m'écrase à terre et le cri meurt dans ma gorge mon front frappe le sol gelé avec une telle violence que je perds aussitôt connaissance. Black out.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Ma vision est floue, je n'arrive pas à faire la mise au point. Le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche me donne la nausée, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne est fendu en deux tant la douleur est insupportable, que mes poumons sont écrasés tant chaque inspiration est une torture. J'essaye de me lever, mes jambes tremblent, j'ai le vertige…

L'épouvantable noirceur de la nuit m'enveloppe et je dois lutter contre la panique, la douleur, le vertige, les larmes, dont les messages nerveux menacent de déconnecter mon cerveau à tout instant. Je me traîne jusqu'aux portes, jusqu'aux escaliers, jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. J'ai seulement assez de force pour murmurer le mot de passe… elle ne se réveille pas. Elle ne se réveille pas ! L'impuissance me tord les entrailles, un sanglot nerveux secoue mes épaules et je me laisse glisser sur les dalles glacées. J'essaye de crier mais ma vision se brouille, je n'ai pas la force… Je sens le sang couler lentement de mon front sur ma joue, tomber goutte à goutte sur le col de ma chemise. Il me reste juste assez de conscience pour réaliser que si personne ne vient mes veines se seront épuisées demain l'adrénaline me fait trembler. Je commence à sombrer…

-Oh putain mais qu'est-ce que…

Malgré ma vision trouble, je reconnais le garçon qui se tient horrifié devant moi.

-James… parviens-je à murmurer.

-Oh merde, oh merde ! s'affole-t-il.

Il donne précipitamment le mot de mot à la grosse dame, réveillée par ses jurons, et me soulève dans ses bras avec une prévenance dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable cela n'empêche pas un violent élancement de douleur de me transpercer. Je gémis et serre sa chemise de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'évanouir ; il me dépose sur le canapé de la salle commune. J'ai des sueurs froides, des formes sombres dansent devant mes yeux…

-James… je murmure, consciente que la douleur me fait délirer, James, je veux Sirius…

-Calme-toi, je vais le chercher…

-Je veux Sirius, je veux Sirius…

-Calme-toi bordel ! panique-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux. Je perds pied…

Je me sens soulevée dans d'autres bras, je sens un cœur qui bat rapidement, je sens son parfum…

-Sirius, je répète sans le voir tant la terre entière tourbillonne devant mes pupilles et tant cette cécité me panique.

Il court, j'ai froid, j'ai à peine la force de m'accrocher à sa nuque, de souffler des mots incohérents…

-Tais-toi Demy, tu t'épuises, tais-toi, me supplie-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour formuler une phrase normale :

-Il t'aurait tué Sirius… je suis désolée… il t'aurait tué si je n'avais pas…

Je m'évanouis.

- Sirius -

-Monsieur Black, regardez-moi.

Je gardai la tête baissée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me vît pleurer.

-Regardez-moi, Sirius.

Je croise son regard bleu et un sanglot incontrôlé secoue mes épaules.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Comment je me sens ? Je voudrais tellement pouvoir dire que je suis désolé. Oui je me sens mal, dévasté, angoissé… mais pas désolé. Je voudrais pouvoir me jeter sur Demy et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et lui disant que je regrette et que j'ai été un salaud… mais je suis trop fier. Et cette putain de fierté me donne la nausée.

-Mal.

Je me dégoûte moi-même.

-Écoutez Sirius, mettons un peu les sentiments de côté, dit-il doucement mais fermement. Demenda a besoin d'aide, elle le dénie totalement parce que comme vous elle est bien trop fière, mais elle a désespérément besoin d'aide.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-Non, écoutez-moi. C'est de vous qu'elle a besoin. Et ce n'est pas une suggestion que je vous fais là, et ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec votre vie privée, non c'est une requête. Vous devez sauver le bon qu'il reste en elle avant qu'elle ne soit plus que le pantin de Lord Voldemort.

Je restai assis en silence pendant un moment, essayant de coordonner les faits dans ma tête. Enfin je regardai mon professeur, désemparé :

-Mais comment… questionnai-je, sans terminer ma phrase.

-C'est à vous de trouver le moyen, Sirius. Après tout, vous connaissez Demy mieux que moi.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques instants, puis lui demandai soudain :

-Monsieur… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Demy pendant ses trois mois de retenue ?

-De la défense contre les forces du mal, répondit-il.

Il me congédia d'un sourire. Tandis que je descendais l'escalier de pierre puis montai ceux de bois pour me rendre à l'infirmerie, je me disais que Dumbledore ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de la mission qu'il venait de me confier.

La moitié des lits de l'infirmerie étaient occupés. Des gens enrhumés, des bras cassés du cours de vol de première année, des spé-potions dont les expériences avaient mal tourné, des boutonneux désespérés… toutes les filles me suivirent du regard alors que je traversai la salle vers le seul lit dont l'occupante n'avait pas de visiteurs.

Demy dormait ou du moins elle faisait semblant. Son visage, même couverts de bleus et de bandages, était magnifique. Elle avait sur le front la petite ride soucieuse d'un sommeil agité, et dans sa respiration l'irrégularité de la douleur. Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque, en sang, blottie contre mon torse, elle s'agrippait à mon cou en tremblant, elle m'avait semblée si proche, si facile à aimer. A présent elle paraissait loin de moi à nouveau, cloîtrée dans une prison de douleur et de colère.

Je lui caressai la joue elle ne bougea pas. Sans savoir si elle dormait vraiment ou non, je voulus lui dire que j'étais désolé. Les mots ne franchirent pas mes lèvres et, trop lâche, je ne pus que la regarder tellement intensément que ça devait la brûler. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de pleurer, de m'enfuir en courant. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai très fort elle était glacée. Je ressentis une bouffée de haine pour les lâches qui lui avaient fait ça.

Fait quoi ? On ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Demy avait les poumons écrasés, trois côtes brisées et plusieurs autres fêlées, et un grave traumatisme crânien. C'était une chance qu'elle ait survécu James serait rentré une heure plus tard, il l'aurait trouvée morte.

Sans savoir vraiment ce que je faisais, je fis lentement glisser le drap le long de son bras, sans lui lâcher la main. La marque des ténèbres était là, noire sur la peau blanche, menaçante. Ce n'était tellement pas Demy, cette marque noire, cette soumission, cette facilité du mal… mais est-ce que je savais vraiment qui était Demy ? « Il t'aurait tué, Sirius… » Qui m'aurait tué, son oncle ? Voldemort ? Et pourquoi ? Il m'aurait tué si quoi ?

Face à toutes ces questions, je décidai qu'il était temps que je sache exactement ce qui s'était passé au manoir des King pendant les vacances.

Demy arriva le surlendemain en cours de potions et alla s'installer au fond de la salle comme si de rien n'était.

-Miss King, retournez immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'une voix inquiète.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était ferme mais la pâleur de son visage et la précaution avec laquelle elle se mouvait la trahissaient. Cependant elle continua à fixer le prof, attendant qu'il réitère son ordre, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Le défi, toujours le défi. Elle venait de se faire tabasser et son attitude criait de venir la frapper encore. Elle m'énervait mais en même temps j'avais peur pour elle.

Pendant tout le cours, j'essayai de croiser son regard, de savoir si elle était réveillée à l'infirmerie, de savoir si c'était juste le délire cette nuit-là, de savoir mais elle évita soigneusement de me regarder.

- Demy -

Une nuit noire et glaciale s'était emparée de Pré-au-lard. A travers la vitre de la Tête de Sanglier, je fixai le croissant de lune qui éclairait le ciel d'encre de sa lumière bleutée. Je bus une autre gorgée de whisky pur feu et aperçut le barman qui me regardait suspicieusement en essuyant un verre avec un torchon crasseux. Le bar était vide, à part moi. J'aurais dû être à Poudlard, dans mon dortoir, dans mon lit. Mais la nuit avait été froide et longue.

Je vidai mon shooter d'un trait et me levai en essayant d'ignorer les élancements de douleur qui me traversaient le corps indéniablement, Evan Rosier maîtrisait mieux que moi le sortilège Doloris. Je déposai un gallion sur ma table et sortit du bar, serrée dans ma cape. Sans l'alcool brûlant qui courait dans mes veines, je ne serais jamais arrivée jusqu'au château.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle commune, l'alcool avait fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et l'avait embrumé. Je regardais fixement devant moi, me dirigeant d'un pas titubant vers les escaliers de mon dortoir qui valsaient avec les murs. J'aurais voulu m'endormir et me réveiller en découvrant que tout était faux. Que je n'avais pas de marque noire tatouée sur le bras, que mon oncle n'était pas le disciple de Voldemort, que mes parents étaient en vie, qu'Alex était en vie.

-Demy ?

Ah, et aussi que je n'avais jamais rencontré Sirius Black.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ma tête tournait, j'avais besoin de m'asseoir. La lueur du feu dansait dans son âtre. Je m'effondrai aux côtés de Black sur le canapé. J'avais encore envie de boire. De sourire. De boire jusqu'au black out complet, jusqu'à oublier mon propre nom, jusqu'à me perdre dans la perdition, jusqu'à l'orgasme…

-Tu sens l'alcool, dit Black.

J'avais les yeux fermés. Impossible de les ouvrir. Sa voix résonnait dans mon crâne en trois notes lancinantes qui tournaient toujours à me donner la nausée. Il m'attrapa le bras et je grimaçai de douleur.

-T'as mal ?

-Rosier m'a lancé un sortilège Doloris mais ça fait pas trop mal.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Rosier ? Cette nuit ? Mais pourquoi…

-Crie pas… murmurai-je.

A cause de l'alcool je n'avais pas mal. A cause de l'alcool je parlais à Black, à Sirius… A cause de l'alcool, je lui disais ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

-Voldemort va te tuer si je ne remplis pas ma mission, murmurai-je rêveusement.

Je me serrai contre lui et sentis ses muscles se tendre.

-Tu sens bon, soupirai-je en un murmure à peine audible. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort te tue. Je ne serai pas assez forte sans toi.

Soudain Sirius me repoussa violemment et j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois depuis dix minutes. La lumière fit monter les larmes et m'assomma à moitié et je tombai du canapé.

-Il veut nous tuer tous les deux ! cria Sirius.

Me voyant par terre, il se calma.

-Il faut qu'on se batte ! me dit-il.

-Je suis fatiguée, répondis-je, les paupières à nouveau closes. Je voudrais rester là et mourir. Tu n'es jamais là… tu ne me vois pas. Je suis fatiguée de te haïr. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir mal. Je suis fatiguée d'être seule…

Jamais je ne lui avais parlé ainsi. J'étais étendue sur le sol, les yeux fermés, ma voix calme, éthérée, dénuée de toute colère. Je ne voyais pas son visage penché au-dessus du mien, je ne voyais pas ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que pour la première fois je lui ouvrais mon cœur.

-J'aurais la force si tu te battais avec moi… je n'aurais pas peur si tu étais là pour me rattraper, mais tu n'es jamais là… je ne peux plus supporter ça toute seule, j'ai mal et tu n'es jamais…

Ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes m'interrompirent. Elles étaient salées de larmes, les miennes amères d'alcool. Elles étaient douces. Elles s'enfuirent presque immédiatement.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'ouvris les yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu être sobre, pour voir ses yeux briller, pour me rappeler chacun de ses mots, pour sentir mon cœur s'affoler un peu. Sirius était à genoux à côté de moi, ses cheveux tombant misérablement sur son visage trempé de larmes. Il pleurait pour deux. Il me caressa la joue.

-Je vais me montrer à la hauteur de ton sacrifice. Je te le promets.

Je restai allongée sur le sol dur, respirant lentement, mon regard embrumé perdu dans le sien. Si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de l'alcool, j'aurais pu y voir du soulagement, du remords, encore un peu de culpabilité, et surtout la détermination d'accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore avant que j'accomplisse celle que m'avait assignée Voldemort.

_A suivre._


	7. Wild World

Il étaitunefois…

Chapitre 7: _Won't Go Home Without You_

- Sirius -

Demy King n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Elle met des jupes trop courtes, des décolletés trop profonds, des talons trop hauts ; mais ce n'est pas pour draguer, c'est pour provoquer. Ses yeux sont trop grands, ses lèvres trop fines, ses cheveux trop noirs, ses ongles trop courts, ses seins trop petits ; mais chez elle c'est magnifique. Elle est l'allégorie de la douleur, de la colère, de l'indiscipline, de l'indépendance, de la rébellion, du désir. Elle est comme la rose du Petit Prince, rouge et impétueuse, brandissant fièrement ses épines devant l'adversité, tellement inconsciente de sa fragilité. Elle n'est pas gentille, elle n'est pas condescendante, elle n'est pas altruiste, elle n'est pas brillante, elle n'est pas drôle, elle n'est pas raisonnable. Je l'aime comme un fou.

-Vous êtes re-ensemble ? Avec Demy ?

C'est James qui a posé cette question. Étrangement, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Ça dépend de ce qu'il appelle « être ensemble ».

-Probablement.

Mon meilleur ami fronça les sourcils, irrité par mon apparente distance.

-Quoi, probablement ? Ça veut rien dire, ça ! Et puis c'est quoi ce regard ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, merde !

J'allais répondre lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la mienne et une voix chuchota à mon oreille :

-Johnny et ta brune sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je crois qu'ils vont être renvoyés.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille. J'avais eu tellement de mal à lui faire avouer les noms de ceux qui l'avaient attaquée – elle n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé -, que c'était déjà une petite victoire sur nos ennemis. _Nos_ ennemis. Je lui avais promis de combattre avec elle. Si c'était ça être ensemble, la soutenir, l'aimer, la protéger, alors bien sûr que nous étions ensemble. Si c'était pouvoir la mettre dans mon lit quand je voulais, alors nous n'étions pas ensemble.

James, Remus et Peter la regardaient d'un air soupçonneux. C'est normal, ils voulaient me protéger. Mais j'étais allé bien trop loin pour être encore en sécurité. J'ai senti qu'elle allait s'énerver alors je suis intervenu :

-Les mecs, vous nous laissez une minute ?

Ils acquiescèrent à contrecœur et nous laissèrent seuls dans le dortoir. Demy enleva sa main de la mienne et alla s'allonger sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, sourcils froncés.

-C'est normal qu'ils te fassent pas confiance… commençai-je en m'appuyant au baldaquin. T'es tellement secrète.

Elle se redresse et me lance, agressive :

-Ah, parce que tu crois que si je leur montre la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras ils me feront plus confiance ?!

-Mais merde, tu sais bien que c'est pas c'que j'veux dire, mais si tu leur montrait…

-Leur montrer quoi, Sirius ?! hurle-t-elle.

Elle déboutonne sa chemise à toute vitesse et l'arrache à son corps, dévoilant son torse pâle et son soutien-gorge blanc. Elle descend du lit et vient se planter devant moi.

-Leur montrer quoi ? La marque de Voldemort ? Non, alors quoi ? Mes cicatrices ? Tu préfères celles de Rosier ou celles de mon oncle ?!

-Arrête !!

Je la prends par les épaules et la plaque brutalement contre le baldaquin. J'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes, ma langue s'insinue violemment dans sa bouche. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes.

-Je déteste ces marques. Je veux pas que tu leur montres. Ce que je veux que tu leur montres, c'est que tu te bats contre Voldemort, et Rosier, et ton oncle. Que tu te bats pour nous.

-J'ai rien à leur prouver.

-Alors prouve-le moi, fais-le pour moi. Dis-moi que tu te bats pour nous.

Elle baissa les yeux. Je relevai doucement son menton.

-J'en ai besoin, Demy.

Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur ma nuque lorsque nos langues s'effleurèrent. Je me sentis fondre, tomber, je me raccrochai au baldaquin. La sensation de nos deux corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre nous arracha à tous deux un gémissement d'extase. Sa bouche bougeait contre la mienne et j'avais l'impression que ma vie s'était arrêtée à cet instant, que plus rien ne comptait pourvu que Demy restât dans mes bras. Notre baiser était doux et triste, empreint de désespoir et de passion, nous nous accrochions l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber dans le précipice.

-S'il te plaît, dis-je tout bas pour que ma voix ne se brise pas, dis-moi que notre « nous » existe encore…

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, je respire le parfum de ses cheveux mêlé à celui de sa peau, un parfum un peu acide, enivrant, qui me fait tourner la tête et dont je voudrais remplir mes poumons tout entiers. Elle embrasse le coin de mes lèvres, m'attire vers mon lit. Je n'ai que la force de la serrer contre moi, de m'enivrer de son odeur, de l'aimer à perdre la raison.

C'est le courant d'air sur mon corps nu qui me réveille. J'allume la lumière, sans faire de bruit parce que je n'ai pas besoin de regarder le réveil pour savoir qu'on est au milieu de la nuit.

-Je veux pas que tu y ailles, dis-je dans le noir.

La voix de Demy me répond, proche :

-Tu sais que ce sera pire si je n'y vais pas.

Je me lève, toujours nu comme un vers, je m'approche d'elle.

-Alors je viens.

-Non !

La panique a pointé dans sa voix.

-Il va te tuer si tu viens, il saura tout, il voudra te tuer…

-J'm'en fous, je nous défendrai. Je veux pas que tu sois blessée, que tu souffres, je ne veux pas d'autres marques sur ta peau.

-Ça ne sert à rien ! Sirius, je t'en prie, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant… Laisse-moi y aller. Pour nous. Laisse-moi me battre pour nous.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-C'est pas une bataille, c'est un sacrifice…

-Un jour on pourra riposter, un jour on aura les armes…

Elle m'échappe, disparaît. Je frissonne dans le courant d'air. Les yeux de James me fixent dans le noir, brillant comme ceux d'un chat.

-Appel de Mangemort… je murmure à son intention.

L'impuissance va m'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit. Mais je sais que Demy ne sera pas de retour avant l'aube, et l'attente est la seule chose à faire.

- Demy -

J'ai pensé à me suicider. Hier soir. Lorsque la douleur m'avait fait perdre l'esprit, lorsque je ne me sentais plus que l'instrument du mal. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen de se battre. Mais j'avais dit à Sirius que je me battrais pour nous, alors je n'ai rien fait. J'ai rampé sur le sol de Pré-au-Lard, aux pieds d'Evan Rosier et sous ses ricanements. J'ai claudiqué jusqu'au château et j'ai dû éviter les filles de mon dortoir en entrant dans la salle de bain. Les yeux de Sirius étaient rongés par l'inquiétude lorsque je l'ai rejoint dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai rien pu avaler, je n'ai pas pu le consoler, parce que je savais que je ne supporterai plus ça très longtemps. Or, le seul moyen d'arrêter les rendez-vous avec Rosier, c'était d'accomplir ma mission. La mission que Lord Voldemort m'avait confiée.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers nous, comme toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Elle tenait un long parchemin dans ses mains.

-En tant que directrice de votre maison, annonça-t-elle, je vais vous annoncer si vous êtes acceptés en septième année ou si vous êtes recalés. Un frisson parcourut la table.

-Bardem John : recalé en potions et en métamorphose. Vous allez devoir repiquer John, désolée. Bardem Julie : acceptée. Black Sirius : accepté.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius.

-Bisbee Amanda : acceptée. Doo Fanny : acceptée. Dory Paul: accepté. Evans Lily : acceptée.

La liste s'étira infiniment jusqu'à :

-Kanders Edward : accepté. King Demenda : recalée en défense contre les forces du mal.

Je poussai un gros soupir et baissai les yeux.

-Cependant, ajouta McGonagall, votre professeur part en retraite et le nouveau titulaire, le professeur Quantus, a accepté de vous prendre dans son cours de septième année si vous rattrapiez votre retard pendant les vacances.

Sirius sauta de joie :

-C'est génial !! Je vais te donner des cours et tout ira bien !

Il m'embrassa tendrement et McGo eut presque un sourire alors qu'elle corrigeait sa liste.

-Très bien, donc Miss King : acceptée. Kreutzer William : recalé dans toutes les matières. J'espère que vous avez d'autres projets monsieur Kreutzer. Lupin Remus : accepté.

Le visage de Remus s'éclaira et ses amis lui envoyèrent des bourrades dans les épaules.

- De Nemours Orion : accepté. Ontario Camille : recalée en histoire de la magie. Pettigrew Peter : accepté de justesse. Peter, faites attention l'année prochaine. Pettyfer Alex : recalé en potions. Potter James : accepté.

Les maraudeurs s'échangèrent des bourrades amicales en riant. Ils passaient en septième année, ils étaient en vacances. Sirius me serra fort dans ses bras.

Il est très tôt et pourtant des rais de lumière illuminent déjà l'horizon. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je laisse l'air tiède de l'aube caresser ma peau à travers le fin tissu de ma chemise de nuit. Je sais que dans quelques heures je fais ma valise et je transplane pour le manoir des King pour deux mois à passer entre mon oncle et le seigneur des ténèbres. Je fixe le soleil levant, qui annonce une belle journée et qui me donne envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

-Je t'interdis d'y aller.

-On a déjà eu cette discussion, je réponds sans même tourner la tête.

Si je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mon angoisse, c'est raté. J'ai la gorge tellement nouée que je peux à peine parler et mon cœur cogne à réveiller tout le dortoir.

-Si tu crois que je vais laisser tu-sais-qui te torturer pendant deux mois…

J'ouvre la bouche, je voudrais lui expliquer pour la millionième fois que s'il vient avec moi au manoir, Voldy va se servir de sa vie pour me faire chanter, que c'est lui offrir un moyen de pression gratis puisque de toutes façons il ne pourra pas me protéger ; mais je ne peux exhaler qu'un souffle tremblant et détourner le regard.

-J'ai peur…

Je ne peux plus mentir à Sirius. Je ne peux plus faire comme si tout allait bien, parce que tout va tellement mal. J'ai peur de le perdre, peur de ne pas survivre à l'été, peur de ne plus trouver la force de me battre, peur de devenir un pantin maléfique et un instrument de mort. Avant Sirius, la rage m'aurait maintenue en vie ; mais il a brisé mes défenses et maintenant je n'ai plus de colère pour remplacer la peur. Et je ne sais pas si son amour peut me protéger aussi bien que ma rage le faisait avant. Je me sens faible, nue, désarmée. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse me redonner de la force lorsqu'il se tient à mes côtés.

Sirius me fait pivoter et insère son corps entre mes cuisses entrouvertes ; ses mains viennent effleurer mes hanches à travers ma chemise de nuit. Je me sens en sécurité.

-On va survivre à cet été. Tous les deux, ensemble. Je te jure que dans deux mois on s'assiéra ici même et qu'on regardera le soleil se lever comme aujourd'hui.

Je ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres se déposent sur ma bouche, ses mains se pressent de chaque côté de mon visage ; je m'abandonne à lui.

Sirius ne pourra plus jamais bouger ses doigts tant je les serre fort. Mais il ne m'en voudra pas, je sais que lui non plus n'en mène pas large devant les sept tours du manoir des King qui se dresse jusqu'aux nuages.

-Des tours qui montent jusqu'au ciel ? murmure-t-il.

-Ma chambre est tout en haut de la septième, comme dans les contes de fées.

Je devine son sourire aguicheur lorsqu'il me souffle dans l'oreille :

-J'ai hâte de t'emmener au septième ciel alors…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir lorsque des images de Sirius me faisant l'amour dans ma chambre – la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour – défilent devant mes yeux. Mais notre rêvasserie est interrompue par une voix grave.

-Demenda.

Mon oncle se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant les portes de son manoir ; son regard est plus sombre et menaçant que jamais lorsqu'il se pose sur Sirius.

_Ah non ne me lynchez pas chers lecteurs je sais que ce chapitre est court et frustrant…_

_Dans le prochain il se passera quelque chose, promis !_

_(C'est la faute du bac)_

_Bon au fait la chanson de ce chapitre est de Maroon 5._

_Voilà chers lecteurs, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures en direct du manoir des King !!_


	8. Far More

Il était une fois…

_Je suis revenue !!!  
__Au terme d'une longue et fructueuse absence  
__(Car oui, il se passe quelque chose dans ce chapitre)  
__J'ai écris le chapitre 8 !!!  
__(J'entends déjà les hourras^^)  
__Bon, ok, mille excuses pour mon retard.  
__Mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas, cher lecteur…  
__En attendant, la chanson de ce chapitre est de The __Honorary__Title  
__Je te conseille vivement de l'écouter  
__En te plongeant au cœur du manoir des King…_

Chapitre 8: _Far More_

- Demy -

_-Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort, esclave… Endoloris !  
__  
Je n'ai même plus la force de hurler, seulement de me prostrer un peu plus sur le sol, de m'étrangler avec mes larmes, de suffoquer, d'implorer de mon regard brouillé la silhouette de mon oncle, de prier pour que la douleur cesse...  
__Et soudain, je ne sens plus rien. Le brouillard sanglant dans mon cerveau se dissipe lentement et je prends peu à conscience des larmes brûlantes qui inondent mon visage, du sol glacé sur lequel mon corps est recroquevillé, du silence horrible qui a envahit la pièce. Chaque respiration, chaque mouvement m'est une torture, mais je lève doucement la tête vers le seigneur des ténèbres devant moi._

-Tu vas accomplir la tâche que Lord Voldemort t'as confiée, ou tu regarderas mourir tous les êtres qui te sont le plus chers.

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je retins un sanglot._

_-Tu vas me servir, Demenda, ou je torturerai et abattrai Sirius Black sous tes yeux._

_Je me lève lentement, tous mes membres hurlent leur désapprobation, je fixe ses iris rouges. Je baisse mes yeux que les larmes brulent, il me croit vaincue… je crache à ses pieds._

_-Crucio !_

_Je retombe par terre, éclaboussant le sol de mon sang…_

-Demy, Demy, réveille-toi !!

_Je retourne un peu plus en arrière. J'ai à peine onze ans, mes parents viennent de mourir en mission, mon oncle me fait peur…_

_-Demenda ! Sors de ce putain de placard !!_

_Je me recroqueville encore et retiens ma respiration, espérant qu'il va penser que je ne suis pas là. Mais les larmes coulent sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les retenir, et je renifle._

_-J'te jure que tu vas regretter chaque minute que t'as passée dans ce placard, gamine ! Sors tout de suite !!_

_Il me fait tellement peur, sa grosse voix, ses grandes mains… Je me terre le plus loin possible de la porte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de couiner de terreur lorsqu'il l'enfonce d'un coup d'épaule. Il m'attrape le bras et le brise d'un seul coup. Je hurle alors qu'il me tire hors de ma cachette…_

-Demyyy !!

Je me réveille en sursaut. Sirius me tient par les épaules et je devine qu'il m'a délicatement secouée de toutes ses forces pour me réveiller. Il est tout pâle. Je suis en sueur, je crois même que mes mains tremblent. Je vois les murs de ma chambre d'enfant derrière Sirius, leur pierre blanche et froide, et le placard où j'ai passé tant d'heures à me cacher. Je ferme les yeux et enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Sirius pour ne plus les voir, j'essaye de respirer doucement pour sortir de ma tête toutes les images de violence qui y défilent en accéléré, comme si ma vie était une pauvre bande annonce de film d'horreur.

-J'ai eu une idée cette nuit, dit Sirius. On va faire croire à ton copain Voldy que je veux devenir un bâtard de Mangemort moi aussi, comme mon frère.

-Super idée, je réponds avec toute l'ironie dont je suis capable.

-Mais oui ! s'énerve-t-il. Comme ça, ça me protège, et moi je peux te protéger !

Le mot protéger sonne doucement à mes oreilles. Protéger. Brandir un frêle bouclier de verre face aux tempêtes que l'enfer déchaîne. Pas une chance de vaincre mais de tenir, pas de vivre mais de survivre, s'éroder un peu plus lentement, s'anesthésier et durer. Autrefois j'aurais dit non à une demi-vie, ma colère l'aurait rejetée. Aujourd'hui j'aime et j'ai peur de perdre ce qu'avant je n'avais pas. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la force de rejeter Sirius alors je me contente de faire glisser mes doigts le long de son bras.

-Tu le laisserais marquer ta chair pour me protéger ? Tu vendrais ton âme ?

Il acquiesce sans même peser le poids de mes mots. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est sur le point de réduire son âme à l'esclavage, de se marquer à jamais…

-J'peux pas te laisser faire ça pour moi.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ta permission ?

Au même moment, une voie résonna dans la chambre, comme sortant des murs.

-Le dîner sera servi dans dix minutes, Demanda. Préparez-vous, toi et ton ami.

- Sirius -

J'avais mis ma robe de soirée spéciale « dîner de Sang-Purs qui pètent plus haut que leur cul » que Demy m'avait forcée à prendre et que je haïssais cordialement ; mais je voulais faire bonne impression. Je voulais faire celui qui veut en mettre plein la vue à Andrew King ; je voulais faire celui qui veut devenir un Mangemort.  
Son père et moi étions déjà assis à table lorsqu'elle arriva, trop comme d'habitude : trop tard, regard trop froid, lèvres trop rouges, trop mince dans sa robe noire trop courte, trop frêle dans l'architecture de la salle à manger sombre et taillée à l'échelle d'un titan. On aurait dit une sirène perdue vingt mille lieues sous l'enfer.  
Elle s'assit et me prit la main.  
Le dîner se déroula un silence des plus glacials, durant lesquels je m'employais à faire du pied à Demy ou à détailler son oncle. Je constatai, non sans en ressentir un malaise, qu'il ressemblait à Demy notoirement dans sa science de l'excès. Son visage était mince et émacié, ses cheveux sans doute blonds coupés très courts, ses deux immenses yeux bleu glace enfoncés dans leurs orbites ; le nez droit, le port droit, le regard droit. Il semblait serrer doucement et puissamment ses couverts, comme s'il avait voulu les étrangler silencieusement ; à la manière dont ses jointures saillaient, sa poigne aurait brisé une nuque. Il faisait peur. Une menace semblait planer dans chacun des gestes puissants et calculés qu'il faisait. Il me faisait peur. Il faisait peur à Demy, qui avait l'air d'éviter de regarder ses mains. Je crois qu'il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

-Je voudrais te parler, Demenda. Si monsieur Black voulait bien nous accorder quelques instants…

Sa voix hérissa les poils sur ma nuque ; éthérée, trop douce et tellement terrifiante, cette voix qui vous glace le sang et vous réveille en sursaut quand vous l'entendez dans vos cauchemars.  
Je me levai.

-Monsieur, si vous allez parler du seigneur des ténèbres, alors je veux venir en parler aussi. Je veux participer.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans le mien et je me sentis transpercé ; cependant il n'usa pas de legilimencie et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, jeune homme ?

Je sentis les ongles de Demy s'enfoncer dans la paume de ma main mais je répondis :

-Je veux servir le seigneur des ténèbres, comme Demenda et comme vous.

Le rire qui à cet instant éclata dans la salle à manger me glaça jusqu'aux os. Andrew King essuya une larme de rire qui avait perlé au coin de sa paupière et, de son regard redevenu dur, me congédia silencieusement. Lorsque la titanesque porte de bois se referma derrière moi, je sus que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'écouter au travers ; alors je remontai attendre Demy dans sa chambre en réalisant un peu plus, à chaque étage que je gravissais, que je venais d'offrir mon âme au diable.

- Demy -

Mon oncle se dressait devant moi avec un sourire terrifiant ; il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu t'y es enfin résolue.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-J'en avais assez d'avoir mal.

Ma voix était froide et sèche, mon visage fermé, illisible – comme mon âme. Par nécessité ou par don naturel, j'avais toujours su fermer mon esprit à la legilimencie de mon oncle.

-Ce garçon a l'air complètement fou de toi, tu as choisi une proie facile.

Un sourire moqueur étira le coin de mes lèvres. Mon oncle continua :

-Mais Sirius Black ? Ses parents sont déjà des Mangemorts, de quelle utilité peut-il nous être ? Le seigneur des ténèbres t'avait ordonné de recruter parmi les enfants des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi nous aurions des espions…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorquai-je. Black est le meilleur ami de James _Potter_, presque son frère. Et de Lupin, et de Pettigrew. Il est super populaire, il connaît à peu près tous les enfants des membres de l'Ordre. Non seulement il peut être un espion mais c'est un moyen hors-pair de recrutement ; si Black devient un Mangemort, tout Poudlard va suivre dans le mois.

L'ambition enflamma les prunelles de mon oncle, l'espoir aussi, le cruel espoir d'avoir bientôt à ses pieds toute une nouvelle génération de sorciers.

- Sirius -

On aurait dit un mauvais rêve, un horrible cauchemar dans lequel je m'enfonçai un peu plus à mesure que Demy et moi nous nous approchions de la pièce où, je le savais, Voldemort attendait mon âme. Je doutai soudain de notre plan, de mon plan ; la main de Demy était glacée dans la mienne et l'angoisse me nouait les entrailles. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver en moi la force de me jeter dans la gueule quand je priai encore pour me réveiller ; alors je serrais sa main de toutes mes forces, parce que j'avais le sentiment que si je la lâchais, j'allais me mettre à courir à perdre haleine loin de ce manoir, loin de cette porte, loin cette antichambre de l'enfer dans laquelle je me tenais.  
Une voix sifflante, éthérée, glaciale se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés, et cette voix hérissa les cheveux sur ma nuque.

-Nous avons enfin réussi à faire plier ta nièce, King… Elle a enfin décidé d'accomplir sa mission… et elle a, indéniablement, bien choisi sa proie…

- Demy -

Sirius se figea et je sentis sa main se raidir dans la main. Son regard trouva le mien et je le vis plein d'incertitude et d'une sourde peur d'avoir trop bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Attends…

Il hocha doucement la tête et sa main glissa de la mienne.

-Non… murmura-t-il.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! m'écriai-je, n'ayant plus cure soudain qu'ils nous entendent, parce que je venais d'apercevoir une lueur trop familière dans les prunelles de Sirius.

-Non ! répéta-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Les voix se turent de l'autre côté de la porte.

-C'était moi ta mission ? cria soudain Sirius, sa voix pleine de douleur. Tu devais me recruter, c'était ça ?!

-Sirius, non… balbutiai-je.

-Alors tout ça… toute notre histoire, c'était juste la mission d'une Mangemort ?? hurla-t-il, sa voix brisée par les sanglots, ses yeux plein d'une incompréhension démesurée.

A ce moment, la porte grinça. Sirius détala alors à toute vitesse vers la sortie et je me mis à courir après lui, et j'entendais les éclats de voix furieux de mon oncle. Nous débouchâmes dans le jardin et, dans la pénombre du crépuscule, j'aperçus Sirius à quelques mètres de moi, debout les bras en croix.

-ALORS TU AS ÉCHOUÉ !! hurla-t-il.

Et, dans un bruissement de tissu, il transplana.

Je restai debout face à l'obscurité vide devant moi, figée, négligeant même de respirer. Parti. Sirius était parti.  
Un sortilège me frappa de plein fouet et me projeta à plusieurs mètres. Je me relevai précipitamment et trouvai en face de moi Lord Voldemort, sa baguette brandie, ses iris rouges comme sa fureur. Et dans ses yeux terribles, je vis le reflet du châtiment qui m'attendait. Je tombai à genoux…

_  
Un corps se tordait sur le sol de pierre, torturé par la baguette de Lord Voldemort. Le mage noir, riait à gorge déployée, riait de son rire glacial et terrifiant à mesure que sa victime hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Le seigneur des ténèbres abaissa sa baguette et le corps se recroquevilla convulsivement sur lui-même._

_-Debout, siffla Voldemort._

_L'homme se releva en gémissant de douleur ; lorsqu'il fût redressé, il rejeta en arrière une mèche de trempée de sueur. C'était Sirius._

_-Vous devrez me tuer, souffla-t-il entre ses dents, mais la peur se lisait sur chacun de ses traits._

_-A quoi bon ? susurra son bourreau. Mort, tu m'es inutile Black. Alors que tant que tu souffres, ton calvaire pousse Demenda à m'obéir…_

_Sirius gémit. Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette :_

_-Voyons lequel des deux tiendra le plus longtemps… ENDOLORIS !_

_Et Sirius retombait par terre en hurlant à en perdre de la raison, terrassé par la douleur, et continuait à hurler, et ses hurlements me déchiraient les tympans…_

-NOOOOOON !

J'avais sorti ma baguette et je me tenais face à Lord Voldemort, mon rage affrontant la sienne, mon amour contre sa haine. Car jamais je ne le laisserais me prendre Sirius comme il m'avait pris Alex. Je ne le perdrais pas par ma faiblesse. Je me battais cette fois.

-Crucio ! siffla-t-il.

-Protego ! criai-je.

Son sort rebondit sur mon bouclier et le frappa en pleine figure ; il le sonna suffisamment pour me laisser le temps de me concentrer à nouveau.

-Crucio ! m'écriai-je.

Mais il para mon sort de la même façon que j'avais paré le sien ; j'eus à peine le temps de l'esquiver et il m'effleura la jambe ; mon propre sang m'éclaboussa le visage. Je me pris son sortilège doloris de plein fouet et atterris violemment dans l'herbe. Le visage de serpent se pencha au-dessus de moi et constata :

-Tu as progressé, Demenda. Mais pas suffisamment pour me vaincre… termina-t-il avec un terrifiant sourire de fou.

-Stupéfix ! hurlai-je.

Il fut projeté en arrière et, rassemblant mes dernières forces, je transplanai. Son hurlement de fureur résonnait encore à mes oreilles lorsque je m'écrasai brutalement sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là, ni pour une nuit ni pour une heure, je le savais. C'était par là que mon oncle commencerait, sur les ordres pleins de rage et de menaces de Lord Voldemort, à me traquer. Il fouillerait le Chaudron Baveur, retournerait toutes les chambres, torturerait le maître des lieux jusqu'à me trouver. Alors je devais fuir maintenant là où, même s'il avait l'idée de m'y chercher, il ne me trouverait jamais. Le monde des moldus.  
Je dénichai, au bout d'une heure d'errance dans les rues étouffantes du vieux Londres, une petite chambre dans une auberge miteuse dont le teneur me fit bien comprendre qu'à cette heure, il me louait la chambre mais que je pouvais courir pour qu'il me fasse à manger. Je portais toujours la robe de soirée noire que mon oncle m'obligeait à porter au manoir et le regard lubrique du barman me suivit alors que je gravissais l'escalier délabré jusqu'aux combles, où se trouvait ma chambre.  
Je fermai la porte à double tour et allai m'effondrer sur le lit qui protesta d'un épouvantable grincement.

J'avais dû mal à dire comment je me sentais, si ce n'est horriblement mal. Je crois que j'avais peur, de la colère de Voldemort, de perdre Sirius. Mais pas seulement ; j'avais dans le ventre ce nœud qu'y font l'injustice et l'impuissance, cette envie de hurler et de frapper les murs, cette rage sourde et grondante. Agrippant la soie de ma robe, je la déchirai en lambeaux dans un accès de fureur et me retrouvai en sous-vêtements, le souffle court.  
Noir d'ébène sur ma peau pâle, la marque des ténèbres me narguait. Depuis que j'avais quitté le manoir, elle me faisait souffrir atrocement et je savais que plus j'attendais pour répondre à l'appel du seigneur des ténèbres, plus je souffrirais et plus mon châtiment serait terrible. Je vins poser la pointe de ma baguette sur la tête de mort.

-_Lacarnum__ in __flamare_, prononçai-je d'une voix faible mais ferme.

Une flamme jaillit de ma baguette et j'étouffai une exclamation de douleur ; mais je ne levai pas le sortilège. La tête de mort me parut se convulser de douleur. La marque du mal disparaissait lentement, brûlée par le feu magique. Ma main qui tenait la baguette était secouée de tremblements incontrôlables tant la douleur était insupportable, et pourtant je regardai ma chair grésiller sans ciller, en me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang mais sans jamais verser une larme.  
Lorsqu'enfin toute la marque eut disparut, je lâchai ma baguette et m'effondrai sur le sol ; j'aurais pu lancer un sortilège de guérison et apaiser ma douleur. Mais je ne voulais pas ; je voulais laisser ma blessure cicatriser lentement, par elle-même. Je voulais garder dans ma chair la marque de ma délivrance.  
Je parvins à me hisser sur le lit ; je n'avais pas lâché une larme. J'avais trop pleuré quand j'étais enfant, pleuré mes parents et Alex, pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sous les coups de mon oncle, des années j'avais pleuré de terreur le soir dans ma chambre ; alors quand la colère avait remplacé la peur, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais pleurer. Harassée par la souffrance, je m'évanouis, mon corps pâle et tremblant baigné par les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers la lucarne.

__

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

_J'attends vos review pour écrire le prochain chapitre  
__dont j'ai déjà le plan !!  
__Thx for reading so far._


	9. White Flag

Chapitre 9 : _Wild World_

_Demy_

-C'est combien, chérie ?

Je lève les yeux vers le type crasseux qui me déshabille de son regard lubrique. Répugnant. Je dois me retenir pour pas lui vomir sur les pieds.

-J'suis pas à vendre, _chéri_, je fais juste la manche.

Il me balance un shilling avec un air blasé. C'est ça, casse-toi sale pervers. Je secoue un peu mon gobelet ; à peine quelques pièces. A peine de quoi payer, pour ce soir encore, le grenier miteux que je loue à une vieille tellement prête de clamser qu'elle fait son signe de croix toutes les cinq minutes. A peine de quoi marchander à cette vieille les restes de son dîner. Je maudis en silence le décret de restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qui m'interdit, avant mes dix-sept ans en décembre, de métamorphoser mes gallions en livres sterling. Je soupire et m'enroule un peu plus dans mon long manteau usé, malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce début d'août ; je dois déjà me cacher des Mangemorts, pas la peine d'avoir en plus le ministère aux trousses.

Je déteste le monde des moldus. La vie y est terne et sale, dure, cruelle et tellement désespérante. Les ruelles sombres du vieux Londres ont des allures d'abattoir où les badauds viennent crever, les trottoirs où je mendie sous le soleil de plomb me sont un avant-goût de la fournaise des enfers. Les pneus crissent et les klaxons hurlent et les gens passent, miséreux, résignés, sans un regard pour moi. Et les rues de Londres m'aspirent lentement dans leur tourbillon infernal et je me demande si je verrai un jour le bout du tunnel. Je me demande si je suis la seule à souffrir. Je me demande si mon oncle est en train de payer, s'il est comme moi dans la fournaise pour expier ma trahison. Je vois son visage et celui de Voldemort, la nuit lorsque je cuis sur mon matelas sous les toits, et mon estomac se comprime et une sueur glacée coule le long de mon dos. Je vois tous ces Mangemorts qui me cherchent en pensant à la récompense que leur donnerait leur maître, je vois leurs yeux avides et cruels, et putain je suis terrifiée. Et le mois qu'il me reste avant de retourner à Poudlard, en sécurité, se transforme en une éternité cauchemardesque. L'angoisse me tient éveillée tous les soirs ; la solitude aussi, ce vide en moi et ce sentiment d'impuissance à le combler qui gronde dans mes tripes. Et je me rends compte à quel point sans Sirius, ma vie est un enfer.

Je veux Sirius, je veux le récupérer. Je veux sa confiance, son amour, son soutien, sans eux je ne suis rien. Savoir qu'il croit que je l'ai trahit, manipulé, qu'il me croit devenue un pantin démoniaque, qu'il me hait de toute son âme, qu'il croit que notre histoire n'était rien pour moi, qu'il croit qu'_il_ n'était rien pour moi m'est une torture. Vivre avec la culpabilité de l'avoir blessé au plus profond de lui-même me tue lentement. S'il me repousse, traquée dans les deux camps, je serai alors seule dans le _no man's land_ ; seule et sans attaches. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Sirius ; je survis, tout au plus.

Je me suis déniché, dans les armoires poussiéreuses de la vieille, une jupe plissée et un t-shirt noir ; j'ai remis les escarpins que je portais à mon arrivée ; je me suis douchée, maquillée. Je suis, aux regards qu'on me jette en coin dans la rue, belle et provocante comme je l'étais avant cet été.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, je suis repassée dans Londres côté sorcier ; une casquette gavroche profondément enfoncée sur la tête, au cas où un Mangemort passerait par là, j'ai arpenté le Chemin de Traverse et ses boutiques de balais ou de fournitures scolaires, cherchant vainement Sirius. Parce que, venant de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne pouvais pas décemment me pointer au manoir des Black. Et, de toute façon, ça m'aurait étonné que Sirius passe l'été chez sa famille qu'il haïssait.

L'idée me vint alors que je passai devant le bureau de poste ; j'entrai d'un pas aussi calme que mon état le permettait.

-Excusez-moi…

Je fais mon plus doux sourire au jeune sorcier corpulent qui avec ses énormes lunettes et ses trois poils au menton, ressemble à un adolescent joufflu.

-Connaitriez-vous l'adresse des Potter ? Vous voyez, leurs fils James est dans ma classe et on devait réviser ensemble cet été, seulement on a oublié d'échangé nos adresses…

Je lui fait une moue attendrissante ; il est conquis. D'un côté, avec sa tête de pré pubère, il a jamais dû voir une fille nue, alors trois battements de cils et un sourire, il doit prendre ça pour de la drague, et ça le laisse par terre.

-Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle… Je regarde dans mes parchemins… Alors P… Philips… Ah, Potter. Ils sont à Godric's Hollow.

Il me griffonne fébrilement l'adresse exacte et entreprend de m'expliquer, à grand renfort de moulinets et de bégaiements, comment m'y rendre avec le Magicobus.

Dans un dernier battement de cils et un sourire des plus enjôleurs – il l'a bien mérité – je le remercie et ressors du bureau ; il pleut à verse sur les pavés du chemin ; à l'abri dans mon poing, je serre le bout de parchemin où est écrite l'adresse de James Potter. L'adresse où, j'en suis sûre, Sirius s'est réfugié pour l'été.

-Incarcerem !

Les cordes se resserrèrent autour de mon corps, m'entravèrent alors que je luttai vainement, m'étranglèrent presque ; je vacillai, tombai face contre terre, roulai sur moi-même, enrageant d'impuissance. L'Auror m'empoigna à bras le corps, tenta de m'immobiliser dans son étreinte puissante.

-Ils l'on eue !

Je levai la tête vers le palier. James Potter se tenait devant moi, me dominait de tout son grand corps un peu maigre, vêtu d'un seul bas de pyjama rayé, ses longs doigts de femme croisés sur son étroite poitrine dénudée. Sa peau mate et ses cheveux de jais balayés par le vent se fondaient dans l'obscurité, le réduisant par instant à un spectre noir ; mais la lune éclairait sur ses fines lèvres une moue de mépris et faisait danser dans ses yeux un éclat qui me vrillait. Je devinais les silhouettes de ses parents derrière lui, serrés dans leurs robes de chambre, contemplant sans doute ma triste capture avec un dégoût mêlé de soulagement. Une ombre silencieuse se glissa derrière lui, s'avança lentement dans la lueur de l'astre nocturne.

Je voulus hurler son nom ; ma gorge ne produisit qu'un cri étranglé. L'Auror resserra son étreinte. Mue par l'énergie du désespoir, je me tortillai en tous sens et l'arrière de mon crâne heurta le menton de mon agresseur. De surprise, il me lâcha et je m'écrasai sur les pavés, me redressait, levai mon regard vers Sirius, lui adressant un appel silencieux. Il me regardait, le visage fermé. Le sortilège de Stupéfix m'atteignit dans le dos et m'assomma.

D'Azkaban, je voudrais ne jamais me souvenir. Oublier l'angoisse qui tordit mes entrailles et paralysa mon cerveau lorsque l'Auror m'informa que je serai emprisonnée dans l'aile des Mangemorts jusqu'à mon procès, oublier la vague d'horreur et de désespoir qui me submergea lorsque je m'évanouis entre les deux Détraqueurs qui m'escortaient jusqu'à ma cellule, oublier le sol de pierre glacée où je repris conscience et où je passai ma première nuit recroquevillée, grelottant dans ma longue tunique rapiécée, assaillie par les cauchemars incessants et les gémissements des autres prisonniers. Je voudrais oublier l'odeur de peur et de pourriture qui semblait suinter des murs, le bruit incessant des cris de douleur et de folie, le goût salé de mes larmes mélangé à celui de la nourriture infecte, la sensation du froid et de la terreur qui tendaient et faisaient trembler mes muscles au point de m'en donner des crampes.

Plus que tout, je voudrais oublier à jamais cette aube grise où les fidèles de Voldemort m'encerclèrent dans la cour et, sous l'indifférence feinte des Détraqueurs, me tabassèrent à mains nues, m'ensevelirent de leurs rires de déments et de leur violence inhumaine, me brisèrent le bras, les côtes, la clavicule, me frappèrent sauvagement le crâne au sol jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance, me violèrent inconsciente, me laissèrent à me vider de mon sang. Les jours qui suivirent, ma souffrance était telle qu'elle m'oblitéra l'esprit et que je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je me rappelle avoir discerné, dans le brouillard obscur de l'agonie, le halo de la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore qui ouvrait la porte de ma cellule, me soulevait, m'enlevait à mes geôliers.

-Elle est bien trop faible pour guérir ; elle est sous-alimentée, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle est épuisée. J'ai réparé ses fractures mais elle a pris un mauvais coup sur le crâne, plus une sale brûlure au bras, et il est flagrant qu'elle a été violée. Ce sera un miracle si elle vit.

-Ce serait de la magie, en effet. Mais cela, nous savons le faire, n'est-ce pas Pompom ?

-La magie ne fait rien sans un peu de volonté Albus, vous le savez comme moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est les Détraqueurs ou quoi, mais elle ne lutte pas pour vivre.

Silence.

-C'est une Mangemort, de toute façon. Pourquoi voulez-vous tant qu'elle survive ?

-Occupez-vous de sauver son corps, Poppy. Je m'emploie à sauver son âme.

_a suivre..._

_oui, il y aura un ultime chapitre. quand? heuuu... vous voyez combien de temps celui là a mis a sortir de son trou? capricieux, l'inspiration..._


	10. Say You Don't Want It

Il était une fois

Chapitre 10: _Say you don't want it_

-Demy

Qui voudrait d'une demy-vie? Ha, ha. J'esquisse un sourire désabusé en dévalant l'escalier du bureau du directeur. L'autodérision me fait relativiser ma situation tellement critique, tellement navrante que si ce n'était pas à moi que ça arrivait, c'en serait presque drôle. Comme un clown qui étouffe dans son gâteau à la crème : tout le monde a beau se fendre la gueule, lui il en bave. Moi, je n'étouffe pas. Je viens de passer une heure devant la porte de son bureau, à hésiter, à essayer de trouver la part de vérité dans ce qu'il va me dire, dans ses « tu es en sécurité à Poudlard, on va te protéger, tout ira bien, tireli-tirelin. » Certes oui, Dumby, mon oncle ne viendra pas à Poudlard. Mais demain ? Vais-je passer ma vie cloîtrée, cachée ? Une once de courage, voyons, très chère, vous n'êtes pas la première à être recherchée par le grand manitou des sombres sortilèges, et sans doute trouvera-t-il mieux à faire. « Vous avez peur, Demanda ? » Bien sûr que j'ai peur, vieux couillon ; j'te ferais manger ta barbe, moi.

Bon, j'avoue, je ne suis pas entrée. Je cavale dans les couloirs de pierre comme un canasson sauvage jusqu'à ma cellule monastique de l'infirmerie où la mégère me cloître depuis des semaines ; je crois même que personne, sinon les professeurs, ne sait que je suis là. D'ailleurs, il me prend une satisfaction assez morbide, quand j'y pense : Sirius et James, rentrés en septième année depuis quelques semaines, croient que je suis toujours en train de crever à Azkaban. J'espère que ça le rend fou, j'espère qu'il en s'en mord les doigts, qu'il en a perdu le sommeil, j'espère qu'il se sent responsable, j'espère qu'il souffre autant que j'en ai bavé. On a beau me soigner, m'envoyer des dizaines de thérapies magiques, Dumbledore ne me rendra pas mes seize ans ; cette chose que Voldemort avait pourrie en moi, je l'ai brisée, et quoi que ce soit, elle n'existe plus. Mais dix ans de peur et de haine ne s'effacent pas comme ça. Comme dit la mégère quand elle met du dictame sur mon avant-bras, certaines blessures guérissent moins vite que d'autres.

J'entre discrètement : la mégère ne connaît pas mon agilité retrouvée, elle pense qu'avec mes côtes fraîchement réparées, je garde sagement le lit. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le petit miroir au dessus de mon lit et comme toujours j'ai un éphémère froncement de sourcils, comme si je m'étais attendue à autre chose. Cette fine marque sur mon arcade sourcilière, cette maigreur de mes joues, mes cheveux noirs si courts, et l'autre cicatrice, la grosse, livide, boursouflée, affreuse, qui court de ma clavicule à mon épaule… pas familier, encore. Je ne parle même pas du reste. Je ne sais même pas comment j'y ai survécu.

En fait si, je sais. Dumbledore m'a jeté des sortilèges d'euphorie dans mon agonie, pour dissiper le brouillard malheureux qui m'empêchait de lutter pour guérir. C'est assez déloyal en fait, mais je m'en fous. Plus rien de pire ne peut m'arriver, pas vrai ? J'ai tout enduré, j'ai tout perdu ; et quand on a plus rien, on a plus rien à perdre. Moi je me ris du danger, ha ha ha. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. Et si un jour Voldemort m'attrape, et si un jour il me transperce de ses yeux rouges et sa voix glaciale, je lui rirai au nez. Ce n'est pas du courage que Dumbledore a éveillé en moi plutôt un désintérêt total de la vie.

J'ai beau cavaler à bride abattue dans les couloirs, la vérité, c'est que je suis un vieux canard boiteux. Je vais boiter toute ma vie, déjà, parce qu'il y a « certaines choses que la magie ne peut pas réparer, gna gna gna », mais là en plus je suis maigre, mal coiffée et pleine de cicatrices alors on dirait, quoi, comme un Pinocchio ridicule que personne ne croirait quand il gueulerait de tout ses poumons que oui, il est un vrai petit garçon. Ajoutez ce sourire blasé qui tord parfois ma bouche, et je ne suis plus qu'une pâle imitation d'être humain.

J'avais ménagé mon petit effet. Je l'avais fait exprès. Dumbledore aurait trouvé que c'était une très mauvaise idée alors, forcément, elle me parut encore meilleure.

-Sirius

-Où tu vas ?

Il est près de minuit et les yeux ensommeillés de James me dévisagent avec un air inquiet ; il croit peut-être que je vais aller me pendre dans la tour d'astronomie.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec la mystérieuse nana.

-HA !

Son air inquiet a disparu, remplacé par un regard triomphant et légèrement lubrique.

-J'ai trop hâte de savoir qui c'est !, s'exclame-t-il.

-J'te dirai, je lance en quittant le dortoir, direction la salle sur demande. Mon pas est sûr, nonchalant presque un Maraudeur ne se fait jamais prendre, et surtout pas pour un pauvre plan cul du dimanche.

Elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans une salle de cours ; encore une timbrée que ça doit exciter de faire ça sur le bureau du prof. Je m'en fous rien ne me changera mieux les idées qu'un peu de sexe sauvage avec une cinglée excentrique. Arrivé au deuxième étage, j'entrouvre la porte et me glisse dans la salle obscure ; soit elle est pas encore arrivée, soit c'est une petite joueuse : seule une lanterne brille dans un coin. La mise en scène éveille un peu mon intérêt et je m'avance au milieu de la salle.

-Demy

Il s'est avancé au milieu de la salle ; il s'est un peu endimanché, ou plutôt soigneusement négligé, les cheveux en bataille, le col de sa chemise un peu ouvert, juste comme il faut, ses yeux sombres déjà brillants. Je retiens un ricanement et me contente d'un sourire tordu mais silencieux.

-Alohomora, murmure-je imperceptiblement.

Le coffre grince en s'ouvrant et Sirius fait volte-face dans un brutal soubresaut ; rien n'a changé, bien sûr, rien à part cette forme sombre qui gît sur le sol.

-Lumos !, s'exclame-t-il, et je décèle une once de peur sa voix.

Il s'approche et je le suis du regard, aussi avide que lui de savoir.

-AAARGH !

Pétrifié sur place, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Sirius a hurlé à la vue du mourant qui, sur le sol, agonise dans une mare de sang, tendant vers lui un bras implorant, hurlant son nom à fendre l'âme, la voix ravagée par la douleur. Je vois Sirius trembler violemment, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un cri muet.

-Riddikulus, murmure-je à nouveau de ma cachette.

Un instant, l'épouvantard semble prendre la forme d'Andrew King mais d'un mouvement de baguette, il est retourné dans le coffre. Sirius reste un moment figé, ses yeux fixés sur le sol, là où à l'instant gisait un cadavre, sans chercher qui l'a fait disparaître ; puis, d'un seul coup, il s'enfuit en courant. Qu'importe, je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir ; car cette chose qui le terrifie, cette pauvre chose à l'agonie sur le sol et qui désespérément l'appelait au secours, c'était moi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mc Gogo m'a escortée jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors – pas de ma propre initiative, bien sûr ; sans doute, sans leur expliquer mon cas en détail, voulait-elle m'éviter de me faire lyncher. N'empêche que mon retour va forcément coincer dans la gorge de quelques uns. Elle me précède à travers le trou du portrait ; j'entends les rires gras qui se taisent aussitôt. Je rentre.

Vous vous seriez marrés, sérieusement et moi-même, si je m'étais appelée n'importe comment d'autre, genre Evans Lily, j'aurais au mieux ricané méchamment, au pire attendu que Gogo soit partie pour jeter des tomates à la tronche de la fille qui venait de débarquer : était-ce vraiment une fille, d'abord ? Cette brindille balafrée et provocante ? Je ne m'étonne pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, que derrière mon dos on m'ait surnommée l'épouvantail, ou le vilain petit canard ; je ne m'étonne pas non plus que personne ne l'ai fait devant moi, de la même manière qu'après le départ de Gogo, personne n'a osé dire un mot et qu'en moins d'une heure, la salle s'était vidée. Ne suis-je pas l'horrible Mangemort qui a voulu enrôler Black à son insu ? Je ne suis pas montée dans mon dortoir ; je ne veux pas me cacher, je ne veux pas être une rumeur. Je suis une personne, je crois.

Je suis assise par terre, adossée aux pierres chaudes de la cheminée toute la soirée, je me suis amusée à faire fuir les élèves en les fixant d'un air méchant. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que les Maraudeurs ; eux, ils me haïssent d'abord avant d'avoir peur de moi.

-Vous trouvez pas que ça pue, les gars ?, claironne soudain Potter.

-Ouais, renchérit Sirius, ça pue le Mangemort par ici !

Remus les coupe brutalement, à voix basse. J'entends distinctement « Azkaban » et « Dumbledore » je brûle de les provoquer, de dire les choses à voix haute.

-Je dirais plutôt que ça empeste la balance, dis-je haut et fort.

James se lève ; les ombres du feu qui jouent sur son visage creusent deux gouffres sombres et menaçants dans ses yeux. Les autres s'avancent à sa suite, plus hésitants, mais finissent par m'encercler.

-Tu me traites de balance, King ?

Je ne me donne pas la peine de me lever, je plante juste mon regard glacial dans le sien.

-Je crois qu'on sait tous ici que tu m'as livrée aux Détraqueurs cet été, Potter. Tu devais certainement avoir peur de moi.

Il m'empoigne brutalement par le col, me soulève comme une poupée de chiffon, me cogne toute entière contre le mur.

-James ! proteste Remus.

Les yeux de Pettigrow brillent d'une leur avide l'expression de Sirius est si tendue, si fermée qu'elle est indéchiffrable ; James en revanche transpire la haine.

-Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû te libérer !

-Tu devrais aller en parler avec lui, je suggère.

-Je vais te tuer ! gueule-t-il en serrant ses mains autour de mon cou.

Remus empoigne James et le tire en arrière, bientôt aidé par Sirius et Peter ; à trois, ils le draguent de force vers l'escalier de leur dortoir.

-Sirius, fais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il se fige, dos à moi ; il attend que les trois autres soient montés.

-Tu veux me tuer, toi aussi ?

Il se retourne, me dévisage de ce même air que je ne sais pas lire. Son silence m'énerve.

-Ah mais non, je suis conne ; tu l'as déjà fait.

-Mais tu te fous de moi ? gueule-t-il. Et moi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as livré à ton oncle, tu m'as livré à Voldemort !

-C'est faux ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai supplié de ne pas faire ça ! C'est toi qui es allé dire à mon oncle que tu voulais…

-Et peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu m'avais prévenu que c'est ce qu'il attendait ! Mais t'as bien rempli ta mission, Demy, tu t'es bien servie de moi !

-Tu m'as livrée au Détraqueurs, fais-je d'une voix brisée.

-C'est le sort qu'on réserve aux Mangemorts, réplique-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Je ne suis plus une Mangemort.

Je relève ma manche, dévoile la cicatrice affreuse, livide et boursouflée, rouge brillant par endroit, suppurant à d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce t'es alors ?, crache-t-il.

« Un vieux canard boiteux », je songe avec un pâle sourire désabusé.

-Quoiqu'il reste de moi, je t'appartiens, finis-je par sortir d'une voix rauque.

Il ne répond pas, je ne lève pas les yeux pour le voir ; il s'écoule pourtant un long moment avant j'entende ses pas dans l'escalier.

Un croche-pied bien placé me projette au sol.

-Oooh ! King tu es blessée ? Tu veux peut-être aller à Sainte Mangouste ? On pourrait en profiter pour te ravaler la façade !

Les ricanements m'entourent.

-Va chier, pétasse, je grince en me relevant.

-Sectumsempra !

Le sort, mal jeté, ne fait que m'entailler la joue lorsque j'aurais dû me vider de mon sang. Ces filles sont vraiment nulles. Il semble pourtant que l'époque où j'inspirais la crainte est bel et bien révolue ; sans doute ont-ils fini par se dire que Dumbledore ne cautionnait pas l'infiltration Mangemort à Poudlard.

-C'est pour aller avec tes autres cicatrices, crache la nulle.

-J'vais t'apprendre à jeter ce sort… marmonne-je en tirant ma baguette.

-Je te le déconseille, King.

Je m'attends à trouver Potter le défenseur des faibles et des opprimés en me retournant, mais je fais face à un teint cireux surmonté d'une serpillère aux poils gras.

-Te mêles pas de ça, Rogue, je siffle en ramassant mes affaires.

-Mes sorts, mon problème, grince-t-il.

Ce type est vraiment bizarre ; je me demande s'il deviendra un Mangemort, lui aussi.

-Si tu veux que j'te présente à Voldemort, c'est trop tard ; on est un peu en froid, lui et moi.

Rogue ne sourit pas.

-J'voulais juste te proposer mon aide. En défense contre les forces du mal. Et… ma compagnie, si tu veux. T'as l'air d'être un peu seule, en ce moment.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-ROGUE ET KING !

Le cri a fusé de derrière, mais je reconnais instantanément la voix ; il est vrai que ce serait plutôt cocasse de voir les deux personnes que Potter déteste à mort devenir amies, surtout pour lui apparemment.

-Le serpent épousa la chauve-souris et ils vécurent moches et méchants jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Rogue s'apprête à attaquer Potter, mais Sirius l'en empêche ; d'un revers de baguette qui le désarme il les regarde s'éloigner, fulminant de rage.

-Garde tes sorts, Severus, fais-je. Je ne suis plus des tiens.

-Sirius

De temps en temps, quand James ne me voit pas, je regarde Demy. Je regarde ses épaules fragiles, la longue zébrure de la cicatrice sur sa clavicule, son menton haut et la moue méprisante de ses lèvres fines ; j'imagine une caresse sur la peau pâle de son visage, le regard qu'elle avait pour moi dans ses grands yeux bleu glace, je brûle de passer mes doigts dans les noirs cheveux drus, de descendre effleurer sa nuque gracile et la sentir frissonner, de longer ses omoplates, de suivre la cambrure de ses reins… Je n'y peux rien. Je la trouve belle encore. Je voudrais la tenir et la serrer à la briser, rien qu'un instant.

Je sais confusément qu'elle ne s'est pas servie de moi ; derrière le brouillard de ma rancœur, je devine que si elle n'a pas eu le courage de se confier à moi, elle a eu celui, pendant des mois, de se sacrifier pour me protéger. Je me rappelle la marque forgée à Noël sur son bras, je me rappelle les nuits passées aux pieds d'Evan Rosier, je me rappelle son regard et ses étreintes : mais j'ai bien trop mal encore pour l'admettre. Et j'ai bien trop honte, parce que je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas, à Azkaban, à cause de moi. Elle ne doit qu'à elle-même de s'être tirée des griffes de Voldemort et d'avoir survécu aux Détraqueurs.

Lily m'a pris à part l'autre jour – il ne faut pas prononcer le nom de Demy devant James – pour me dire que Demy faisait des cauchemars affreux, qu'elle en était au point de déverser une telle énergie magique dans son sommeil qu'elle annihilait le sort de silence jeté sur son baldaquin.

-Je m'en tape, Lily. Sérieusement, en quoi c'est mon problème ? Jetez un stupéfix, au pire.

Elle m'a giflé.

-Ne sois pas aussi con que James.

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, ni quand est-ce qu'elle avait pardonné à Demy, ou du moins quand est-ce qu'elle avait décidé de lui venir en aide ; je sais juste qu'elle m'a donné le mot de passe du dortoir des filles. Pendant des semaines, j'ai rejoint Demy, dans l'intention de confier au mutisme de la nuit les secrets de mon étreinte autour d'elle, de mes mots doux dans ses oreilles ; mais chaque fois, assis au bord de son lit, je ne pouvais rien faire, figé d'horreur à la vision des meurtrissures sur son corps baigné de sueur et du désespoir dans ses hurlements muets, figé devant l'absurde monstruosité de ce qu'on lui avait fait – de ce que _je_ lui avais fait.

Finalement, c'est elle qui m'a chopé ; elle s'est réveillée en sursaut et j'étais là. On a tous les deux eu un mouvement de recul, mais elle, elle est presque tombée du lit tant elle tremblait. Ses cheveux trempés bouclaient sur son front et dans sa nuque, sa respiration ressemblait à un râle d'agonie et sa peau avait la couleur livide et jaunissante de celle des cadavres ; d'un revers de main, elle essuya un filet de salive au coin de ses lèvres. La lueur brillante au fond de ses yeux caves rappelait le délire de la fièvre, mais chez elle cela signifiait un « qu'est-ce que tu fous là » on ne peut plus clair.

-Je… je… balbutiai-je, je savais que tu faisais des cauchemars…

Le contact de ses lèvres crevassées sur les miennes a hérissé tous les cheveux sur ma nuque ; j'ai senti un grognement animal monter du fond de mon bas-ventre. Mes mains ont saisi ses épaules, ses omoplates, j'ai enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Sa peau sentait la peur et l'odeur me tournait la tête. J'ai déchiré sa chemise de nuit et elle a poussé un gémissement sourd lorsque j'ai écrasé de tout mon poids son corps frêle. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, sans comprendre que si je pouvais l'aimer à cet instant c'est que ses terreurs nocturnes la laissaient tellement vulnérable, tellement nue qu'elle en était dépouillée de tout ce qui me faisait mal en elle. J'ai retiré sa culotte. Mon nom a roulé sur sa langue, ses bras maigres se sont accrochés à mon cou comme à une bouée et lorsque j'ai bougé une première fois en elle, ses reins se sont creusés. Il me semblait que nous pesions des tonnes, que nous faisions corps avec le matelas alors que je m'enfonçais toujours plus loin en elle, que je sentais tous ses muscles se tendre et que nos râles de plaisir se mélangeaient. Je sentais un ravin de sueur dévaler dans mon dos jusqu'à ses jambes croisées autour de mes hanches et qui les serrèrent à les briser lorsque son orgasme la foudroya et qu'elle m'emportait avec elle.

Quand je me laissai retomber sur elle, ses bras avaient à peine la force de tenir autour de mon cou ; elle gisait, exsangue, la respiration sifflante, et je m'aperçus que je l'avais amenée au bord de l'évanouissement en la prenant comme un animal lorsqu'elle n'avait fait que poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans doute parce qu'elle était trop affaiblie pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus la force de se battre contre moi. Mon attitude me retourna l'estomac. Horrifié, je récupérai mon caleçon et filai en quatrième vitesse.

-Demy

Je ne sais pas ce qui me révulse le plus : le fait que Sirius m'ait baisée avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur ou le fait qu'il m'ait baisée dans l'état ou j'étais, état proche du choléra stade terminal. N'a-t-il pris conscience de ma laideur qu'après coup, et il s'est enfui ? Et d'abord, pourquoi est-il venu ? Pour me baiser, vraiment ? Pour triompher devant la pauvre fille que son côté obscur rattrape finalement la nuit ? Malheureusement, je me sens trop malade, trop salie, j'ai trop honte pour aller lui gueuler dessus. Alors je déambule dans le château, comme un fantôme parmi les élèves, et je cicatrise lentement.

-Miss King, est-ce que vous avez fait exprès d'échouer à vos ASPIC ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais rester à Poudlard encore un an.

-Parce que vous avez peur de qui vous attend dehors ?

-Non… parce que rien ne m'attend dehors.

Si vous saviez mes cauchemars, Albus. Si vous saviez les hurlements que je pousse dans la noirceur du dortoir, enfermée dans mon sort de silence, si vous saviez l'angoisse terrible qui m'étreint lorsque les draps m'étranglent, les crampes de panique qui foudroient mon dos, si vous saviez ces heures passées à attendre l'aube dans l'édredon jaune de sueur, si vous saviez ce que c'est d'être malade de terreur au point d'en vomir à l'approche de la nuit… si vous aviez, rien qu'une fois, cru voir un étranger lorsque vous croisez dans le miroir un visage livide aux yeux caves cernés de mauve - et pourtant senti jusque dans les nœuds de vos couilles que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de vous… Mais pourtant, vous le savez certainement, vous à qui rien n'échappe… alors comment pouvez-vous encore me regarder, rien que me regarder avec tant de sérénité lorsque vous savez les maelstroms qui déchirent mon être ?

-Repassez vos examens. Si, comme je le pense, vous obtenez un « Optimal » en métamorphose, je plaiderai auprès du professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle vous prenne comme assistante l'année prochaine.

-Sirius

J'ai comme un gouffre énorme dans le ventre, comme si mes entrailles avaient disparu, ou comme si à la limite j'avais voulu les vomir mais qu'elles m'étaient restées coincées dans la gorge. Remus aussi a le regard étrangement vide, comme s'il réalisait à l'instant que c'était la fin. Le train crachait sa fumée noire, le quai bouillonnait de monde et nous à côté avions l'air bien sage ; c'était la fin. Jamais plus nous ne reverrions Poudlard, jamais plus nous ne dormirions dans les dortoirs ou prendrions le repas d'Halloween dans la Grande Salle… je me dis que ce furent sans doute les meilleures années de ma vie, et les plus insouciantes, et je me demande si j'ai su en profiter. J'ai le cœur qui se serre quand je pense à l'avenir, à nos pauvres vingt ans jetés dans un monde qui bascule peu à peu dans le mal – est-ce qu'on y trouvera notre place ? Je cherche Demy des yeux, mais le quai fourmille de monde. James me tire dans le wagon ; Remus semble au bord des larmes. Je regarde une derrière fois en arrière : le sifflement du train et la vision de Poudlard qui s'évanouit dans la brume me déchirent en deux.

_A suivre…_

Petit mot de l'auteur: salut les lecteurs! ceux qui êtes fidèles depuis longtemps, vous avez que cette fic a fait du chemin depuis le temps et maintenant on en arrive à un tournant assez important alors je vous le demande surtout par rapport à vos attentes de lecture : est-ce que vous avez encore envie de lire cette fic, auquel cas je publie la suite, ou est-ce que pour vous le moment est venu de poser l'épilogue ? Lachez-vous sur les conseils et les critiques, soyez méchants, soyez géniaux, on est en fanfiction c'est de la littérature interactive et profane, profitons-en. =p Merci de rester fidèle à DEMY en tout cas !


	11. Bad Reputation

Il était une fois…

Chapitre 11 : _Bad Reputation_

Le gars est écroulé au fond du bus, débraillé, dégueulasse, il suinte l'alcool à cent mètres. Je lui décoche un coup de pied sans grande tendresse mais il ne fait que grogner et se vautrer un peu plus dans ce qui ressemble à une flaque de vomissures. La nuit commence bien.

-Mobilicorpus, fais-je, résignée.

Son corps inerte et flottant me précède à la sortie du Magicobus et va se cogner contre un lampadaire. Je me tourne vers le conducteur, un type à l'air à peine plus net que mon colis de ce soir.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on nettoie les déchets que vous ramassez, Ernie. La prochaine fois, sonnez directement Ste Mangouste, ou même les éboueurs moldus, je m'en tape mais si vous me rappelez encore une fois pour ce genre de connerie, je vous jure que c'est vous que j'embarque.

J'ai déballé le tout très calmement en m'allumant une cigarette ; le dénommé Ernie acquiesce piteusement. Je regarde le Magicobus s'éloigner en pétaradant et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre ; il est à peine une heure du matin. Il me reste encore six heures à tirer dans les rues de Londres, à calmer des rixes dans les bars, à me précipiter aux quatre coins de la ville pour des fausses alertes ou à accourir aux appels terrifiés de pauvres bougres qui ont cru voir un Mangemort dans leur jardin. Résignée, je me retourne vers mon cadavérique client, affalé au pied du réverbère, et m'accorde un sourire sadique :

-Toi mon pote, tu vas regretter qu'Ernie n'ai pas appelé Ste Mangouste plutôt que moi.

7h05. Enfin. Les premiers stressés arrivent au ministère, déjà crispés sur leurs attaché-case ou se parlant à eux-mêmes ; nous, au service de nuit, on est beaucoup plus calmes de ces gars-là. On se targue de poser un regard étranger et taciturne sur les excités de la journée ; pour leur part, ils nous prennent pour des râleurs flegmatiques qui passent leurs nuits à boire en attendant la relève. De deux mondes, je préfère le mien : tout est à la fois plus intense et plus calme la nuit, rien ne se fait à moitié. Et puis, j'aime rentrer chez moi à sept heures trente, marcher à contresens des diurnes sur le trottoir et observer leurs mines déjà lasses et épuisées, j'aime croiser ma colocataire sur le pas de la porte et m'entendre dire que j'ai une tête affreuse. Alors je longe tranquillement le couloir du bureau des Aurors, éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les fenêtres magiques, et je ne pense plus qu'à rentrer et à dormir.

-KING !

Dommage. Je retiens un soupir et me retourne pour octroyer à mon patron un sourire artificiel.

-On me dit que vous avez embarqué douze personnes cette nuit ! Pour des délits mineurs !

Je hausse les épaules ; il vaut mieux ne rien dire et essuyer la tempête. Pourtant, Scrimgeour semble enfler comme un crapaud-buffle au fur et à mesure qu'il hurle de plus en plus fort :

-Les cachots du ministère sont pleins à craquer de Mangemorts, vous croyez qu'on n'a pas assez de travail ? Vous voulez que j'envoie tous les poivrots de Londres à Azkaban ?

-Peut-être que si vous me confiiez des vraies missions, je vous ramènerais des vrais méchants, monsieur.

Il va s'étrangler, je le sens. Il va m'assassiner. Les mots lui manquent pour exprimer son indignation et il balbutie de fureur, le visage écarlate.

- INSUBORDINATION ! VOUS ETES SUSPENDUE !, finit-il par hurler. VOUS ETES RENVOYEE, VOUS ETES…

Je sens qu'on m'attrape par le bras.

-Je m'occupe de son cas, monsieur.

Bien. Il ne manquait plus que Fol-Œil pour arranger la situation.

A plus de onze heures, j'étais encore au ministère. J'avais à peine dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et le fait que je tenais le monde entier pour responsable de ma malchance devait être écrit sur ma gueule, parce que les rares téméraires qui osèrent croiser mon regard se ratatinèrent sur place sans mot dire. Maugrey poussa vers moi une tasse fumante de café lorsque je m'avachis sur le fauteuil défoncé de son bureau.

-J'ai ajouté un doigt d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, grogna-t-il avec un demi-sourire tordu.

Quand il fait cette gueule-là, on dirait que Fol-Œil est mon paternel tellement je suis sa voie, question balafres. J'aime bien ça.

-En quel honneur ? fais-je en trempant mes lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant.

-Vous êtes mise à pied.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ta peau sur ce coup-là, King. Scrimgeour est furieux que tu lui aies manqué de respect et il voulait même te transférer sur la brigade de jour pour mieux te surveiller – et te renvoyer, éventuellement. Je l'en ai dissuadé, mais du coup tu vas avoir un _tuteur_. Tu le suivras en mission, tu feras son café, tu lui cireras les pompes et dans quatre semaines il fera un excellent rapport à Scrimgeour qui te réhabilitera. Qui te confiera de vraies missions, ces missions pour lesquelles tu t'es engagée il y a six ans.

Je retiens un gémissement.

-Qui est-ce ? fais-je, m'attendant au pire.

-Moi.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? s'exclama Emilie d'une voix aigüe en me voyant passer la porte mon bras droit serré contre moi.

-Dolohov, grimaçai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Un sortilège d'expulsion qui m'a à moitié arraché le bras…

Emilie est médicomage ; je l'ai rencontrée la fois où je m'étais faite désartibuler et on a sympathisé pendant qu'elle rattachait ma tête au reste de mon corps. Ce genre d'expérience, ça crée des liens. C'est une française et elle a un caractère piquant qui me distrait beaucoup, ainsi qu'un goût pour les hommes tout à fait propre à alimenter ces rares aubes que nous partageons lorsqu'elle est de garde la nuit. Le reste du temps, elle met un point d'honneur un peu horripilant à me réprimander pour mes blessures régulières – et à les soigner, ce qui est plus utile.

-Depuis que tu fais équipe avec ce Fol-Œil, tu rentres à moitié morte quasiment tous les soirs.

-Mais depuis que je fais équipe avec ce Fol-Œil, j'effectue de vraies missions… soupire-je. AIE !

Emilie vient de me remettre l'épaule en place et la douleur m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

-A la fin de la semaine, il rend son rapport sur moi. Je serai réhabilitée en tant qu'Auror et expert en métamorphose et on m'enverra en infiltration.

-Quel bonheur, grince Emilie.

Elle n'a jamais compris ma gniaque, ma hargne contre les Mangemorts. Jamais en quoi ce pouvait être un plaisir de risquer sa vie pour chasser les mages noirs ; aussi préfère-t-elle changer de sujet.

-Tu sais que j'ai eu un mec cette nuit aux Urgences Magiques… Oh mon dieu, il était tellement canon que pour un peu c'est moi qui avais besoin de soins !

-Vas-y, raconte, fais-je en allumant une cigarette avec ma main valide.

-Ooh, il avait les cheveux noirs, genre mi-longs, et les yeux gris, et un sourire… aaah, à tomber par terre !

Sa description m'évoque un souvenir fugace, que je chasse aussitôt.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ton Apollon ?

-Oh, c'était suite au mariage de son meilleur ami, apparemment, une histoire de fontaine de bièraubeurre qui se serait écroulée et il avait des éclats de verre partout dans les mains… mais il ne s'appelait pas Apollon, il s'appelait Sirius.

Je m'étouffe avec la fumée de ma cigarette et Emilie me jette un regard condescendant genre « bien fait pour toi, si tu arrêtais cette connerie moldue… » .

-Je suis sûre que c'était un bon coup, soupire-t-elle.

-Si tu savais, fais-je sans y penser.

-Quoi ?

Elle me dévisage, interloquée, et j'attrape une autre cigarette dans le paquet. La journée risque d'être longue.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, un lit de camp défoncé gît sur le sol de mon bureau : je dois pratiquement vivre dedans pour pouvoir me faire sonner à n'importe quelle du jour ( !) et de la nuit par Fol-Œil, Scrimgeour ou les imbéciles de la brigade de réparation des accidents magiques qui voient un Mangemort derrière chaque explosion de bouilloire. Ces derniers jours, je ne sais pas si j'ai dormi plus de quatre heures d'affilée, ou bu autre chose que du Whisky Pur Feu coupé au café ; autrement dit, je suis dans un état pitoyable. Mais je sais que c'est un test. Maugrey veut savoir si je peux voler de mes propres ailes, sans un tuteur ou un patron pour béquille. Cette nuit, il doit me confier une courte mission d'infiltration, pas très importante, mais dangereuse. Juste assez pour voir quel poids de responsabilité peut peser sur mes épaules. C'est pourquoi je me trouve avec Scrimgeour dans son bureau depuis vingt minutes et que je retiens mes bâillements à grand-peine.

-Vous travaillerez en équipe pour cette mission, et que ce soit bien clair, King : si vous flinguez votre couverture, vous compromettez le meilleur espion que nous ayons jamais eu. Alors, pas le droit à l'erreur.

Comme il se la joue, ce type. Si cet espion était tellement important, il n'enverrait pas un bleu pour jouer avec lui. La vérité, c'est que ce double agent n'est sans doute pas très net et qu'il espère se débarrasser de nous deux en même temps en nous poussant à la bavure monstrueuse. Très ingénieux, Scrimgeour, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-On peut savoir avec qui je fais équipe ?

-Avec un civil, King. Un agent de Dumbledore.

-Très bien… si je dois bosser avec Rogue, j'espère juste qu'il s'est lavé les cheveux avant de venir...

Fol-Œil me foudroie du regard mais Scrimgeour, étonnamment, a l'air de jubiler – ce n'est certainement pas bon signe.

-Vous rejoindrez Severus Rogue à dix-huit heures ce soir, impasse du Tisseur. Vous prendrez ensuite l'apparence de son elfe de maison, Tweety, avant de vous rendre avec lui au manoir Malfoy.

Ha ha ha, mort de rire, Scrimgeour, en plus ce nom me va si bien. Je sens déjà que Rogue va passer les plus belles heures de sa vie ce soir, mais je suis bien trop heureuse de me faire enfin confier une mission d'infiltration pour me plaindre de l'humiliation qu'elle engendre.

Six heures pétantes.

-Très ponctuelle, King, fait une voix doucereuse derrière moi.

-Rogue, le salue-je d'un signe de tête en me remettant du vertige causé par le transplanage.

Malgré le fait que Rogue est un type répugnant, j'ai le regret de dire qu'on s'entend bien. Sans doute l'expérience de s'être tous deux fait forgé une marque noire sur le bras, et de travailler tous deux contre cette marque dans le plus grand secret. Sans ça, jamais je n'irai boire un verre avec lui.

-Il paraît que tes talents approchent les aptitudes d'un métamorphomage. Alors vas-y, montre-moi, _Tweety_.

Je lui adresse un sourire arrogant, sourire qui subsiste sur mon visage tandis que ma peau fonce et se flétrit, que mes jambes rapetissent autour de genoux cagneux, que mes oreilles poussent en feuille de chou, que mes yeux deviennent globuleux et possédés par un regard béat et franchement stupide ; en quelques instants, je suis un petit elfe enterré sous ma robe de sorcier que d'un coup de baguette je métamorphose en taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Rogue a l'air plutôt impressionné.

-Est-ce que tu as les pouvoirs magiques des elfes ?

-On va voir ça tout de suite, fais-je en lui tendant mon bras.

Et dans un craquement sonore, nous avons disparu.

Rogue abat violemment le heurtoir sur le lourd portail de bois du manoir Malfoy. C'est toujours ici que les Mangemorts se réunissent, au nez et à la barbe du ministère, et c'est bien dommage car je hais cet endroit.

-Ah, Severus. Viens, nous t'attendions.

Rogue me projette en avant d'un bon coup de pied dans le cul qui m'arrache un couinement sonore, sous l'œil narquois de Narcissa Malfoy. Dès demain, je manifeste pour les droits des elfes. Notre hôte nous guide jusqu'au petit salon où un comité très restreint s'est réunit : seulement les Malfoy et un jeune homme brun aux yeux un peu fous, que j'identifie instantanément tant il lui ressemble : le frère de Sirius. Ah, j'oubliais : il y a aussi Voldemort qui trône devant l'âtre, sur un fauteuil en bois qui semble très peu confortable, son serpent sur les genoux. Charmant. Ainsi que l'avait prévu Scrimgeour, il ne jette pas un regard à une pauvre créature inférieure comme moi. A la vérité, Rogue n'a sans doute jamais eu affaire à d'autre Mangemorts que ceux qui sont ici, à part peut-être les Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et les imbéciles tels que Crabbe et Goyle auxquels on confie les petites frappes : le seigneur des ténèbres ne tient pas à ce que ses serviteurs se connaissent entre eux, au cas où l'un deux trahirait – si j'en connais un certain nombre, dont la liste a d'ailleurs grandement facilité mon entrée au ministère, c'est bien sûr grâce à mon oncle. La voix glaciale me tire de mes pensées :

-Bienvenue mes amis, je serai bref. De récentes informations me portent à croire qu'il me faut tuer un enfant né le mois dernier ; Lucius, Severus, je compte sur vos contacts au ministère et dans le camp de Dumbledore pour me présenter une liste de tous les candidats à la médaille d'or (il eut un rictus amusé). Regulus, tu te serviras de ton frère.

-Mais maître, balbutia Malfoy, il y a sans doute des millions d'enfants dans le monde qui sont nés le mois dernier, comment pourrions-nous…

-Ne te fais pas plus incapable que tu ne l'es déjà, Lucius, l'interrompit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Puis, se tournant vers Regulus, il ajouta :

-Ne cherchez que parmi mes ennemis. Cherchez les fils de ceux qui m'ont par trois fois défié. Tout de suite.

Je reconnus sur le visage de Regulus Black la même expression horrifiée qui était mienne, avant que ma vision ne soit brouillée par le transplanage.

-L'histoire se répète ironiquement, marmonne Rogue en lissant sa robe de sorcier.

-Quoi ?, fais-je en me relevant péniblement de la flaque d'eau boueuse dans laquelle j'ai atteri.

Il m'adresse un regard condescendant :

-J'oublie toujours que les sang-purs ont une culture limitée. Je faisais juste référence au grand livre des Moldus dans lequel on parle du roi Hérode qui a massacré des milliers de nouveau-nés parce qu'on lui avait prédit que l'un deux serait le souverain de tout son peuple.

Derrière son air suffisant, je distingue une sorte de peur dans sa voix. Voldemort va-t-il faire assassiner des milliers d'enfants ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je dois faire mon rapport au ministère.

Il se retourne vers moi et observe un instant ma peau qui retrouve sa pâleur et mes oreilles qui finissent de se ratatiner, avant de m'attraper soudainement le bras :

-King, tu ne dois rien dire au ministère.

-Quoi ? m'indigne-je en essayant de me dégager, mais sa poigne est ferme et presque douloureuse.

-Tu dois jurer, et Fol-Œil serait entièrement d'accord avec moi, que tu ne parleras pas à Rufus Scrimgeour ni à quiconque des projets du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Pourquoi je devrais garder les secrets du seigneur des ténèbres ? Dans quel camp tu es, Rogue ?

Il me lâche, mais son regard brûle d'un feu étrange.

-Je suis dans le camp de Dumbledore, lâche-il.

Sur ce, il fait demi-tour et bien vite sa silhouette par la pénombre brumeuse de l'impasse du Tisseur.

* * *

-… que le ministère s'infiltre dans l'Ordre et ce serait…

-Fol-Œil, je…

Je suis rentrée sans frapper dans le bureau de Fol-Œil, et à la tronche qu'il fait, je vois que je n'aurais pas dû. Il s'est figé en plein milieu de sa phrase, sa bouche mi-ouverte en un rictus affreux qui lui donne l'air passablement abruti – et très dangereux. L'homme assis en face de lui se retourne : c'est Frank Londubat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, King ?

Je ne bouge pas ni ne réponds à sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'Ordre ? L'Ordre du Phénix ?

Londubat et mon tuteur s'entre-regardent ; manifestement, ils sont plus en train d'inventer un mensonge que de se demander s'ils peuvent me faire confiance. Je commence à m'énerver.

-Très bien, ne me dis rien. J'étais venu te remercier pour ce que tu as écrit dans ton rapport et pour ma réhabilitation mais à l'évidence la seule chose que tu voulais c'était te débarrasser de moi. J'ai pigé.

Je claque la porte derrière moi mais je suis à peine au milieu du couloir que je sens la main de Maugrey se poser sur mon épaule ; je me retourne donc pour lui conseiller d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, mais en fait c'est une face de lune et un sourire benêt que je vois.

-Ecoute King, on te fait confiance. Si tu veux participer, viens là, ce soir, onze heures, fait Londubat en glissant un papier chiffonné dans la main. Mais si tu viens, tu t'engages ; si c'est juste par curiosité, ne viens pas.

Il a un air si sérieux sur son visage de bébé !

-Du moment que ce n'est pas un club échangiste…, ricane-je.

En vrai, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller ; si je me suis énervée, c'est plus parce que j'ai horreur qu'on ne me fasse pas confiance, qu'on me considère ouvertement comme un individu dangereux, incontrôlable… un animal sauvage, quoi. Un truc bon à lancer tous crocs dehors sur les ennemis, mais à surveiller. Surveiller et punir.

Je peux facilement disparaître une heure pendant mon temps de garde cette nuit pour aller à cette réunion - d'ailleurs, si je passais mes nuits en boîte plutôt qu'à courir après les Mangemorts, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Je sais que si Maugrey m'y voit, il va me tuer – et tuer Londubat par la même occasion – mais ce n'est pas ça qui me retient. Ce qui me retient, c'est cette histoire d'engagement, cet air si grave dans les yeux de Londubat : qu'est-ce qu'on y fait, exactement ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui commande ? Et si c'est vraiment une noble cause, pourquoi Fol-Œil ne m'a-t-il jamais invitée à la rejoindre ? On sait, on sait… parce que Demy King est une excitée de la baguette à qui on ne confie pas de responsabilités. Soit. Je vais leur montrer.

Je suis arrivée à onze heures vingt, hors d'haleine et j'ai cogné un peu fort à la porte – ça sonnait plus « ouvrez, police ! » que « pardon pour mon retard ». Fort heureusement, c'est Londubat qui m'a ouvert. Je l'ai suivi en silence le long d'un couloir sombre.

-Ça va ? Tu boîtes un peu.

-Ça date pas de ce soir, maugrée-je.

Je crois qu'il se mord un peu les doigts de m'avoir dit de venir ; sans doute se rend-il compte qu'en plus d'être socialement inadaptée, je vais lui attirer des ennuis. Mais c'est trop tard pour reculer et nous quittons la pénombre du couloir pour une petite cuisine chaudement éclairée, dans lequel une quinzaine de personnes sont entassées, certaines assises autour de la table, d'autres adossées au buffet. Mais toutes se taisent en me voyant et soudain, je comprends pourquoi Maugrey ne m'avait jamais amenée ici.

Aux fourneaux, il y a Alice Londubat et Molly Weasley dont le mari Arthur qui bosse au ministère s'est figé dans ses cent pas ; à table, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et le gosier, il y a Mondingus Fletcher que je connais pour avoir ramassé plusieurs fois ivre mort au Chaudron Baveur, Remus Lupin qui semble vingt ans plus vieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, une cinquantenaire aux fringues pelucheuses, Albus Dumbledore dont le regard est indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Severus Rogue – encore lui -, Peter Pettigrow et ses yeux humides, Kingsley Shackelbot qui est aussi Auror et Fol-Œil avec son rictus encore partagé entre le choc et la colère. Et puis, adossés au buffet, il y a James Potter, sa femme Lily et Sirius Black.

-Bonjour Demenda, sourit finalement Dumbledore en se levant à moitié de sa chaise. Bienvenue parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il me tend la main par-dessus la table et je la serre avec reconnaissance. Dumby et moi, on ne s'était pas revus depuis que j'ai démissionné de mon poste d'assistant professeur de métamorphose, il y a six ans. Du coup, il lance une vague de serrage de main parmi les sorciers assis autour de la table, y compris Maugrey dont le regard me fait comprendre qu'il règlera ça avec moi plus tard. Mais James et Sirius n'ont pas bougé d'un cil. Je sens le regard bleu de Dumbledore qui pèse sur moi, qui me rappelle que je sais ce que je dois faire… aussi, dans un effort énorme, un effort surhumain, je tends la main à Potter.

-Salut, Demy King. Je suis Auror.

J'ai mal au sternum. Je fais mentalement la promesse à Emilie que si tout se passe bien ce soir, j'arrête de fumer. Après un silence d'une longueur et d'une pesanteur insupportable, la main de Potter vient finalement broyer littéralement la mienne.

-James Potter, grince-t-il.

Sirius me serre la main sans un mot mais avec de l'ouragan dans les yeux et l'air d'avoir le cœur coincé dans la gorge. C'est sûr que lui aussi, il a mal au sternum.

Fol-Œil me tire une chaise à côté de lui et me grogne à l'oreille :

-T'as l'oreille en sang, King. J'croyais que t'étais en mission de surveillance, ce soir. _Episkey_.

Ah, c'était donc ça, ce truc chaud que je sentais couler dans mon cou ; j'essuie ma tempe avec la manche de mon pull gris – riche idée.

-Merci. Mais j'étais en mission de surveillance au manoir Malfoy, et les gargouilles sont ensorcelées. L'une d'elles m'a à moitié arraché la tête quand j'ai transplané.

James Potter, mon nouvel ami, n'a pas pu retenir un ricanement ; je lui décoche un regard assassin, avant de reporter mon attention sur Dumbledore :

-Bon alors, on sauve le monde ou quoi ?

Rogue me jette un regard condescendant avant de planter son regard sombre dans celui de Dumbledore :

-Comme pourra vous le confirmer notre nouvelle recrue, Voldemort a eu vent d'un partie de la prophétie. Il va donc sans dire que certaines personnes – son regard s'attarda sur les Londubat et sur les Potter - sont en danger immédiat.

-Le ministère est-il au courant pour la prophétie ? demanda Dumbledore.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Maugrey :

-J'ai omis ce détail dans mon rapport. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe.

Je suis sortie en remerciant Molly Weasley pour le dîner et l'accueil, mais elle m'a à peine entendue, trop occupée à hurler sur ses gamins qu'elle avait pris à écouter aux portes. Je crois qu'en fait, elle ne sait pas trop qui je suis et pourquoi il faudrait éventuellement se méfier de moi: elle et Arthur étaient à Poudlard avant nous. Leur baraque est paumée en plein milieu des champs et des marais, près d'un bled nommé Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. « Le ministère ne risque pas de venir les chercher ici », ai-je songé sur le pas de la porte en m'allumant une cigarette. Les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps, mais moi Fol-Œil m'avait retenue pour me passer un savon parce qu'en plus de le doubler, je « prenais du bon temps » pendant mes heures de garde. Quel culot.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pouvait balayer toute la rancœur, la déception, la méfiance, la haine et le chagrin qui s'étaient immiscés entre nous : le temps. Huit ans ont passé depuis mon dernier aperçu fugace de Sirius, sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Seuls ces huit ans peuvent me permettre aujourd'hui de feindre l'indifférence alors qu'il se tient à quelques mètres de moi, qu'il tire sur un cigarillo en me demandant comment je vais, que je vois luire dans pénombre du crépuscule l'éclat de ses yeux gris. Ce con joue les indifférents alors que ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'il poireaute sur le porche juste pour me parler avec un air de ne pas y toucher. C'est comme s'il voulait qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'on se drague subtilement et qu'on reparte à zéro ; j'ai un peu envie de lui vomir sur les pieds. N'a-t-il pas grandi ? Où était-il ces dernières années où le monde sombrait dans le chaos, pour avoir pu garder l'assurance naïve et égoïste de ses vingt ans ? N'a-t-il pas vu Londres s'enfoncer dans la déchéance, ne sent-il pas aujourd'hui la peur qui suinte de chacun de ses murs, de chacun de ses passants, qui paralyse les esprits, qui empeste l'atmosphère ? J'ai envie de lui jeter un sceau d'eau à la figure, ou à la limite de lui filer un bon coup de poing, mais de le réveiller. Je me contente de mots amers lancés d'une voix glaciale :

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Sirius. Tu sais trop bien ce que tu risques.

Je transplane avec l'image rémanente de son visage déconfit. Non, je n'ai pas changé ; vieillir n'a fait que m'endurcir.

_A suivre._

_Ce n'est donc pas un épilogue, ô lecteurs! c'est le début d'une longue suite d'épreuves sombres et douloureuses, comme il est d'usage dans cette fic! vous avez donc par la présente le droit de me remercier, d'applaudir, de verser quelques larmes de joies, de vous fendre de "oh mon dieuu mais nooon il faut empêcher la mort des Potteeeer s'il te plaît change le cours de l'histoiiire" ou tout simplement de lâcher une petite review. comme vous le sentez quoi =)_


	12. One More Night

Il était une fois…

**Chapitre 12** : _One More Night_

Bien sûr, je m'attendais à tomber sur elle un de ces jours – et même, je l'espérais. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais mourir avant d'avoir revu Demy King, et avoir obtenu plus, encore plus d'elle, tellement tout ce qu'elle me donne n'est jamais suffisant. Mais je pensais croiser son visage placardé sur un avis de recherche, coincé entre mon frère Regulus et ma cousine Bellatrix, ou peut-être entendre son nom à la radio suivi d'une série de meurtres ; ou peut-être m'attendais-je à la voir débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit avec une cagoule sur la tête. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne _pouvais pas_ la voir autrement que prise dans le tissu des forces du mal il m'aurait pourtant suffi de ravaler mon orgueil et de demander au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'elle était devenue. Je me sens con, tiens.

Demy, Auror… Elle a si peu changé, pourtant. Quand elle est arrivée à l'Ordre l'autre soir, en traînant un peu la jambe droite et avec l'oreille en sang, et pourtant son regard bleu toujours aussi féroce et stoïque, j'ai cru avoir remonté le temps tant elle m'a rappelé ces soirs où elle revenait de ses rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard avec Rosier. Je me souviens l'avoir détaillée toute la soirée : mes souvenirs photographiques revenaient par flash et se mêlaient à la réalité, et je la voyais comme un fantôme : les cheveux noirs si courts, presque ras, qui soulignaient le dessin de sa nuque, les yeux bleu pâle, la cicatrice fanée sur la clavicule et la maigreur de son corps apparente sous le pull flottant autour ; mais quelque chose avait cependant changé. Il émanait comme une puissance latente de ses mouvements, de cette façon indifférente qu'elle avait de porter la cigarette à ses lèvres, de déplier ses jambes et de s'étirer avec la souplesse d'un chat ; il y avait quelque chose de félin dans sa démarche légèrement arquée et bancale, une grâce et une tension comme si elle était prête à bondir.

Putain. Il a suffit d'une heure et j'ai replongé.

_Demy_

Parfois, je crois vraiment que c'est la fin ; que si ce n'est pas un Mangemort qui me tue un de ces soirs, ce sera Scrimgeour qui s'en chargera lorsqu'il découvrira que je filtre les informations pour le compte de l'Ordre. Heureusement que deux des Aurors les plus respectés, Fol-Œil et Kingsley, font aussi partie de l'Ordre : ils peuvent me couvrir en cas de bavure et ils appuieront en ma faveur si jamais Scrimgeour avait des soupçons. En attendant, notre chef de brigade semble être pris d'une rage de plus en plus noire : le meurtre des Faucett le mois dernier l'a forcé à essuyer une tempête de critiques et de demandes de démission. On raconte que Barty Croupton qui dirige le département de la justice magique lui aurait passé un savon assez carabiné. Alors depuis, Scrimgeour nous prend pour des kamikazes ; particulièrement nous, les infiltrés, qui sommes censés n'être que des espions. Des espions, bordel ! Des gars discrets, qui ne la ramènent surtout pas, qui interviennent rarement, et dont le but principal en mission est d'abord de conserver leur couverture et de rester en vie. Mais nos vies sont devenues secondaires pour le ministère : Fol-Œil a perdu une jambe la semaine dernière et Finch a été tué en mission par Voldemort lui-même. Croupton nous a octroyé le droit de tuer les Mangemorts plutôt que de les capturer vivants, et d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables… la guerre est devenue aussi violente des deux côtés. Quand l'aube arrive et que je rentre chez moi, je ne me réjouis plus de retrouver mon lit : je me réjouis seulement d'être encore vivante, d'avoir passé la nuit.

Alors je passe la porte, les traits tirés, l'estomac encore noué par l'angoisse et une certaine envie de vomir, celle qui reste toujours après avoir frôlé la mort – pour rien, pour que dalle. Pour satisfaire la folie meurtrière qui s'est emparée du ministère. Je n'en peux plus. Ce soir, à la réunion, j'espère vraiment que l'Ordre va décider de quelque chose d'utile. Emilie n'est pas rentrée – elle aussi travaille de plus en plus tard à l'hôpital – et soudain une angoisse m'étreint. Je monte quatre à quatre le petit escalier branlant du grenier et pousse un grand soupir en arrivant en haut : Tom est profondément endormi, le drap à moitié tombé par terre, le visage enfoui sous sa tignasse et dans les plis de l'oreiller. Rassurée, je redescends l'escalier, et aussitôt la nausée me reprend en songeant au monde qui l'attend dehors, aux risques qu'il prend rien qu'en dévalant deux rues sur son vieux vélo pour aller à l'école : l'étau se resserre jusqu'à ce que je courre à la salle de bain vomir toute la bile de ma peur, dix minutes plus tard. Tremblante, je m'affale sur le canapé : je vais attendre leur départ pour l'école, et le retour d'Emilie, avant de commencer à boire.

Dix-huit heures. Retour au ministère. Fol-Œil me chope avant même que j'ai fait un pas hors de l'ascenseur et me traîne avec une facilité déconcertante – pour un type qui a une jambe de bois – dans son bureau.

-Tu empestes l'alcool, King.

Pas étonnant. J'ai passé la journée entre un sommeil agité et une veille fortement trempée dans le Whisky Pur Feu. C'était ça ou les larmes, ça ou les mains qui tremblent, ça ou l'attente interminable de Tom qui rentre à la maison, ça ou les nausées, la peur, la haine. Emilie n'est pas rentrée.

-Pluvio.

-Bordel !

Fol-Œil vient de m'arroser avec une pluie maison qui me trempe jusqu'aux os – ça me lave peut-être de l'odeur, mais pas de tout le reste. L'autre souffle de l'air chaud avec sa baguette magique.

-Assied-toi, King.

Mon regard s'attarde un peu sur son visage couturé ; en une semaine, Fol-Œil a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans.

-Je sais que ce qu'on fait ici, ce n'est plus ce pourquoi on a signé, toi et moi. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir sali, d'avoir l'impression d'être devenu un tueur à gages pour le compte du ministère. Je sais que tu as peur pour toi et pour tes proches.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

-La mission que le ministère te confie ce soir, King, avoisine un danger de mort quasi permanent pour tout ton entourage mais Scrimgeour n'a pas compris à quel point elle est cruciale. En effet, il veut que tu prennes l'apparence d'un Mangemort, n'importe lequel, et sa place dans le cercle le Mangemort en question ayant bien sûr été capturé et emprisonné dans un lieu sûr et secret auparavant – pratique qui ne lui pose apparemment aucun problème éthique ou moral. Extrêmement dangereux, car tu seras très exposée, que tu-sais-qui pourrait être amené à s'adresser directement à toi, à te confier des tâches, enfin car toi seule sera responsable du Mangemort capturé et que s'il venait à se libérer ou être libéré, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Il fait une pause. Mon visage est de marbre, empreint d'un calme presque serein. Comme si, en signant mon arrêt de mort avec cette mission, tout s'éclairait soudain : plus de quoi s'angoisser, puisque je vais mourir. J'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe.

-Je vais cependant ajouter des précisions capitales à cette mission : tu prendras l'apparence de Regulus Black…

-Quoi ?

-… Ce qui te permettra d'avoir accès aux activités de Malfoy. Tu sais à quel point nous avons besoin d'être au courant de ces activités.

Je comprends en un éclair : Malfoy et Black doivent fournir à Voldemort la liste des enfants qu'il lui est nécessaire de tuer selon la prophétie tout en fournissant de fausses informations, je peux faire semblant de les recouper avec celles de Malfoy, avoir accès à sa liste et en informer l'Ordre qui pourra mettre les cibles à l'abri. Je me sens nettement pâlir.

-Je vais devoir faire un rapport directement à Voldemort. Lui parler en face. Parler en face à un putain de legilimens ! Non seulement il va me massacrer mais il va tous vous tuer, il va nous décimer ! Et Tom…

-Rogue va t'apprendre l'occlumencie.

-Je vais vomir, fais-je d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu comprends l'importance de cette mission, King ? Tu comprends à quel point elle est cruciale, le nombre de vies innocentes qu'elle peut sauver ? Tu voulais de l'engagement, tu voulais une raison de continuer, tu l'as.

La discussion est terminée. Fol-Œil me congédie d'un signe de tête. Alors que je m'apprête à mettre au point un plan pour capturer Regulus Black, je regrette pour la première fois de ne pas avoir un coéquipier : jamais je ne me suis sentie si seule.

Dix-heuf heures trente. La température est exceptionnellement douce pour un mois de septembre, tout comme l'été a été chaud, d'une chaleur lourde et suffocante. J'ai la nuque en sueur. Il n'y a aucune raison que l'occlumencie me sauve du seigneur des ténèbres, aucune raison qu'elle me permette de survivre à une infiltration de longue haleine dans le monde des Mangemorts. Jusqu'à quand va durer mon calvaire ? « Jusqu'à ce que tu aies cette putain de liste, King. » Fol-Œil m'envoie au coupe-jarret sans aucun état d'âme. Qui s'occupera de Tom quand je boufferai les pissenlits par la racine ?

-Concentre-toi, King. _Legilimens._

La cour de la prison d'Azkaban et des hommes qui font cercle autour de mon corps convulsant de douleur… les hurlements d'Andrew King filtrés par la porte d'un placard…Lord Voldemort qui me poursuit dans le jardin du manoir des King… Sirius qui m'embrasse avant un match de Quidditch… Tom qui dort…

-C'est qui, ce gosse ? fait Rogue en tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Qu'est-ce que je fous par terre, d'ailleurs ?

-C'est le fils de ma colocataire, fais-je.

-Hm. Bon, prépare-toi, je recommence…

-Severus, c'est bon pour ce soir.

Il croise les bras.

-Tu ne survivras jamais au seigneur des ténèbres si tu te laisses dominer par des conflits émotionnels et des souvenirs aussi forts. Tu dois te maîtriser. Retrouve l'indifférence des tes seize ans, à Poudlard. A cette époque, tu étais un excellent occlumens.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est ton oncle qui me l'a dit, fait Rogue avec un regard étrange. Mais ça se voyait dans ton regard, que personne n'aurait pu y pénétrer ; c'était comme un mur de glace. Tu dois prendre de la distance avec tout ça. Etre le moins possible impliquée émotionnellement. Tu n'as pas de famille pas vrai ? Dis-toi que tu fais ton devoir. Il n'y a que ta peau que tu risques.

Il fait semblant. Lui aussi, il a forcément peur pour quelqu'un. Lui aussi, lorsqu'il ment à la face de Lord Voldemort, il sent sûrement ses couilles faire un nœud dans sa gorge.

_Sirius_

Mes couilles ont fait un drôle de nœud dans ma gorge quand j'ai vu Demy arriver à la réunion de l'Ordre en compagnie de Rogue. Comment pouvait-elle être amie, pouvait-elle partager quoi que ce soit avec un type aussi répugnant, aussi malfaisant ?

-Salut, ai-je grogné alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux une chaise pour attendre les autres. Alors on a fait du covoiturage pour venir ?

Rogue a tout de suite grillé que j'étais jaloux, c'est écrit sur son sourire méprisant.

-Ton frère t'a contacté ces temps derniers, Black ?

Je déteste quand elle m'appelle « Black ».

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je voudrais l'inviter à dîner… t'es idiot ou quoi ? Considère que tu t'adresses à un Auror et répond-moi.

Je déteste qu'elle puisse détenir une quelconque autorité sur moi ; en même temps, m'opposer à Demy l'Auror, ce serait m'opposer à la bataille contre Voldemort. Alors je réponds douloureusement :

-On s'est vu chez mes parents l'autre jour. J'étais venu récupérer des affaires et il est venu essayer de faire le frère normal, de parler de mes amis, tout ça. Il voulait me soutirer des informations, certainement. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ajoute en voyant son regard.

-Où habitent tes parents ?

-Pourquoi ? Euh, 5 square Grimmaud. La maison est extrêmement bien protégée. Magie noire.

-Bien, merci Black.

Je vais m'énerver.

-Ecoute, tu pourrais peut-être…

-TAIS-TOI !

C'est Remus qui vient de crier. Depuis tout à l'heure, il est assis tout au bout de la table, près du poste de radio ; il vient de monter brusquement le son et nous fait signe de nous taire.

« … que le ministre de la magie a officialisé la nouvelle un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Andrew King, connu pour ses nombreuses contributions à l'école de magie Durmstrang, est incorruptible et saura être un conseiller efficace, selon le ministre. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce n'est pas à coup de corruption et de menaces que King est parvenu à ce poste, sans quoi il faudrait admettre que vous-savez-qui vient de jouer son atout pour faire tomber le ministère... »

Quelques images d'Andrew King me reviennent, fugaces mais suffisantes pour me glacer le sang. Je me tourne : Demy est livide.

-Voldemort a infiltré le ministère, fait une voix grave derrière nous.

Nous ne parlons que de cela pendant toute la réunion. Ce que Arthur, Kinglsey, Fol-Œil, Demy doivent cacher à leurs supérieurs, qui ils doivent éviter, ô combien ils doivent - nous devons - tous faire attention.

-Demenda, voulez-vous que je mette vos proches à l'abri ?

Elle lève la tête vers Dumbledore, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

-Il ne sait pas qu'ils existent, fait-elle.

Qui ? Quoi ?

-Vous êtes en mission d'infiltration pour récupérer la liste, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesce.

-Si vous ne voulez pas déménager, laissez-moi au moins poser des protections autour de votre appartement. Ne croyez pas que vous ayez plus de risques à prendre que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ; vous êtes menacée personnellement par la nomination de votre oncle comme conseiller du ministre.

Elle est sortie avant la fin de la réunion, et je l'ai suivie. Elle est adossée contre le mur extérieur et tire nerveusement sur sa cigarette, comme si elle avait un besoin vital de la drogue douce qu'elle répand dans ses veines. Je l'entends marmonner :

-Prendre de la distance, elle est bien bonne…

-Demy ?

-Ne me demande rien, fait-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je ne peux rien te dire, tu es un civil. Et un étranger.

-Un étranger ? je murmure.

Mes lèvres viennent remplacer la cigarette sur les siennes. Et, oui, comme d'habitude, je profite des moments où elle sa garde est abaissée. Mais enfin quoi ? Comment faire sinon, pour sentir son corps frissonner contre le mien, ses bras se raccrocher à mon cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pour la sentir perdre pied dans notre baiser, comment faire pour abattre ses barrières et la posséder ? Je la sens gémir sourdement sous les assauts de mes mains, sous ce mouvement incontrôlable que j'ai eu de la coller contre le mur. J'en ai besoin. Je l'ai dans la peau.

Le bruit de la porte qui coulisse nous sépare brutalement. Les membres de l'Ordre défilent un à un devant nous avec des regards entendus, avant de transplaner chacun vers sa famille, sa maison. Demy est blême à nouveau je rappelle qu'elle bosse de nuit, qu'un travail doit être fait – un travail capital mais si dangereux que même Dumbledore s'en inquiète.

-N'y vas pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Oh si je comprends ! m'exclame-je. Ce soir tu risques ta peau et celle de tes proches, tu risques tout, tu t'engages sur un chemin dont tu n'es pas sûre de revenir. Alors je te demande encore une nuit ; rien qu'une dernière nuit avant l'angoisse, le danger... Encore une nuit, avant de tout foutre en l'air. Encore une nuit.

_Demy_

Son pouce glisse de ma clavicule à mon sternum comme s'il voulait sentir l'air pulser le long de la trachée ; mais il m'empêche de respirer, de penser, de parler. Je commence à balbutier un refus, un « non », un « je n'ai pas besoin de tes grands airs de sauveur », mais sa bouche descend sur la mienne et je me tais. Je laisse mes doigts descendre de son menton rugueux le long de sa mâchoire, de sa pomme d'Adam, descendre encore dans l'encolure de sa chemise… Oh putain. Jamais je ne me suis sentie plus désespérément en vie que dans les bras de Sirius Black.

J'attrape doucement ses mains qui s'étaient égarées le long des os de mon bassin. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent et oh mon dieu j'ai tellement, tellement besoin d'une cigarette pour remplacer ses lèvres.

-J'ai du travail, Black.

Il me laisse m'éloigner. Ce soir, j'ai un autre Black à voir.

* * *

Après avoir enfermé Regulus à double tour dans le grenier désaffecté de la tour d'astronomie, je suis rentrée au ministère pour informer Fol-Œil de l'idée de génie de Dumbledore : nulle part mon prisonnier ne serait mieux gardé qu'à Poudlard. Une responsabilité de moins sur mes épaules. Même si je viens d'interroger Black au Veritaserum sur ce qu'il avait découvert, et que dès demain soir je vais devoir prendre sa place au près de ce cher Lucius Malfoy, et que ça c'est une putain de responsabilité. Divin.

J'avais trouvé ma proie exactement là où Severus m'avait conseillé de me rendre, après avoir rendu une petite visite de courtoisie à Mr et Mrs Black et s'enquérir en même temps de la bonne santé de leur fils. Aussi affreux soit-il, Rogue et ses connaissances douteuses étaient décidément très utiles. J'avais donc déniché Regulus dans un trou crasseux sur les quais de la Tamise, un de ces endroits où Londres ne semble jamais voir la lumière du jour tant les rues sont hantées par des lambeaux d'obscurités ; là, Moldus et sorciers se confondent, drapés sous les mêmes manteaux de désespoir, leurs visages creusés des mêmes rides précoces, leur lassitude noyée dans les mêmes verres. On approchait des deux heures du matin quand j'ai trouvé le frère de Sirius gisant dans une flaque d'eau saumâtre – et de que sais-je d'autre -, plongé dans un sommeil comateux et fortement alcoolisé. J'avais l'habitude de ramasser les ivrognes. Le traîner à Poudlard ne m'a posé aucun problème. Mais en chemin, je me faisais la réflexion que Regulus Black n'avait pas l'attitude d'un homme dont le maître accède au pouvoir ; il ressemblait à l'un d'entre nous, un de ceux qui honnit ce que le monde est devenu et qui ne peut que boire pour échapper aux ténèbres. Etait-il en train de se rendre compte à quel point Voldemort était abject ? Si on lui tendait la main, changerait-il son fusil d'épaule ? Le moment n'était pas à sauver l'âme de pauvres pêcheurs, aussi ne me suis-je pas attardée sur la question.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si les couloirs du ministère sont nettement plus sinistres ce matin qu'il y a quelques jours encore. Il règne dans l'atrium un silence anormal, angoissé, et les visages que je croise sont comme convulsés de frayeur. Je rase les murs jusqu'au bureau de Maugrey, mais c'est peine perdue. Scrimgeour est en grande discussion avec un colosse aux cheveux ras, que je ne peux que trop bien reconnaître de dos.

-Tenez, la voilà, monsieur King, bredouille Scrimgeour.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que Rufus Scrimgeour n'est pas homme à bredouiller ; mais qui ne se ratatinerait pas devant le pâle regard glacé d'Andrew King ? Je me suis préparée à ce moment, je m'y prépare depuis ma fuite il y a neuf ans. Alors si mon oncle veut voir ce que c'est d'être sa digne fille, et si du même coup Scrimgeour peut voir ce que c'est d'avoir des couilles, ils vont êtres servis.

-Monsieur ?, fais-je poliment à mon chef de brigade, faisant ainsi montre d'une indifférence insolente à l'égard du conseiller du ministre.

-King, le monsieur le conseiller vous cherchait.

On dirait qu'il va se pisser dessus, pauvre diable. Il n'a pas mon entraînement.

-Monsieur ? je répète en me tournant vers mon oncle.

Le sourire que je lui octroie est travaillé : il y a un subtil mélange de triomphe et de mépris, ajouté à un regard aussi délavé et glacial que le sien – c'est héréditaire – et à un haussement de sourcil expectatif. Je le devine qui observe à la dérobée les cicatrices fanées, les marques sombres sur ma peau, les traces de mon passage à Azkaban ; c'est qu'il est vierge lui, de ce baptême du feu qui a éprouvé nombre de Mangemorts. Son regard glisse sur mon avant-bras, là où il se demande comment je cache la Marque des Ténèbres. Je souris à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'est de haine que se teinte mon triomphe.

-Vous vous demandez peut-être si rien en moi n'interdit la profession d'Auror, monsieur King.

Ses yeux brûlent d'une rage presque incandescente alors que je lui mets sous le nez la cicatrice livide qui défigure la chair tendre de mon bras, dans laquelle on peut encore vaguement discerner la forme de la Marque. Cicatrice magique, reste d'un mauvais sort et qui ne disparaîtra jamais.

-Quand à vous, je reprends, il est inutile de poser la question ; je crois que nous savons tous ici ce qui se cache sous la manche de votre veston à quatre cent gallions.

Scrimgeour est si blême qu'il semble s'attendre à ce que mon oncle me tue sur-le-champ, mais ce dernier a retrouvé un calme froid et mille fois plus menaçant que la plus noire des colères. C'est avec une voix dont la douceur est synonyme de grand danger qu'il me confie ses ordres :

-Agent King, le ministère a décidé de lancer une campagne de purification de Londres, afin de libérer les sorciers des nés-moldus, des sangs-mêlés, des cracmols, des amoureux des moldus qui empoisonnent leurs rangs et de sortir de cette crise. Cette tâche sera la priorité des Aurors et vous vous verrez remettre chaque semaine une liste de ces sang-impurs et traîtres à leur sang que vous devrez arrêter. Vous confisquerez leurs baguettes et les remettrez au Détraqueurs. Il est inutile de préciser que ce genre d'individu ne mérite ni interrogatoire, ni procès. A terme, ils subiront le même sort que les Moldus auxquels ils appartiennent.

Scrimgeour me tendit un morceau de papier que j'attrapai d'un geste d'automate. Puis, sous leurs regards expectatifs, l'un tremblant, l'autre cruel, je dépliai la feuille et y lut les noms de ceux que, cette semaine, ma mission était d'arrêter - ou d'assassiner.

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Will Copperfield_

_Berthus Baxter_

_Lily Evans_

_Emma Finnigan_

_Sirius Black._

_A suivre._


	13. Nights in White Satin

Chapitre 13** :** _Nights in White Satin_

-Aucun mal ne te sera fait si tu ne m'y forces pas, Regulus Black.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il balbutie de terreur et sa voix tremble presque autant que la moue apeurée sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais vu la ressemblance entre Sirius et cet être malingre et ridicule avec ses trois cheveux épars bien lissés sur son crâne anguleux et ses joues creuses mangées de barbe ; aujourd'hui, dans son regard d'enfant perdu, je reconnais celui que Sirius m'a lancé dans les pires moments. Il s'est prostré dans un coin et il empeste la sueur et l'urine ; apparemment, le fait que j'ai pris sa propre apparence pour venir le voir le terrifie proprement.

-_Recurvite_, marmonne-je.

Je suis presque tentée de jouer au redresseur de tort, de me déguiser en prêtre et de lui dire « je viens te faire expier tes péchés… ». Ne l'a-t-il pas mérité ? N'a-t-il pas mérité le même sort qu'il a fait subir à tous ceux qu'il traite de sang-impur ? Pourquoi devrait-on l'épargner ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas lui faire ressentir en retour la douleur que lui et ses semblables nous infligent au quotidien ?

-Suffit, fait une voix derrière moi.

Rogue me tire hors de la pièce et referme prudemment la porte et tous les sorts dont elle est imprégnée. Je le foudroie d'un regard plein de ressentiment. Je hais l'idée qu'il puisse lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-L'occlumencie est utile de bien des manières, King. Aller, on s'y remet.

Je descends l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie sur ses talons et le suis dans son sinistre bureau, lequel ressemble sérieusement à un caveau aménagé : toutes les tapisseries sont noires ou lie-de-vin, les étagères débordent de livres aussi poussiéreux et attirants que ceux de la Réserve, de grosses taches d'humidité suintent des murs, et l'homme s'éclaire avec quelques mèches de bougie noyées dans des bâtons de cire à moitié fondus. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour parfaire son effet chauve-souris ou s'il aime vraiment vivre comme un vampire. Je m'abstiens de poser la question.

Je m'enfonce profondément dans un fauteuil mangé aux mites pendant qu'il s'assoit derrière son bureau en cèdre massif sur lequel trônent quelques bocaux aux locataires douteux. Je suis à deux doigts de lui demander un Whisky ; jamais je n'aurais cru en arriver là, mais il semble que Severus et moi, nous soyons devenus en quelque sorte des amis. Heûrk. Rien que d'y penser, les cheveux se dressent sur ma tête.

-Tu t'es un peu améliorée ces temps derniers, mais fermer ton esprit te demande toujours une concentration si aigüe que si tu es amenée à la faire en face du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne manquera pas de s'en apercevoir. Tu dois pouvoir le faire discrètement, à n'importe quel moment.

Je ricane. Justement, cette nuit, je dois me rendre au manoir Malfoy. Prions pour que le Lord ait d'autres chats à fouetter, car flouer le bon Lucius est une chose, abuser son maître en est une autre. Severus s'apprête à réprimander ma désinvolture toute déplacée, étant donnée que c'est de ma vie qu'il est question, lorsqu'un elfe se matérialise dans son bureau pour l'informer que le directeur le demande, et qu'au passage il salue mademoiselle King. J'incline légèrement la tête.

-Ne remonte pas voir le prisonnier, King, ordonne Rogue en me tenant la porte.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je grince. J'ai des tas d'ordres de mission pour torturer d'autres mecs que lui.

Oui. J'ai une liste très précise de gens à trouver, à brutaliser et à livrer aux Détraqueurs.

* * *

L'ironie du sort, c'est que ces gens sur la liste ne craignent rien. Sérieusement, comment pourrais-je livrer les Weasley, ou Sirius, ou même cette pétasse d'Evans ? Le souvenir cuisant de la cicatrice sur mon bras est là pour me rappeler quel camp j'ai choisi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

J'ai d'abord fait disparaître les trois pauvres hères que je ne connaissais pas. Il a fallu trouver, à Londres, la petite Emma Finnigan, son mari moldu et leur gamin de quelques mois à peine, les convaincre du danger sans pour autant les terroriser, les transférer discrètement dans un endroit secret protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas, faire croire enfin à une disparition inquiétante et s'arranger pour que les voisins la signalent à la police moldue, au cas où quelqu'un passerait derrière moi s'assurer que j'ai bien fait le travail. J'ai fait la même chose avec Will Copperfield, un marchand de hiboux de Pré-au-Lard, en dévastant sa boutique pour faire croire à un attentat. Mon rapport dira qu'il a résisté à l'arrestation et que j'ai dû le pulvériser. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Quelqu'un finira forcément par trouver ça louche, que tous les gens sur ma liste aient été tués plutôt que livrés aux Détraqueurs. Comment le vieux Berthus, employé au ministère depuis plus de cinquante ans, aurait-il pu résister trop violemment pour être arrêté ? D'ailleurs, celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre. Il ne me croyait pas, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible qu'on traque les sang-mêlé, pas dans son ministère. J'ai fini par l'assommer pour le transférer dans la même cachette que Copperfield, loin de Londres.

Hier encore, j'ai croisé le regard cruel et avide de mon oncle dans un couloir. Il se délecte. Il a tellement hâte de me voir livrer les traîtres, les comploteurs aux Détraqueurs, tellement hâte de serrer son poing autour du cou de Sirius Black. En fait, c'est curieux comme l'histoire se répète : encore une fois, Andrew King croit me tenir sous son joug, à ses ordres, et encore une fois il se trompe.

* * *

-Regulus ! Comme tu as maigri ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

J'ai droit à une embrassade de Narcissa Black, un peu maladroite à cause de l'enfant qu'elle porte dans ses bras.

-C'est le petit Draco ?, fais-je en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air ému. C'est déjà le portrait de son père !

-J'espère bien, fait une voix doucereuse derrière moi. Qu'il soit digne d'être l'héritier des Malfoy.

Il me serre la main et je m'efforce de lui broyer les phalanges avec la pitoyable poigne gracile de Regulus. Après quoi je le suis dans le « petit salon », tout aussi grand que le premier mais légèrement moins accueillant – en fait, la pièce empeste la magie noire. Mais enfin quoi, après tout, j'adore la magie noire.

-Tu as avancé dans les recherches, Lucius ?

Il me tend un rouleau de parchemin. Je le déplie, pâlissant à la mesure de sa longueur, et jette un coup d'œil aux dizaines de noms soigneusement calligraphiés qui s'y suivent. Je sens soudain mes jambes faiblir et m'écroule dans un fauteuil avec toute la contenance dont je suis encore capable. Si cette liste parvient à Voldemort, il fera assassiner tous ces nouveau-nés. Toute une génération massacrée à travers le monde.

-A voir ta tête, je présume que de ton côté tu as bâclé le travail, fait Malfoy sur un ton suffisant.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il n'y a qu'une solution, si l'on veut éviter le massacre. Je ne révèle pas de noms nouveaux, je limite seulement les dégâts… Je ne mettrais personne en danger qui ne le soit déjà en faisant cela… Mais je trahis l'Ordre…

Je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil, lisse mes cheveux épars en arrière et fait finalement, d'une voix posée et un brin insolente :

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui as bâclé le travail, Lucius.

Il s'étrangle de fureur, mais je continue.

-Vois-tu, cela m'étonnait que la prophétie concerne autant d'individus. C'était vraiment, vraiment très étrange. Il fallait déjà éliminer les enfants qui n'étaient pas nés d'ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela ne suffisait pas, comme on le voit à ta liste si ridiculement longue.

Une pause. Il fulmine.

-J'ai discuté avec Rogue. Comme tu le sais, il est infiltré auprès de Dumbledore, et Dumbledore connaît l'entière prophétie. Il a donc pu me révéler que l'enfant que nous cherchons, en plus d'être le fils de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié notre maître, est un enfant né en Juillet. Ce qui ramène notre liste à deux noms : Harry Potter et Neville Londubat.

Le visage de Malfoy avait fini de se décomposer. J'avais tellement la nausée que je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : partir au plus vite.

-J'ajoute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra choisir parmi les deux enfants celui sur qui pèse la prophétie le choix fait partie du sort. Voilà, Lucius. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, nous annoncerons le résultat de nos recherches demain au Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ici là, je te souhaite le bonsoir.

J'avais conscience d'être partie trop précipitamment, mais je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Je m'éloignai à pied du manoir, d'un pas chancelant, et vidai mon estomac dans un fossé. Une fois encore, j'allais être accusée de trahison, de recèle d'information pour les Mangemorts. Mais j'avais sauvé des dizaines d'enfants. J'aurais voulu rentrer chez moi et me plonger dans un coma alcoolisé. Mais après ce que j'avais fait, je devais voir l'Ordre de toute urgence.

* * *

-Severus, si on te demande, et par « on » j'entends tes petits copains tatoués, tu m'as aidé à recouper les infos de la liste en me révélant ce que tu sais sur la prophétie, grâce à l'Ordre.

Je remonte le couloir à toute vitesse et Rogue cavale derrière moi, le choc peint sur son visage. Je l'interromps avant qu'il commence à m'invectiver :

-Ah, et si dans quelques instants tu pouvais me soutenir un peu, genre dire que l'idée vient de toi, ça m'arrangerait.

-Quelle…

Notre entrée brutale dans la cuisine le coupe dans son élan. J'avais espéré ne voir que les Weasley, puisqu'on est chez eux, outre Potter et Londubat que j'ai appelés ; malheureusement, il y a aussi Black, Lupin, Shacklebot, Fol-Œil et maintenant Rogue. Ils ont l'air alarmé. Ils vont me tuer. Je m'en fous. Je suis sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

-J'irai droit au but, fais-je sans même dire bonjour. Vous devez être informés que dès demain soir, peut-être avant si Malfoy me double, Voldemort ne cherchera plus qu'un seul enfant à tuer : celui qu'il aura choisi, de Harry Potter ou de Neville Londubat.

Potter s'étrangla, puis pâlit de fureur. S'il ne se jeta pas sur moi, c'est que je voyais nettement ses genoux trembler aussi fort que l'index accusateur qu'il pointait sur moi :

-Tu nous as trahis ! Tu as vendu mon fils à Voldemort ! Tu es toujours la même espèce de…

Je tairai les injures qu'il me lança. Je m'en serais défendue et j'aurais hurlé moi aussi s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de détresse dans sa colère, si je n'avais pas vu sa bouche se déformer pour retenir les larmes. J'avais devant moi un homme terrorisé à l'idée de perdre sa femme et son fils, terrorisé d'être traqué par Lord Voldemort. Je comprenais. Je connaissais.

-Je refuse de me laisser accuser de quoi que ce soit. J'ai eu à prendre une grave décision, dans l'urgence et le danger. Si j'avais laissé Malfoy croire que la prophétie concernait tous les enfants nés l'année dernière de par le monde, j'aurais été responsable d'un massacre. J'ai réduit le danger à deux enfants, deux fils de l'Ordre que nous sommes capables de protéger au mieux, et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Je ne regrette pas ma décision.

Il y eut un long silence, comparable à ceux qui règnent dans les tribunaux pendant que le jury délibère de la culpabilité de l'accusé. Fol-Œil se leva.

-Je vous verrai demain au ministère, agent King. Potter, Londubat, vous devriez tout de suite vous rendre à Poudlard pour informer Dumbledore de la situation. Emmenez vos familles avec vous : vous serez en sécurité là-bas, au moins pour le moment.

James passa devant moi, effondré sur l'épaule de Remus, pâle comme un mort. Les autres suivirent un à un.

-Sirius, j'aurais encore une chose à te dire…

Je l'avais exprès appelé par son prénom, pour qu'il soit plus enclin à rester.

-Le ministère te fait rechercher pour trahison à ton sang. Il y a aussi Lily et les Weasley, et d'autres que j'ai pu mettre à l'abri. Mais vous, vous faites partie de l'Ordre, et King voudra vous voir aux mains des Détraqueurs, ou refroidis à ses pieds. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous protéger…

-Tu pourrais nous livrer, alors. Peut-être qu'ainsi tu sauverais des dizaines de né-moldus, ou je ne sais trop qui, non ?

Sa voix est glaciale. Mais lui n'a pas d'excuse.

-C'est facile pour toi, fais-je en mettant dans ma voix tout le mépris dont je suis capable. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des responsabilités. Ce n'est pas comme si tu te mouillais pour qui que ce soit…

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Je vais devoir démissionner d'un jour à l'autre à cause de ça ! Non seulement je ne pourrai plus protéger personne, mais je ne pourrai plus vous informer sur l'ennemi et je deviendrai traquée à mon tour !

-Tu parles, tu n'as personne à protéger ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est sauver ta peau !

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous hurlions si fort, ni que nous n'étions pas seuls, jusqu'à ce que la voix basse de Rogue nous interrompe, derrière moi :

-En fait si, Black. Elle a quelqu'un à protéger. Ton fils.

Je fis volte-face. Ma fureur s'était envolée. Toutes les barrières, tous les secrets que j'avais érigés pour protéger mon enfant venaient de s'évanouir en fumée.

-Comment as-tu su ?, fais-je d'une petite voix.

Sait-il qu'en voulant blesser Sirius, il m'a blessée aussi ? Son regard jubilant se mue en quelque chose de renfermé et boudeur lorsqu'il se pose sur moi.

-Le garçon dans tes pensées. C'est son portrait craché.

J'ai senti une boule dans ma gorge et j'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas regarder Sirius, je n'avais pas la force. Je suivis Rogue dehors parce que j'avais besoin de hurler sur quelqu'un.

* * *

_Sirius_

Lorsque je suis arrivé dehors, Demy était en train de fumer une cigarette, assise sur le vieux banc de pierre qui faisait face au potager. J'ai mis longtemps avant de pouvoir m'assoir à côté d'elle. J'avais ouvert la bouche mais les mots ne venaient pas, tellement j'étais anesthésié, tellement j'étais incapable de mesurer ce qui se passait, ce qui allait se passer, ce qui s'était passé. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que c'était Demy, encore une fois, qui était responsable. Demy qui m'avait volé mon fils, me l'avait caché, nous avait menti à lui et à moi.

-Tu me haïssais, fit-elle alors comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Tu aurais voulu que je débarque chez toi, que je te dise que maintenant je portais ton enfant alors que tu devais vivre avec moi ? L'enfant d'une nuit volée, presque d'un viol, putain !

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'elle pleurait. Peut-être même pleurait-elle bien avant que j'arrive.

-Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. J'avais l'impression que ce bébé, c'était ma faute, c'était mon erreur… Que c'était une chose de plus que tu m'aurais faite payer si… Mais putain, j'étais tellement amoureuse de toi, je n'aurais jamais pu abandonner l'enfant que tu m'avais fait.

J'essaye d'imaginer ce que j'aurais dit, il y a sept ans, si Demy s'était pointée en me disant qu'elle était enceinte, après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Je me rappelle cet été que nous avons passé, avec James, à se taper toutes les jeunes moldues de son quartier le soir, ivres morts souvent, et à alimenter en moi une rancœur sourde contre elle. Elle avait peur de moi et elle avait raison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?, je demande finalement.

Elle me raconta comment Dumbledore lui avait offert le poste d'assistante professeur en métamorphose, lui permettant ainsi de rester à Poudlard et d'y mettre au monde son fils. Elle m'avoua comment elle avait démissionné un an plus tard, comment elle s'était installée à Londres et avait vécu un temps dans la misère, jouant les serveuses dans des bars crasseux, comment elle avait finalement rencontré sa future colocataire. Elle s'était installée et avait commencé sa formation d'Auror, parce que, me dit-elle, elle ne voulait plus vivre dans la peur qu'un jour Voldemort découvre son fils. Elle voulait affronter les mages noirs, affronter son oncle pour de bon. Elle me dit que quand Tom lui avait demandé, elle avait dit que papa était en voyage, loin. Qu'un jour peut-être, il rentrerait. Peut-être pas.

Je remuai le prénom dans ma tête, le prononçai silencieusement.

-Je viens vivre avec vous.

* * *

_Demy_

Pour l'instant, personne n'est venu inspecter mes arrières au ministère. Personne ne s'étonne non plus que je n'ai encore déniché aucun membre de l'Ordre depuis que Fol-Œil, bénit soit-il, à beuglé l'autre jour dans le couloir que de toutes façons, j'étais une incompétente, comme toutes les femmes. L'argument a eu l'air de valoir auprès de beaucoup d'hommes, même de mon oncle. Mais on est beaucoup dans mon cas, à ne pas vouloir livrer ses amis de l'Ordre, et je ne sais pas combien de temps on a encore avant qu'ils comprennent pourquoi.

A mon grand regret, je dois également rendre grâce à Severus Rogue pour ses précieux cours d'occlumencie, lesquels m'ont permis de survivre à une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déguisée en Regulus Black, pour lui annoncer entre autre choses que Lucius Malfoy était crétin. A vrai dire, Voldemort jubilait. Il était si content de moi qu'il m'a demandé s'il y avait une récompense que je voudrais, quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir. J'ai bloqué un instant, l'estomac noué de terreur : je savais que je ne pouvais pas décliner l'offre, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui demander sans me trahir ni mettre qui que ce soit en danger. J'ai fini par le convaincre que la seule véritable récompense à mes yeux serait d'être reconnu parmi ses plus fidèles, parmi les plus braves de ses soldats. Il a eu l'air satisfait et a acquiescé. J'aurais presque ri à la tête que faisait Bellatrix, si je n'avais pas tant eu la nausée. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Rogue m'a sauvé la vie, donc je me considère comme quitte avec ce sale rat.

Mais s'il y a bien une personne à qui je ne rends pas grâce, c'est Sirius Black. Mon colocataire depuis deux semaines maintenant et il me pourrit la vie. Non seulement Emilie m'en veut beaucoup d'avoir ramené le fruit interdit dans notre appartement, non seulement Tom l'adore, mais en plus… c'est comme s'il devait me protéger. Comme si tout le temps que je m'étais débrouillée toute seule, j'avais mal fait, et que maintenant qu'il était là, il allait me montrer ce que c'était que la vie, lui qui savait si bien. Il croyait me connaître par cœur, et semblait sans cesse me dire que j'étais une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise Auror, et rien qu'une femme, après tout. J'encaissais assez mal et ne manquais jamais une occasion de lui vomir à la figure toutes ces années de solitude mal digérées. Il n'avait jamais eu à mettre au monde un enfant en sachant qu'il devrait l'élever seul, jamais eu à veiller sur un autre autant que sur lui-même, jamais eu à survivre pour deux, à trembler de peur pour deux. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'infiltrer au cœur du mal, jamais mis en danger personne d'autre que lui-même, jamais défendu les siens quitte à verser le sang, quitte à donner la mort. Il n'avait jamais eu à tuer. Il ne savait pas.

* * *

_Sirius_

Il est presque huit heures du matin et Demy n'est toujours pas là. Putain, je déteste qu'elle bosse de nuit. Ca va faire deux semaines que j'habite ici et je n'arrête pas de lui dire de changer ses horaires, mais elle m'envoie chier. On s'entend très mal. Déjà, elle a fait toute une crise quand j'ai exigé de venir vivre ici. Comme si c'était pas mon droit ! Non mais sans blague ! J'ai déjà manqué sept ans de la vie de mon gamin ! C'était soit ça, soit il venait vivre avec moi – mais comme j'habitais plus ou moins chez James, ça devenait compliqué. Et pourtant, j'ai dû batailler, j'ai du faire des tas de promesses, j'ai du hurler pour qu'elle me laisse emménager et _parler_ à Tom. Lui parler, parfaitement ! Il fallait son autorisation ! On croirait pas que je suis son père, hein. Et maintenant, elle n'est jamais là ou quand elle est là c'est dans un état pitoyable, genre elle s'écroule sur le canapé et elle boit comme un trou, ou alors elle me gueule dessus. Il n'y a que quand Tom est là qu'elle se conduit comme une personne normale.

-Papa ?

Je me détourne du porridge gluant que j'ai tenté de confectionner et il n'en faut pas plus pour me redonner le sourire. Tom s'assoit à table et se frotte les yeux en tirant sur les manches de son pyjama sur lequel les rayures bleues et violettes jurent horriblement. Je ne peux pas me rassasier de sa vue, de la vue de _mon fils_, de ses grands yeux pâles aux longs cils, de sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine et semée de quelques taches de rousseurs diaphanes, de la moue un peu inquiète sur ses lèvres, des fins cheveux châtain foncé, en bataille sur son crâne comme un duvet au soleil, ils chatoient d'un éclat clair, caramel. Il bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de fixer d'un œil légèrement agacé :

-Papa, tu recommences à me fixer bêtement. Et en plus, je vais être en retard à l'école. Et en plus, le porridge de maman est meilleur. Et en plus…

Je soupire. Déjà de la graine d'emmerdeur. Heureusement qu'il est parti pour être aussi joli garçon que son père.

Finalement, je réussis à l'envoyer à l'école le ventre plein et correctement habillé. J'en suis à mon troisième café quand Demy rentre.

-Tu veux des œufs brouillés ?, je demande sur un ton gentil, un brin mielleux, en priant pour qu'elle dise non.

-Tom est à l'école ?

Elle s'effondre sur le dossier du canapé, à côté de moi. Elle sent la cigarette, la sueur, le sang : la maman parfaite, quoi.

-Ouais, et c'est pas grâce à toi.

-Putain Sirius, tout ce que je veux c'est dormir, alors commence pas… Ne me force pas à te faire encore une fois remarquer que c'est moi qui ramène les gallions ici…

Elle a enlevé ses chaussures, son jean et sa robe de sorcier et c'est en sous-vêtements qu'elle se traîne maintenant vers sa chambre.

-Parlons-en !, fais-je en la suivant à grand pas. Qui s'occupait de Tom quand je n'étais pas là ? Qui le réveillait le matin ?

Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça, mais elle se retourne brusquement, ce qui fait que je pile mais que je lui rentre quand même un peu dedans. Elle me toise.

-Sirius. Je t'ai donné l'autorisation de vivre avec mon fils, d'habiter avec lui, tout ça. C'est ton droit. Mais pas moi ! Tu ne vis pas avec moi, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, je n'ai aucun devoir envers toi et d'une manière générale, je préfèrerais que tu ne t'adresses pas à moi. A part si c'est pour baiser.

_A suivre._

_Prochainement dans vos salles: Night in White Satin, deuxième partie. De l'amour (?), des trahisons, des mensonges, du sang, du sexe, du danger, des disputes conjugales, des morts... Que demande le peuple?_


	14. Too Much Heaven

Il était une fois

Petit note de l'auteur: Bonjour et sans transition, information: nous arrivons aux ultimes chapitres de cette fic alors si vous voulez pousser un cri d'indignation et me supplier de ne pas tuer, Sirius, Demy, Tom, le chien ou encore carrément les Potter (sait-on jamais), c'est le moment. Cliquez en bas sur le bouton 'review' et pour sauver Sirius, tapez 1, etc.^^ Bon, sans ça, ce chapitre se termine par un lemon très explicite, donc avis aux âmes réservées... Bonne lecture! :)

Chapitre 14 : _Too Much Heaven_

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Pendant de longs instants, je suis resté assis dans le noir, haletant, une coulée de sueur froide me brûlant le dos, avant de me demander ce qui m'avait tiré si brutalement du sommeil. Puis une porte a claqué en bas, et je me suis rappelé que c'était le même bruit qui avait interrompu mes rêves. Je me suis glissé dans ma paire de jeans et me suis coulé silencieusement hors de ma chambre, après un regard inquiet au réveil : quatre heures vingt-cinq du matin. Demy ne rentrait jamais si tôt. Ou ce n'était pas Demy… J'ai quand même pris la peine de vérifier que le boucan n'avait pas réveillé Tom mais dans sa vieille mansarde au grenier, mon garçon dormait à poings fermés.

La baguette dans une main, j'ai descendu l'escalier du duplex sans prendre la peine de boutonner ma braguette. Mon pantalon glissait sur mes hanches quand j'ai rasé les murs jusqu'à l'entrée et, avec mes cheveux hirsutes et mes yeux rougis de sommeil, je ne devais pas avoir l'air bien intimidant. J'ai néanmoins bondi dans le vestibule éclairé en criant :

-Qui va là ?

Ce n'était que Demy, prostrée contre le mur, en train de littéralement s'arracher les cheveux. Ses pieds bougeaient nerveusement et ses épaules se convulsaient au rythme de respirations frénétiques et saccadées. Soulagé, j'ai laissé retomber mon bras et grommelé :

-Ah, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire tant de bruit ?

Elle a levé le visage vers moi et j'ai failli reculer tant ses yeux flamboyant de fureur étaient à cet instant le reflet exact de ceux de son oncle. Des larmes de rage striaient ses joues.

-Je suis suspendue, a-t-elle fait d'une voix hachée.

-Oh. Pourquoi ?

Elle s'est levée, péniblement tant ses jambes tremblaient de colère. Comme calmée par ma présence – ce serait bien la première fois ! -, elle a pris une profonde inspiration et essuyé ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Puis elle s'est dirigée vers la cuisine, tout en expliquant :

-Une enquête sur ma personne a révélé des faits alarmants dans mon passé, apparemment. En gros, on vient de m'inventer un casier judiciaire.

Elle ouvre le placard et je vois son regard se poser sur la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Pour détourner son attention, je demande :

-Mais tu n'en as pas ?

Elle se retourne et me foudroie du regard. Sa voix est nouée quand elle répond :

-On m'a envoyée à Azkaban sans procès. Comment tu crois que Dumbledore m'aurait sortie de là, sans ça ? Je n'ai commis aucun crime.

C'est clair comme au premier jour dans ma tête, le souvenir de cette nuit où les Détraqueurs ont arrêté Demy sur le pas de la porte des Potter. James avait raconté à ses parents comment je m'étais enfui du manoir des King _in extremis_ avant d'être enrôlé de force parmi les Mangemorts, et ils avaient demandé au ministère la protection de leur maison - on leur avait envoyé les Détraqueurs. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question d'un quelconque jugement ou procès pour moi, Demy était coupable sans aucun doute possible, coupable dès l'instant où elle m'avait menti, coupable parce qu'elle m'avait pratiquement livré à Lord Voldemort, moi, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je garde le souvenir aigu du mépris que j'avais pour elle alors, la blessure d'une fille tellement sans cœur qu'alors je ne la considérais même plus comme un être humain. L'ancienne rancœur remonte en moi comme un flot de bile.

-Aucun crime aux yeux de la loi, fais-je d'une voix basse et emplie d'amertume.

-Sirius.

Les bouteilles tintent dans le placard et tirent mon regard du vide.

-Quoi ?

Demy me regarde d'un œil étrange.

-Tu veux un verre ?

J'acquiesce.

-Tu m'as fait tellement de mal.

Les mots se sont échappés d'entre mes lèvres avant que j'ai pu les retenir.

Elle vide son verre d'un trait et me transperce d'un tranquille regard bleu.

-Tu crois vraiment que je devrais payer toute ma vie pour avoir été faible à seize ans ? Tu crois vraiment que je méritais Azkaban pour avoir cru que l'homme que j'aimais pourrait me protéger du seigneur des ténèbres ? Bien sûr que mon plan était idiot, bien sûr que j'ai risqué ta vie en même temps que la mienne… mais tu ne sais pas, tu _ne peux pas savoir_ à quel point j'avais peur. Lord Voldemort avait fait assassiner mes parents, et Alex, et il menaçait de te tuer aussi… comment peux-tu m'en vouloir encore pour avoir voulu croire que l'on pouvait être sauvés, que tout pouvait s'arrêter, puisque tu proposais de faire de ton plein gré ce que Voldemort voulait de toi ?

Je la contemple longuement, d'un œil nouveau. Puis je vide mon verre aussi.

-C'est ce que tu as cru ?, dis-je finalement. Qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquilles ? (Je prends une inspiration douloureuse) C'est tellement naïf.

Je n'y crois pas. Toutes ces souffrances pour un espoir idiot ! Pour l'espoir débile qu'a celui qui gémit sous la torture, que ses souffrances s'arrêtent ! Parce qu'elle a cru voir le bout du tunnel et qu'elle a plongé ! Demy a un rictus en coin, comme le reflet de ma douloureuse incrédulité.

-Je sais.

Elle soupire et avale une autre gorgée d'alcool, au goulot, avant de ranger la bouteille. Puis elle s'assoit sur le buffet avec un air pensif, comme si elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été tellement en colère quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, dit-elle comme pour elle-même. Ils n'ont aucune preuve, en fait, c'est sûrement une manœuvre pathétique pour me déstabiliser. Je me demande si ça vient de Scrimgeour ou de King…

-King a plutôt intérêt à te garder sous la main, s'il veut pouvoir te torturer à tout va. Surtout que s'il voulait te virer, il n'aurait qu'à invoquer le fait véridique que tu as une mission sur le feu qui traîne en longueur et qu'il te soupçonne d'être corrompue.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi on avait jamais parlé comme ça ? fait-elle.

-Parce que tu m'as interdit de te parler, je réplique. La seule chose que j'ai le droit de faire, c'est…

Je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et j'y savoure le goût de l'alcool. D'abord surprise, elle me répond ensuite avec langueur et me rappelle à quel point je l'ai dans la peau. Elle attrape les deux pans ouverts de mon jean et m'attire entre ses cuisses. Elle soupire quand nos lèvres s'écartent le temps d'un souffle.

-Sirius ?

Mes mains glissent lentement sous son pull, et ma bouche descend le long de son artère où je sens le pouls qui s'affole, et plus bas vers le creux de sa clavicule. Un soupir rauque se coince dans sa gorge, juste sous mes lèvres. Je l'attire plus près et son bassin vient dans un mouvement convulsif se frotter contre le mien, que je sens répondre à cet appel lascif.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de parler, fais-je finalement avant de lui retirer son pull.

Mes mains se rappelaient où la caresser, et moi j'avais oublié quelle ivresse cela me procurait. Sur le buffet de la cuisine, puis sur mon lit là-haut, je lui ai fait l'amour très lentement, très doucement et les yeux ouverts. Je voulais sentir que c'était elle, que c'était moi, ne pas me perdre dans l'extase avec un visage flou et anonyme. J'ai joui tellement violemment que ça m'en a donné le vertige. Elle aussi a gémi longtemps du fond de sa gorge, la tête basculée en arrière et les ongles plantés si fort dans mon dos que c'était comme si elle avait mal. Je me suis demandé, ensuite, en caressant son corps endormi, s'il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'autre homme que moi, depuis huit ans. J'ai sombré dans le sommeil sans réponse, mais avec la certitude qu'au matin venu, elle ne serait plus là.

J'ai émergé au moment où Tom a sauté sur mon lit et m'écrasant de toute sa vingtaine de kilos. J'ai bien essayé de me retourner en grognant et d'enfouir la tête sous mon oreiller, mais ses petits poings m'ont labouré de coups alors qu'il hurlait de rire. Résigné, j'ai ouvert un œil.

-Mhprf ?

-On est samedi, je veux mes gaufres !, fait mon fils de sa voix flûtée.

Je tente une dernière esquive.

-Demande à maman…

Comme c'est étrange de dénommer Demy « maman », d'ailleurs. Quand elle est avec Tom, ça lui va bien, mais hier soir… Oh mon dieu Sirius, non, ne commence pas à fantasmer sur la mère de ton fils quand il est là, pitié. Le monstre m'attrape les oreilles et tire dessus comme un forcené.

-Mais, avec Emilie, elles ont… (il bafouille tant ce qu'il va dire semble le révolter) elles ont fermé leur porte à clef !

Je grogne, mais la situation m'intrigue suffisamment pour que je daigne me lever. Mon fils sur mes épaules, nous nous glissons jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des filles contre laquelle nous collons nos oreilles respectives. D'abord, on entend rien, puis… si, là ! Des chuchotements excités d'adolescentes et des rires suraigus ! Ma main devant la bouche de Tom l'empêche de se mettre à piailler, il se contente de me tirer les cheveux ; mais au fond moi aussi j'aurais bien poussé un cri hystérique. C'est que je n'avais jamais entendu Demy glousser.

Quand Demy et Emilie se sont finalement jointes à nous pour le brunch, elles avaient retrouvé un sérieux à la limite du sinistre – du moins pour Demy, car la charmante médicomage, avec son minois de princesse et ses grands yeux, aurait du mal à paraître sinistre même si elle essayait. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle s'entende comme cul et chemise avec un personnage aussi glauque et tourmenté que la mère de mon fils.

Elles entrent dans la cuisine et je me fais la réflexion qu'un petit déjeuner en famille un samedi matin, chose si banale chez les Potter, n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis que j'habite ici. D'habitude, à dix heures du matin, les filles dorment ou parfois ne sont même pas rentrées ; surtout qu'Emilie a profité de mon arrivée pour prendre plus de gardes de nuit à l'hôpital, parce que c'est là, dit-elle, « qu'on rigole le plus ». Du coup, être à quatre autour de la table à manger du pain beurré, c'est un peu comme un trente février. Demy m'accorde à peine un regard, ainsi que je l'avais prédit ; mais alors qu'elle me bouscule pour attraper le thé, sa main s'attarde dans le bas de mon dos avec une douceur suspecte. Tout guilleret, je tente un sourire elle me répond par un royal doigt d'honneur. Tom, qui n'a rien perdu du manège, se met à faire le même geste à Emilie, laquelle le lui rend fièrement.

-Tom !, je crie. C'est un vilain geste, faut pas faire ça !

Emilie pouffe dans son mug de café. Sérieusement, je me demande ce que serait devenu ce gosse si je n'étais pas arrivé.

-Je fais ce que je veux !, rétorque ma demi-portion en postillonnant des bouts de toast partout. J'ai huit ans aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ? s'exclame Demy et ce faisant crachant une fontaine de thé sur la table.

La catastrophe fait diversion auprès de Tom qui hurle de rire et se met à avaler son chocolat à toute vitesse pour le cracher aussi. Je reste interdit quelques instants, assez atterré que Demy ait pu oublier l'anniversaire de son fils. Mais le t-shirt trempé de thé qui colle sur ses seins nus fait à son tour diversion auprès de moi et me distrait de mes reproches.

Emilie finit par se lever et gémir qu'elle doit aller au boulot.

-Un samedi ?, demandé-je.

-Le jour de mon anniversaire ?, s'indigne Tom.

-Oui les enfants, soupire-t-elle. Les gens meurent même le samedi, ce qui est un certain manque de savoir-vivre, je vous l'accorde, mais je dois quand même aller faire ce que je peux pour les sauver.

Puis elle ajoute, à voix basse pour que Tom n'entende pas :

-Il y a eu un attentat aux locaux de La Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin. Les presses ont explosé en blessant presque tous ceux qui étaient là, mais plusieurs journalistes ont aussi disparu. On va certainement t'y envoyer d'un instant à l'autre, ajouta-t-elle à Demy.

-Non, répondit cette dernière d'une voix sombre. Pas tant que je serai suspendue.

-Ah, c'est vrai, fit Emilie en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Bon j'y vais. Tâchez de faire quelque chose de correct pour les huit ans de l'énergumène…

-La barbe… lâche Demy alors qu'Emilie nous laisse.

Elle s'appuie contre le mur, son t-shirt toujours mouillé, et j'ai une folle envie de lui faire l'amour sur-le-champ. Mais je me retiens et dis :

-J'aurais bien une idée…

Le regard bleu vif qu'elle lève vers moi me rappelle étrangement celui de Dumbledore. Je croise les bras.

-OK, j'ai un plan. Rejoins avec Tom dans une heure, sur la place du village à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule. Et ne soit pas en retard !

Finalement, Demy et Tom étaient en retard d'une demi-heure quand j'ai été assez téméraire pour en demander la raison, on m'a crié que ce n'était pas moi qui avais rangé la cuisine. Bref. Je les ai emmenés, à pied, sur la colline au-dessus du village. Tom riait en courant dans les hautes herbes, ses cheveux fous balayés par le vent. C'est qu'il ne sortait pas souvent de Tottenham, ce gosse. Par chance, c'était une belle journée, bien qu'un peu fraîche, et il pouvait à loisir baigner ses yeux de ciel bleu et se rouler dans la terre poussiéreuse de la lande. De temps en temps, il attrapait un insecte répugnant et venait me le donner en grande pompe, avant de repartir sur les chapeaux de roues pour en chercher un autre. Je les balançais discrètement au fur et à mesure.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, on est arrivés au vieux terrain en friche derrière la maison des Weasley, sur lequel ils ont planté des poteaux de Quidditch. J'ai offert à Tom le balai que j'étais parti lui acheter plus tôt, un Brossdur Kid, avec limite de vitesse et stabilisateur intégrés. J'avais pris le mien, et nous avons passé l'après-midi à nous renvoyer le souaffle, à marquer des buts et à hurler des « Mais y'a faute ! » à l'arbitre qui s'était endormie sous un arbre. Tom était fou de joie et je me pris à rêver que, quand il serait à Poudlard, il serait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et que je viendrais voir ses matchs…

Un bruit en bas du terrain attira mon regard. Demy était en train de parler à un objet dans sa main, une sorte de miroir vu d'ici. Voyant que Tom était occupé à poursuivre une guêpe, j'en profitai pour aller me poser à côté d'elle. Elle avait rangé l'objet dans sa poche et s'était levée, époussetant ses vêtements.

-Je dois y aller, fit-elle d'une voix faussement décontractée. Tu ramèneras Tom ?

-Où tu vas ?, demandai-je, suspicieux. Je croyais que tu étais suspendue.

-Ce n'est pas pour le boulot, Sirius.

Son ton est sec et presque vindicatif.

-Quoi alors ?, je m'emporte. Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que l'anniversaire de notre fils ?

Elle m'attrape soudainement et brutalement par le col. Je suis tellement surpris par sa force insoupçonnée et par la violence de sa réaction que je ne me débat pas.

-Ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que je dois faire pour mon fils, Sirius. Surtout pas.

Elle m'envoie durement valser et fait volte-face pour s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Je tremble de colère :

-C'est ça, casse-toi ! Laisse-nous ! Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer une famille !

Elle transplane et mes derniers mots se perdent dans les bourrasques du vent froid qui se lève à l'approche du soir.

**Demy**

L'orage a éclaté au bout de vingt minutes. En quelques secondes, une pluie glaciale et bien de chez nous m'a trempée jusqu'à la moelle des os. La terre battue du chemin transpirait une eau boueuse qui avait depuis longtemps transi mes pieds dans mes baskets détrempées. J'ai lancé mon mégot fumant dans une flaque et rabattu sur ma tête la grande capuche de ma cape puis, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, j'ai pressé le pas. Il fallait un bon quart d'heure pour rejoindre Poudlard depuis la Tête de Sanglier où j'avais transplané. Aberforth, le patron, avait voulu m'offrir un verre avec son habituel air avenant. J'avais décliné l'invitation, en me demandant s'il avait reconnu en moi la jeune fille qui venait se saouler à son comptoir, les soirs où Rosier l'avait tant rossée qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retourner au château. Aujourd'hui, le chemin me paraît moins long. Ce soir, mon pas est sûr, mes foulées longues et légères comme celle du prédateur en chasse ce soir, ce n'est plus moi qui ai peur.

Nous avons décidé d'intervenir de nuit pour éviter autant que faire ce peut d'impliquer les élèves, même s'il y aura toujours quelques curieux qui sauront quelque chose. C'est Rusard, le nouveau concierge, qui m'a ouvert la grande porte avec un regard qui n'avait rien d'accueillant. Mais il est vrai que par ces nuits d'orage, n'importe quel visiteur a des airs menaçants.

-Je dois voir le directeur, ai-je annoncé en retirant ma capuche pour secouer mes cheveux trempés.

Il n'a pas répondu, trop occupé à regarder d'un mauvais œil la mare d'eau et de boue qui s'étendait à mes pieds. Agacée, je lance un rapide sort de séchage à mon manteau dégoulinant.

-Le directeur est au courant, fait une voix venant du hall.

-Ah, Rogue. Tu as déjà averti Dumbledore ? C'est parfait. Au travail, alors.

Rogue fait taire d'un geste le concierge qui allait protester, et engage le pas vers l'escalier nord. Je le suis, laissant mon regard s'attarder sur les murs de granit, les tentures défraîchies, les tableaux dont les personnages murmurent à mon passage. Soudain, je regrette de n'avoir jamais su profiter de la magie de cet endroit… des deux années que j'y ai passé, je n'ai jamais vu Poudlard que comme un refuge. Ce soir, alors que je le parcours de couloirs étroits en escaliers dérobés, j'apprécie soudain le merveilleux de ce château, tous les mystères qu'il cache pour qui veut les découvrir, toute la vie qu'il offre depuis le terrain de quidditch jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Je n'ai jamais su en profiter. Et le fait que je le regrette maintenant prouve à quel point j'ai changé, comme je suis plus solide aujourd'hui, et plus vivante, en fait.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu as voulu être prof…

-Quoi ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais formulé ma pensée à voix haute.

-Rien. Je me demandais si tu avais voulu être professeur par pur sadisme ou parce que tu voulais revenir à Poudlard.

Rogue me fusille du regard à l'évidence, ma question a fait mouche, et je ferais mieux de la fermer.

-Tu le saurais si tu étais un aussi bon legilimens que moi, King, finit-il ma rétorquer avec un rictus sadique. A propos, la vie avec Black se passe bien ?

-Je te conseille de ne pas aggraver ton cas sur ce sujet, Severus.

-Ouuh, j'ai peur…

Il percute mon bras et se fige. Devant nous, la porte est grande ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et soudain j'ai un terrible pressentiment.

-BAISSE-TOI !

Il est trop tard quand je fais volte-face : l'éclair rouge me percute de plein fouet et me projette violemment contre le mur. Je m'écrase par terre et une atroce douleur me foudroie la jambe. Les yeux brouillés de larmes et luttant contre le vertige, je fais un effort pour ramper jusqu'à ma baguette. Rogue gît sur le palier de la cellule. Une botte m'écrase les doigts.

-Je vais vous tuer pour m'avoir fait ça…, susurre Regulus Black.

-Et ensuite le seigneur des ténèbres te tuera aussi, réussis-je à grincer entre mes dents serrées de souffrance.

Je sens mes doigts se broyer sous les talons de sa botte alors qu'il s'accroupit et je me retiens de hurler. Il me retourne sur le dos et m'observe un instant, les yeux agrandis de fureur. Sa baguette vient lentement s'appuyer contre mon cou et son sourire se teinte de démence.

-_Endolo_…

-_EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Regulus est projeté dans les airs. J'en profite pour rattraper sa baguette au vol et me relever dans un cri de souffrance pour reculer vers la porte. Trop tard : Regulus s'est remis sur pieds et fonce vers moi en hurlant de rage. Vacillant sur mes pieds, je lève sa baguette juste à temps :

-_Oubliettes !_

-_Oubliettes !_

Mon sort et celui de Rogue frappent le Mangemort en même temps. Assommé, il s'écrase sur moi comme un poids mort je bascule en arrière, manque la première marche de l'escalier et dégringole à une vitesse vertigineuse les deux étages abandonnés de la tour d'astronomie. Ma tête heurte celle de Regulus en roulant et je perds conscience.

* * *

-King. King, réveille-toi, bon sang.

Je gémis. J'ai le sentiment de m'être cassé tous les os. Je laisse échapper un chapelet de jurons bien sentis en me relevant. Ma jambe blessée tremble sous mon poids et je suis obligée de m'appuyer sur Rogue.

-Comment il a fait pour sortir de sa cellule ?, fais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Cette charogne avait ça sur lui, dit-il en me montrant un bout de fil de fer crochu. C'est un vieux truc de moldu, j'aurais dû y penser…

-Et maintenant il est K.O. ! Comment on va le traîner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner ?

-Toi tu ne vas nulle part dans ton état, rétorque Rogue en raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille. Tu ne tiens même pas debout. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie et ensuite je m'occuperai de ce fils de chien.

-Oublie ça tout de suite !, je crache. Qui est l'Auror de nous deux ? Alors pose une attelle sur ma jambe, utilisons la cheminée de ton bureau et qu'on en finisse !

Rogue me fait un rictus. Dans un autre contexte, ce sourire mauvais m'aurait foutu la trouille.

-Bien. _Ferula._

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. En m'appuyant un peu sur l'épaule de Rogue, je peux boiter sans souffrir.

-Voilà. Et maintenant, où va-t-on avec ça ?, demande-t-il en désignant du pied le corps inconscient de Regulus.

-Loin. Là où il ne trouvera rien ni personne pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Je ne suis pas sûre que ses petits copains lui manqueront, de toutes façons.

-C'est dangereux. Ses parents vont s'inquiéter et les Black sont une puissante famille : ils vont mettre le ministère sans dessus dessous. Et le seigneur des ténèbres va redoubler de méfiance quand il s'apercevra qu'un de ses Mangemorts – celui qui s'était si brillamment occupé de la liste ! – a disparu.

-Tu crois que c'est moins dangereux de le relâcher en espérant que Voldemort n'est pas assez puissant pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire ? C'est non Rogue, hors de question. On le fait disparaître.

Rogue acquiesce.

-A vos ordres, madame l'Auror… J'ai récupéré ta baguette. La voilà.

Je tends la main et contemple son aspect avec horreur : la chair est tuméfiée, bleue et violette, crispée dans une position de souffrance et les doigts broyés ont doublé de volume. L'annulaire et l'auriculaire pendent mollement sur le côté. Je n'ose même pas essayer de la bouger. J'ai un haut-le-cœur en attrapant ma baguette avec la main gauche.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'en remettre à toi pour ce soir, Severus.

Il ne fait pas de commentaire et lève sa propre baguette pour déplacer le corps de Regulus, qui nous précède comme un fantôme dans le couloir menant au bureau du maître des potions.

La fin de la soirée s'est déroulée comme dans le brouillard. La poudre de cheminette nous a fait débarquer dans la cave d'une auberge, de laquelle nous sommes remontés en arguant que notre ami évanoui avait trop bu. Rogue lui a payé une chambre pour la nuit et nous sommes sortis. Dehors, un vent glacial sifflait dans la nuit noire, serpentait entre les collines et les lacs ; j'ai bien reconnu la petite ville d'Inverness, au nord de l'Ecosse. Regulus Black pourrait y recommencer une nouvelle vie, et même si l'ancienne lui revenait par bribes, je comptais sur la mélancolie que j'avais cru discerner chez lui pour le tenir loin de Londres. Il ne reviendrait pas. Nous nous sommes écartés de la route et, son bras fermement passé autour de ma taille, Rogue a transplané.

Nous atterrissons brutalement sur le palier de mon immeuble. Je titube jusqu'au mur pour aller vomir dans un coin. Ma main broyée me fait un mal de chien et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Rogue me porte plus qu'il ne me soutient jusqu'au quatrième étage. Ma main tremble quand je tourne la clef dans la serrure.

-Merci, fais-je en m'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

Trop tard : Rogue a déjà pénétré dans le vestibule.

-Hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état. Soit tu me laisses voir ce que je peux faire, soit je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

-Putain, Severus ! Ca va aller, maintenant que je suis rentrée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

La lumière vient de s'allumer dans l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, crache Sirius quand il aperçoit Rogue.

Ce dernier affiche un rictus arrogant.

-Je fais ce dont tu es incapable, Black. Risquer ta peau pour sauver ta femme.

-Oh la ferme, dis-je pour les faire taire.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû parler : je me penche pour vomir à nouveau.

-Il faut que tu l'emmènes à Sainte Mangouste, Black !, s'exclame Rogue.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !, rétorque Sirius.

J'ai vraiment le vertige. Ces deux-là me donnent mal à la tête. Je sens la sueur dégouliner sur mon front et ma nuque et je ferme les yeux, appuyée contre le mur. Je prends le risque de parler à nouveau :

-Hors de question… que j'aille… à Sainte Mangouste… pour une jambe cassée…

-La ferme. C'est moi Saint-Mangouste.

C'est la voix d'Emilie. Enfin sûre que je suis entre de bonnes mains, je cède finalement aux supplications de mon corps et me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux. Etrange. Normalement, il fait déjà nuit quand je me réveille. Je voulus me redresser et pris soudain conscience que mon corps était tellement lourd, tellement engourdi que ce serait un effort surhumain. Alors je me contentai de bouger les yeux. J'étais en sous-vêtements, dans mes draps, dans ma chambre. Apparemment, quelqu'un m'avait lavé de la boue et du sang de la nuit dernière. Mais c'est vrai ! La nuit dernière… mon regard glissa jusqu'à ma main droite. Elle était autant enroulée de bandages que celle d'une momie, mais elle avait retrouvé une taille et une forme normales. A côté de mon bras, une touffe de cheveux châtain-roux s'étalait sur le drap : Tom, recroquevillé sur mon lit, dormait en suçant son pouce. J'esquissai un sourire et restai ainsi, allongée en silence, bercée par la respiration de Tom et me mettant très lentement à déplier mon corps, à essayer de bouger mes doigts.

Tom était en train de me masser les épaules quand Sirius est entré. Il est d'abord resté interdit devant le spectacle du petit garçon en train de prendre soin de sa mère comme il pouvait, avec ses mains d'enfant. Finalement, il est entré et a dit :

-Tom, je t'ai préparé ton goûter. Maman doit prendre son médicament.

J'ai senti Tom acquiescer dans mon dos. Il a déposé un baiser sur ma joue puis a sauté hors du lit et il est sorti de la chambre en courant. J'ai soupiré et fait craquer ma nuque. Il avait beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, ses petites mains n'étaient pas suffisantes pour dénouer les muscles de mon dos. Sirius s'est approché sans mot dire et s'est assis derrière moi sur le lit.

-Comment va ta main ?

-Mal, soupire-je. Je ne peux pas tenir ma baguette.

-Elle va de mieux en mieux, c'est en train de cicatriser. Et tu sais bien que les os ne se ressoudent pas en un jour…

-Tu parles comme Emilie, je grince en étirant mon dos.

-Laisse, fait Sirius. Je vais le faire.

Il joint le geste à la parole et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Elles sont tièdes et tellement plus grandes que celles de Tom… Son pouce appuie sur la base de la première vertèbre ; je tique.

-Doucement.

Il commence à me masser les épaules et la nuque. Je sens mes muscles se crisper par à-coups. Pourtant la sensation de ses doigts, si légers sur ma peau nue, me donne des frissons. Mon dos se raidit encore un peu plus.

-Détends-toi, intime-t-il dans mon oreille.

Ses pouces sont descendus sous mon débardeur, entre mes omoplates, sur un point sensible. Lentement, ils travaillent à dénouer les muscles. Le relâchement progressif de tension me fait gémir de bien-être. Les mains de Sirius me massent à présent le bas du dos, détendent mes lombaires, soulagent mon bassin. Je ferme les yeux et laisse aller ma tête en arrière, contre son épaule. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il s'est installé derrière moi, ses cuisses de part et d'autre des miennes. Ses mains se sont égarées sur les os de mes hanches.

-Est-ce que tu couches avec Rogue ?, demande-t-il dans mon cou.

Je sens une de ses mains remonter sur mon ventre, un doigt jouer avec mon nombril.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait que je couche avec un autre homme ?, je réponds d'une voix rauque. Ca t'excite ?

Il me mord le cou puis se met à sucer la peau tendre sur la jugulaire, comme un vampire. Son autre main a glissé dans ma culotte. Je respire fort, la tête renversée sur son épaule. Il bascule en arrière en m'allongeant sur lui.

-Tu es à moi, grogne-t-il.

Sa main dans ma culotte joint le geste à la parole et je ne peux retenir un gémissement guttural.

-J'aime, fais-je d'une voix aigue et étranglée. Continue…

Je me tords contre lui, enivrée par son odeur, par ses caresses, par sa voix rauque de désir. Sa main continue de me torturer, s'enfonce en moi, me prends, me pince, me possède alors que la voix de Sirius m'intime de gémir plus fort. De son autre main, il m'écarte plus grand les cuisses pour s'introduire plus loin en moi; je me cambre et je sens frotter contre mes fesses son bas-ventre durci. En quatrième vitesse, il se redresse, me pose délicatement sur le dos et descend sa braguette : il empoigne mon bassin et me pénètre d'un seul long mouvement. Je crie de plaisir. Il se penche sur moi :

-Tu es à moi, répète-t-il.

Il se met à faire des va-et-vient brutaux en poussant des grognements d'envie; nos bassins cognent et sa prise sur les os de mes hanches est si forte qu'elle va laisser des bleus. Je le sens si loin en moi, je le sens toucher le fond, toucher le cœur de mon corps… je m'abandonne à l'orgasme sans retenir mon cri de jouissance, la main crispée sur le drap. Il continue à me baiser frénétiquement et des vagues de plaisir m'arrachent successivement à moi-même. Enfin, il se libère et se retire aussitôt en répandant son sperme sur mes cuisses et mon ventre, comme pour marquer son territoire. Une lueur presque démente brille dans ses yeux quand il vient lécher mon entrejambe, mordre mon clitoris ; je gémis, je tremble, je me tords, je crie, je n'en peux plus. Il vient finalement s'écraser sur le lit, sa main toujours entre mes cuisses, son doigt toujours en moi.

-Dis-le. Que tu es à moi, et à moi seul, m'ordonne-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit…, (son doigt plonge plus loin et monte ma voix dans les aigus)… il y a neuf ans. Quoi qu'il reste de moi, je t'appartiens.

_A suivre…_


	15. Love is a Verb

Chapitre 15 : _Love is a Verb_

-Sirius !

-Quoi, mère ?

Je lançai un regard irrité à ma génitrice j'étais seulement passé chercher mes vieux catalogues de motos, pour les montrer à Tom, et voilà trois heures que j'étais coincé en session extraordinaire du conseil de famille des Black.

-Comment ça, quoi ? Mais ton frère a disparu, enfin !

Je poussai un profond soupir. Si mon frère était mort en mission pour Voldemort, c'était quand même bien fait pour lui.

-J'ai perdu tous mes fils, se lamenta ma mère en laissant de faux sanglots convulser ses traits bouffis.

-J'aurais effectivement préféré ne pas être ton fils, rétorquai-je, mais je suis encore là.

-Tu nous as trahi !, vociféra-t-elle. Tu nous as abandonnés et maintenant tu abandonnes ton frère ! (Elle m'attrapa soudain au collet, mue par une rage démente) C'est toi ! Tu l'as livré à tes sales petits amis les Aurors, tu as… (elle hoquetait à présent, les yeux révulsés)… tu as assassiné ton frère.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et examinai son visage bouffi convulsé de haine, partagé entre la répulsion et la pitié.

-Jamais je n'aurais touché à un cheveu de Regulus, mère, et tu le sais. Mais quand on se livre aux crimes les plus odieux, il faut s'attendre à se faire des ennemis.

-Tu paieras pour ça, Sirius ! se met-elle à hurler alors que je tourne le dos.

Mon père se lève pour me retenir et je l'envoie valser d'un coup d'épaule. Cela fait des années qu'ils sont des étrangers pour moi, des années que je peux leur dire ce que je pense sans avoir une boule dans la gorge. Ces gens ne sont plus ma famille. J'ai une vraie famille, maintenant. J'ouvre la porte. La voix de ma mère me parvient distinctement du salon, retombée mais claire et dure comme la pierre :

-Tu as tué mon fils. Et quand tu auras un enfant, moi aussi, je te le prendrai.

* * *

Les gars avaient des cigarettes vissées aux lèvres et des yeux durs qui brillaient dans l'ombre de leurs capuches. Ils avaient les mains dans les poches, mais des manches de couteaux côtoyaient les baguettes aux ceintures de leurs jeans descendus. Le rideau de pluie grise ternissait tout, même leurs vêtements, même leurs regards. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils se rassemblaient sous ce pont. Certains avaient l'air de clochards, d'autres simplement de cette sorte de racaille qu'on trouve sur les bords de la Tamise, celle qui semble être née à contrecœur de la misère et de la solitude moi, je savais que la moitié d'entre eux n'avait pas seize ans. Je rabattis ma capuche sur mon front et m'avançai parmi eux.

-On ne t'attendait pas ce soir, la Lumière.

-C'est bien le principe, rétorque-je en attrapant la cigarette qu'il me tend.

Il me domine de la tête et des épaules alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Les mecs, c'est comme les animaux : faut pas leur laisser sentir qu'on a peur. Alors je lui souffle un peu de fumée à la figure, comme il est rituel de faire dans les conflits de testostérone.

-Tu as ce que je t'ai payé la semaine dernière ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. C'est un manque de respect, mais je ne relève pas. Ces gamins vont faire la révolution, et je ne veux pas me retrouver dans leurs pieds quand ils marcheront sur le ministère. Ce n'est plus ma guerre, la Lumière tire sa révérence. D'un jour à l'autre, on va m'arracher mes galons d'Auror, et je ne serai plus celle qui vend des informations confidentielles au petit peuple, parce qu'elle croit qu'ils ont le droit de se battre aussi. Je ne joue plus je veux partir loin avec Sirius et mon fils, partir me cacher en attendant que tout ça finisse. J'attrape le flacon vert brillant qu'il me tend :

-La prochaine fois, ce sera plus cher.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, chérie. Et chaque fois, tu reviens ramper pour ta came, comme tout le monde.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il s'est pris mon poing dans la figure. Il ne faudrait peut-être pas exagérer. Le cercle d'adolescents se resserre soudain dangereusement autour de moi. Celui que j'ai frappé s'assoit en essuyant avec sa manche son nez qui pisse le sang et me lance un regard plein de haine.

-Je pourrais te ravager comme une chienne, espèce de…

-Ca va, ça va, ne te fatigue pas. On sait que tu en as dans le caleçon. (Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur) J'ai un petit service à te demander. _Episkey_.

Il renifle, crache et se relève enfin. Son silence m'invite à continuer.

-Quand le ministère tombera, je voudrais qu'Andrew King soit tué.

Il rabat sa capuche sur ses épaules. Il est si jeune. Ses longs cheveux blonds balayent un visage anguleux et glabre, plein d'une vie furieuse qui semble le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il ressemble de façon saisissante à Tom. Je sais qu'il a déjà tué je me demande s'il a déjà tenu une fille dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu nous lances contre ton chef, la Lumière ?

Son ton n'est pas suspicieux, parce qu'il ne connaît pas la morale, seulement la survie. Et rien n'est suspect quand on a que la fureur de vivre. Je rabats ma capuche à mon tour et on se dévisage un instant, d'un écorché vif à l'autre.

-La Lumière rend son tablier, Jeremy. C'est votre guerre maintenant. Le ministère est corrompu, pourri jusqu'à la moelle : si vous le faites tomber, vous anéantirez tout le contrôle _légitime_ que les Mangemorts peuvent exercer sur vous. Alors allez-y, coupez-leur l'herbe sous le pied.

Il fait un drôle de sourire, un sourire de pure détermination.

-Alors adieu, la Lumière. Tu es une belle pute, mais tu nous as bien aidés.

Je ris. Il est si jeune. Je caresse sa pommette d'un geste fugace et retire ma main aussitôt, avant qu'il ne l'arrête.

-Adieu, Jeremy. Et si vous vous en sortez, tâchez de profiter de la vie.

Je fais demi-tour et m'éloigne en avalant d'un trait la potion verte. Une délicieuse anesthésie se répand dans ma jambe, dans mon corps alors que je boitille vers le fleuve pour transplaner à l'abri des regards. Je ne suis pas une camée, non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais payer mes informations en gallions alors que cette potion antalgique est si dure à trouver, et que Jeremy est justement un expert… Alors quoi ? Adoucir l'agonie, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, avec le cher et cruel espoir de regarder mon fils grandir, ma main dans celle de Sirius. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai tout donné pour que Tom ait le choix, pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme Jeremy… Mes sens s'émoussent j'ai tout donné.

* * *

-Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux en retenant un soupir, et je sens son regard lourd de reproche suivre ce mouvement. Il me connaît par cœur.

-Je déteste que tu me caches tant de choses, fait sa voix amère.

-J'te cache rien !, explosé-je. C'est mon boulot, putain, et…

-Tu te fous de moi ?, beugle-t-il.

Je voudrais lui dire de la fermer, que Tom va nous entendre, mais je ne peux plus l'arrêter.

-Et mon frère, continue-t-il, et mon putain de frère ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais !, hurle-t-il en pointant sur ma poitrine un doigt accusateur.

Je lui fais un sourire ironique. Je sais bien que plus je l'énerve, moins il sera capable de discerner le vrai du faux.

-Comme s'il allait te manquer, le petit Regie.

Il m'envoie son poing dans la figure avec une telle violence qu'il me projette au sol paralysée par un vertige affreux, je vois des chandelles danser devant mes yeux. Du sang épais ruisselle de mes lèvres.

-Tu m'as frappée, je bafouille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon frère ?

Sirius est presque en larmes, il fait les cent pas autour de moi sans même réaliser qu'il vient de me frapper.

-Vous croyez que vous avez tous les droits ? Vous croyez que vous avez le droit de juger qui est bon et qui est méchant ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas enlever n'importe qui comme ça, vous ne disposez pas de la vie des gens, vous…

J'essuie ma lèvre sur ma manche ses poings sont si durs, je crois qu'il m'a éclaté une dent. Je ne sais pas trop si mon rôle voudrait que je pleure ou que je crie.

-Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de Regulus. Ils m'ont tenue complètement isolée de ce cas, à cause de toi. Au cas où tu réagirais comme ça.

-Comme ça ? Comme ça, comme quoi ?

Si je fais la fille qui a peur, il saura que je bluffe. On sait tous les deux que je suis plus forte que lui. Et pourtant, avec ses pupilles dilatées et ses mains qui tremblent, il est un peu effrayant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la disparition de Regulus l'affecterait à ce point.

-Comme un con qui frappe sa femme, par exemple !

-Je t'ai frappée ? me demande-il d'un air sincèrement surpris.

Je viens de comprendre. Il a bu. Il est ivre, et le Sirius ivre n'est ni drôle ni stupide il est juste aussi dangereux qu'un fauve blessé. Il s'accroupit devant moi.

-Est-ce que tu as tué mon frère ?

Sa main effleure mon ventre, mes seins, vient se poser sur ma gorge.

-Demy ?

Je secoue la tête sa poigne se resserre autour de mon cou et je respire par le nez pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de paniquer. Il approche sa bouche tout près de la mienne.

-Est-ce que mon frère est en vie ?

Je ne parviens qu'à siffler un « Ou-i… » étouffé. Il m'embrasse brutalement, sans se rendre compte qu'il m'étrangle toujours, mais ses lèvres mordent désespérément les miennes et je ne peux trembler sous le poids de son corps. Ce n'est que quand il se relève que j'avale une goulée d'air en toussant et en crachant. _Je n'aime pas le Sirius ivre. Il me fait peur_. Au fur et à mesure que l'oxygène revient dans mon cerveau, les sanglots menacent de me submerger.

-Je ne veux pas avoir peur de toi, dis-je, la voix craintive et éraillée.

Il se retourne et j'ai le réflexe de ramper en arrière.

-Je ne veux pas avoir peur de _toi_, dit-il. Peur de ce que tu fais dans mon dos, de qui tu emmènes à Azkaban, de qui tu assassines.

-Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je rétorque. Demain je serai virée et tu seras satisfait.

J'étouffe ma rancœur en marchant à grand pas jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me rince furieusement le visage dans l'évier. Sirius met cinq minutes avant de venir frapper doucement à la porte.

-Tu as toujours détesté mon boulot !, je hurle depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien à tes yeux de toute façon, à Poudlard tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance et maintenant je suis une mauvaise mère, un mauvais Auror, et une tellement mauvaise femme que tu me bats !

Silence. Mes jointures blanchissent sur le bord de l'évier.

-C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fier de toi. Mais je le suis ! Je veux dire, tu as élevé notre fils toute seule, tu en as fait un gamin merveilleux, et tu risques ta vie pour nous défendre, seulement…

J'ouvre la porte.

-Seulement quoi? C'est facile pour toi, de critiquer mon travail, de gueuler quand je rentre tard, de me frapper, vu que tu n'as jamais rien fait ! Jamais rien fait de ta putain de vie sinon juger la mienne !

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de colère et son poing s'arme.

-Vas-y, fais-je en écartant les bras, lève la main sur moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand je me serais tue, quand tu m'auras tuée ? Tu élèveras Tom tout seul, et tu feras des erreurs, et tu en seras malade Sirius ! Tu t'en mordras les doigts de m'avoir blâmée de mal faire ce que tu n'as même pas les couilles d'entreprendre !

-Moi je suis un lâche ?, rugit-il en m'écrasant contre le mur avec une telle violence que je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Ce simple son semble le ramener sur terre. Ses pupilles rétrécissent comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil et il recule un peu, comme sonné. Il me regarde et revit dans mes yeux tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de frayeur.

-Ne me laisse pas, supplie-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime encore.

* * *

Mes doigts sont engourdis dans ceux de Sirius. Il me parle, je n'écoute pas, je traîne la jambe dans le couloir du département de la justice magique. Je voudrais sortir de cet endroit et que tout soit fini.

-… vais demander à Dumbledore de prendre Queudver à ma place. C'est plus rusé, c'est plus sûr…

-Est-ce que je suis jolie ?

-Quoi ?, s'interrompt Sirius, interdit.

-Je veux dire, est-ce que ça va, je ne fais pas trop… balafrée ?

Il s'arrête et me caresse la joue jamais je ne me suis sentie plus proche de voler en éclats qu'auprès de Sirius. Il ne sait pas me posséder sans me détruire.

-Tu fais soldat, répond-il. Tu as l'air fort.

-D'accord, je parviens à sourire. A tout à l'heure.

De ma main droite encore bandée, mais opérationnelle, je remets le col de la chemise cintrée que j'ai revêtue pour l'occasion. Maugrey m'attend devant la porte du tribunal. Sa stature droite et debout me redonne un peu de gniaque. Je le précède dans la salle en boitant dignement, avec la furieuse envie de leur mettre bien profond une dernière fois.

Le salut raide et militaire convient pour Scrimgeour, raide comme un balai au premier rang, et le président du Magenmagot. Pour ce qui est du ministre King, je voulais lui adresser un geste obscène, mais il n'est pas là. Crotte. D'autres en revanche sont là, des collègues, des amis. Il y a Londubat et sa tronche de cake qui me sourient depuis les gradins, il y a Kingsley dans un coin d'ombre qui me gratifie d'un signe de tête. Soudain, je me rends compte à quel j'aime être ici pas _ici_, au tribunal d'un ministère corrompu, mais ici avec tous ces braves types, à faire quelque chose de bien, ou même juste à ramasser les ivrognes la nuit, ou même à faire des blagues sur Fol-Œil quand il a le dos tourné. C'est peut-être le seul endroit du monde où je me suis jamais sentie à ma place, utile - à part aux côtés de Tom. Je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais je ne m'en fous pas. Je ne veux pas être virée. Je veux que si je parte, ce soit de mon plein gré.

-Demenda Harriet King, vous comparaissez devant le Magenmagot pour examen de votre casier judiciaire et, le cas échéant, révision de votre statut d'Auror.

Croupton ne rigole pas. Assis sur son espèce de trône de bois qui domine littéralement l'amphithéâtre au milieu duquel j'endure tous les regards, il me jauge comme si j'étais, genre, un Mangemort. Mais c'est vrai que c'est ce qui m'est reproché. J'ai bien envie de lui rabattre son caquet.

-Auror n'est pas un statut, monsieur le président, c'est un métier. Et un métier n'est pas un droit que l'on révise c'est une valeur humaine, et vous aurez du mal à me la « réviser ».

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le sourire fugace de Maugrey. Croupton s'étrangle et c'est son secrétaire qui doit continuer :

-Témoin de la défense : Alastor Maugrey. Le procès… je veux dire, euh…

-Eh bien !, s'impatienta Croupton. L'instruction a déjà eu lieu, donc c'est un procès !

L'assistant devint cramoisi et s'enterra derrière ses piles de dossier.

-Les charges…, reprit-il d'une voix chevrotante. On accuse, hem, l'accusée, d'avoir tentée de recruter des _enfants_ pour servir Vous-Savez-Qui.

-C'est FAUX !, beugla Maugrey. Albus Dumbledore a apporté personnellement lors de l'instruction du dossier des preuves que personne n'avait été recruté et qu'il y avait aucune trace judiciaire de ce crime, pour lequel ma cliente a été envoyée à Azkaban sans procès ! Par conséquent, son casier est vierge de cette accusation, ce qui constitue l'objet de cette commission, il me semble. (Maugrey foudroyait Croupton du regard) Maintenant Barty, si vous voulez lever une enquête, c'est une autre histoire mais la prétendue victime Sirius Black est derrière cette porte et je pense qu'il serait ravi de nous assurer qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort !

Croupton semblait à la fois déconfit et furieux. Ses oreilles étaient à deux doigts de se mettre à siffler lorsqu'il reprit d'une voix forte :

-Regardez sur son bras ! Il y a la cicatrice, la cicatrice laissée par la marque des ténèbres ! N'est-ce pas une preuve, ça ? Nous laissons d'anciens Mangemorts infiltrer nos rangs ? Comment savoir si elle ne vend pas des informations à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Je sentis mon estomac de retourner de colère, et rétorquai d'une voix claire et dure :

-Avec tout mon respect, monsieur le président, Voldemort n'a pas besoin de moi pour lui vendre des informations alors que son bras droit est sous-secrétaire du ministre de la magie.

Un murmure choqué parcourut les rangs. Il semblait que je sois la première à oser formuler la vérité à voix haute. Croupton se leva et se mit à vociférer :

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Vous faites de la rétention et de la recèle d'information pour l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore ! On vous a même surpris en compagnie de groupuscules paramilitaires de civils !

-Mes ordres de missions sont des ordres d'assassinats pour des sang-mêlés !, hurlai-je. Comment osez-vous me reprocher de ne pas être intègre alors que le ministère est pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

Le président du Magenmagot semblait à bout.

-Je sais ce que vous faites, exhala-t-il dans un souffle. Vous croyez que je suis comme Dumbledore, que je vais vous pardonner comme il a pardonné à Rogue… mais jamais je n'aurai confiance en des gens comme vous…

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour votre confiance, monsieur le président, martela Maugrey en pressant sur mon épaule pour que je me rasseye. Nous sommes ici pour la justice.

Dans mon oreille, il demanda :

-Tu vends vraiment des informations à des civils ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'attendais, figée, de savoir qui l'emporterait, de la vérité ou de la haine viscérale de Bartemius Croupton pour les mages noirs.

* * *

Nous sommes allés boire un verre pour fêter ça. Nous les taciturnes, les pince-sans-rire, les noctambules, nous avons trinqué à la santé des jurés du Magenmagot et avalé cul sec de grandes lampées d'un Gin brûlant qui avait le goût du paradis. J'étais libre et enfin, enfin lavée de tous mes péchés, j'étais enfin pardonnée les dernières limbes de mon châtiment disparaissaient ici et pour toujours. Jusqu'à tôt le matin, j'ai dansé dans les bras de Sirius. Le temps s'était arrêté à la porte, et nous étions éternels, cette nuit-là. Nous étions ivres de l'ivresse des innocents, lorsque nous sommes rentrés, moi mes chaussures à la main, pieds nus sur le trottoir. Quand nous nous éveillâmes dans l'après-midi du lendemain, Emilie nous apprit que des civils armés avaient attaqué le ministère à l'aube et qu'Andrew King avait été tué. Je respirais.

* * *

La victoire a un goût bien amer, et notre euphorie est indicible et presque indécente, presque douloureuse. James et Lily ont été retrouvés morts ce matin.

L'écho des cris de joie, au-dehors, des gens qui s'étreignent, qui sortent enfin après des mois terrés dans leur angoisse, tout cela ne fait que rendre plus assourdissant le silence qui semble enserrer notre appartement.

Sirius tourne en rond. L'injustice lui tord le cœur comme une poigne de fer. Dumbledore lui a refusé la garde du petit Harry, son filleul, sans trop lui donner d'explications. Il se tait mais je vois bien le feu de la haine dévorer ses pupilles. Ses mains tremblent de ne pouvoir venger l'ami bien-aimé, le frère assassiné.

-Sirius…

Il marche vers moi, m'enserre les épaules comme un étau.

-Je vais tuer ce salopard.

Sa voix est lourde de sanglots. Il me fait mal. Je peux presque le voir, le désir noir du meurtre, gangréner son cœur. Il me lâche, part pour le vestibule, enfile sa veste de cuir, celle qui m'a tant de fois abritée au creux de ses bras. Je le suis, je l'attrape :

-Je t'en supplie, reste…

Il me jette brutalement par terre en rugissant :

-JE VAIS TUER CE TRAITRE DE PETER !

-Ne fais pas ça ! (Il ouvre la porte. Les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues en cascades, toutes celles que je n'ai jamais pleurées avant.) S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie…

La porte se referme sur ma prière. Je reste prostrée sur le sol du vestibule à l'appeler, à implorer le ciel qu'il revienne, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Tom restera longtemps, les bras autour de mon cou, à vainement vouloir me consoler, à répéter que « Papa reviendrait ce soir ». Mais moi j'avais la certitude aiguë, horrible, qu'il ne reviendrait plus.


	16. Epilogue

_Ma fiction s'achève ici et, avant que vous n'en lisiez les dernières lignes, je tenais à vous remercier, vous tous qui l'avez lue jusqu'ici, pour avoir fait de cette histoire ce qu'elle est pour l'avoir transcendée de simple amourette adolescente en chronique d'une période sombre et théâtre de la tragédie d'une génération perdue, concentrée dans le couple du charismatique Sirius et de ma Demy. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mon petit fantasme puisse prendre une telle envergure et je ne le dois qu'à vous, lecteurs, et pour cela je vous remercie sincèrement. Plus particulièrement, pour leur soutien enthousiaste et pour tout ce qu'il m'a inspiré, un immense merci à Veruschka, ainsi qu'à Delrya, Diana et Spider-Clemty. Merci aussi à Nauos'euh, à Mystical et à Rock'xanne, merci enfin à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, à ceux qui le feront à la fin de ce chapitre, et à ceux qui ont lu en silence, mais non sans ferveur._

_Enfin, je voulais vous dire que j'envisage éventuellement d'écrire une suite, tout aussi sombre, sur les années Poudlard de Tom dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…_

_Bien à vous,  
_

_-Beyondthunder  
_

Epilogue

« Je sens de nouveau avec effroi quelle substance faible, misérable et lâche doit être ce que nous appelons, avec emphase, l'âme, l'esprit, le sentiment, la douleur, puisque tout cela, même à son plus haut paroxysme, est incapable de briser complètement le corps qui souffre, la chair torturée – puisque malgré tout le sang continue de battre et que l'on survit à de telles heures, au lieu de mourir et de s'abattre, comme un arbre frappé par la foudre. »

_Stefan Zweig___

Plus personne n'eut de nouvelles de Sirius. Il disparut pendant des semaines, laissant comme seul souvenir de son existence le vide terrible de son absence. Etait-ce tout ce qu'il avait toujours été, celui qui part ? N'y avait-il rien de plus ?

La vie continuait. Barty Croupton lança une chasse aux mages noirs dans toute l'Europe, se montrant avec eux aussi cruel qu'ils l'avaient eux-mêmes été. On retrouvait, sur la place d'un village, de pauvres hommes soupçonnés d'avoir collaboré avec les Mangemorts pendus et lapidés par les habitants. Ces affaires étaient étouffées, bien sûr – on voulait faire croire que tout était bien, maintenant, dans le meilleur des mondes. Les Aurors devinrent chasseurs de primes, volant de pays en pays à la recherche de Mangemorts en fuite. Barty Croupton, au ministère, présumait coupable et remplissait Azkaban sans remplir les tribunaux. Combien d'innocents furent ainsi traînés, pleurant et hurlant, par les mains putréfiées des Détraqueurs ? Combien de coupables échappèrent au supplice, à coup de pot-de-vin et plaidant l'influence de l'Imperium ? La justice n'existait plus en Angleterre ; seule subsistait la vengeance.

Sirius réapparut dans les journaux du soir, à la fin du mois d'août. La _Gazette_ titrait « La dernière frappe de Voldemort : son bras droit Sirius Black assassine une rue entière ». On voyait Sirius, le visage caché dans ses longs cheveux sales, traîné par les Aurors sans opposer de résistance ; on voyait des cadavres de moldus joncher la rue ; on voyait tout ce qui restait de son ami Peter Pettigrow, un doigt. Black, rendu responsable de la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis, devint le bouc émissaire de toutes les familles déchirées. Un tel rugissement de haine secoua les foules qu'au jour de sa comparution le tribunal était plein, qu'au milieu des jurons et des crachats les sorts fusaient vers l'accusé malgré le service d'ordre dépassé, que les yeux de Croupton exorbités semblaient se délecter du lynchage public qu'il offrait à son électorat. Personne ne remarqua que la vie semblait éteinte dans les yeux du meurtrier. Sirius Black fut envoyé à Azkaban, sans procès.

Demy King et son mentor, Alastor Maugrey, devinrent des personnalités tant ils arrêtèrent de mages noirs. « Les héros de la nation » disait la Une de la _Gazette_, « Les mages d'or » renchérissait _Sorcière-Hebdo_. On collectionnait les tracts où le ministère les faisait poser pour sa propagande, exhibant leurs cicatrices toujours plus nombreuses, leur air savamment revêche, les muscles de Maugrey ou le corps dur et mince de Demy. On la vit notamment poser nue pour une affiche du ministère titrant « Les Aurors n'ont rien à cacher » ; certaines filles commencèrent même à imiter sa coupe en brosse. Bartemius Croupton faisait de ceux qu'il avait haïs quelques mois auparavant les nouveaux instruments de sa campagne - sans leur laisser le choix. Sa folie du pouvoir ne dégringola que lorsque son propre fils fut arrêté avec les Lestrange pour avoir torturé l'Auror Londubat et sa femme jusqu'à la folie. Les gens se demandèrent alors, enfin, si Bartemius Croupton n'était pas un salaud qui avait fait de son fils un monstre. Ils décidèrent que oui en votant pour Cornelius Fudge comme ministre de la magie, et alors que Croupton Junior allait mourir à Azkaban, sans procès, Croutpon Senior fut relégué à la Coopération magique internationale.

Mais tout cela, on s'en fout. Tout cela n'a plus eu d'importance à partir du moment où Bartemius Croupton a envoyé Demy et Maugrey en mission en Europe de l'Est, retrouver la trace de Karkaroff qui s'était enfui de son école de Durmstrang – une mission toute indiquée pour Demy qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'emplacement secret de l'école. Maugrey ne revint que plusieurs mois plus tard, un bout de nez en moins, et tenant dans un bras le Mangemort menotté et dans l'autre le cadavre de Demenda King. Dans une Angleterre en deuil, les journaux répandirent la version officielle des faits, déclarant que l'agent King avait été assassiné à Moscou dans des circonstances inconnues. Qui savait la vérité ? Qui l'aurait dite à un garçon de huit ans ?

* * *

Les cornemuses poussaient leurs longues plaintes au milieu du cimetière balayé par le vent. Des centaines de gens s'étaient réunis, des gens qui n'avaient jamais connu, jamais aimé Demy – ceux qui l'avaient aimée étaient presque tous morts. Seuls restaient son fils, si minuscule au milieu des robes noires, et son amie Emilie, qui se dressaient tous deux comme seuls parmi la mer d'inconnus, comme les deux dernières pierres de Stonehenge, comme les deux derniers survivants d'un naufrage. Et moi je les comprenais tellement, moi, seul survivant de la bande de copains qui avait quitté Poudlard il y a dix ans : deux avaient été assassinés, le troisième était mort à mes yeux. Et comme ce gamin venait de perdre ses deux parents, j'avais cruellement perdu mes trois amis. Je m'approchai pour lui dire quelque chose, mais seul un douloureux silence resta coincé dans ma gorge.

Qu'est-ce que je savais de Demy ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais aimé chez elle ? Qu'est-ce que je regretterais ? Tout me semblait empoisonné par la trahison et le mensonge. J'avais méprisé sa froideur, peu compris son agressivité, haï sa fourberie – j'avais mis dix ans à comprendre que c'était une rare forme de courage, la plus forte, celle qui œuvre dans l'ombre et dans la conscience qu'elle ne sera jamais reconnue. J'avais admiré sa hargne.

« Je…, je ne trouve pas les mots pour te réconforter, petit. »

Il lève vers moi ses grands yeux clairs. C'est tellement injuste que certains aient une famille entière pour les aimer, et que ce petit homme lui soit là à endurer la trahison de son père, la perte de sa mère… Pourquoi est-ce que le malheur semble toujours choisir l'un d'entre nous, un seul, et s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à la ruine ?

« Je crois que les mots n'y pourraient rien, monsieur, » répondit-il de sa voix flûtée en me dévisageant gravement. Des images de Sirius lorsque nous étions enfants me revinrent de plein fouet et je sentis mon cœur se serrer ; je détournai les yeux.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Emilie, » murmurai-je en lui serrant la main.

« Merci, Remus. »

« Tom, Emilie... »

Je laissai ma place à Dumbledore et l'entendis, en m'éloignant, leur conseiller de quitter l'Angleterre pour quelques temps, afin de tenir Tom à l'écart des torrents de rancœur que Walburga Black déchaînerait si elle apprenait son existence. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me portaient loin d'eux, la voix d'Albus se mêla au souffle du vent. Je remontai le col de mon manteau et enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches en quittant le cimetière.

Derrière moi, les fossoyeurs étaient en train d'ensevelir le cercueil.


End file.
